Defy the Wild Universe I : Coalition
by Lawnon
Summary: "Les forces de l'Univers sont toujours bien plus colossales que toutes celles portées par Yggdrasil, mon frère. Mais puisque c'est la seule chose à faire, il nous faut unifier les Neuf Royaumes pour les repousser. Cet acte inédit, ni Odin ou aucune de ses apparences, ni un homme portant le surnom de Trickster ne pourrait l'accomplir. Pas seul." [Thorki / POST-THOR 2]
1. Ramené dans le noir

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartiens, bien évidemment :P !

**/!\ Avertissement :** présence de slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes) et de lemon.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Ramené dans le noir**

Personne n'avait strictement aucune idée d'où étaient sortis leurs ennemis, ni s'ils cherchaient une chose en particulier. C'est pour cette raison que les Avengers, assez mal renseignés et c'est peu dire, avaient dû foncer à Central Park en quatrième vitesse, endroit où les aliens s'étaient manifestés.

Mais arrivés sur place, aucun alien en vue, uniquement des New-Yorkais courant dans tous les sens pour échapper à on-ne-sait-quelle-menace invisible. Dès lors, la petite équipe de héros, comptant également Thor –fait qui n'était plus si rare depuis qu'il avait quitté Asgard, il y avait six ans de cela– s'était tenue prête, rendue méfiante par l'apparente inoffensive situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient jetés. Pourtant, même leur prudence ne leur épargna pas une attaque complétement imprévue.

Tout s'était déroulé très vite. Un éclat lumineux, un grincement horrible, puis une ombre noire fumante, et plus rien. Silence total, y compris parmi les Vengeurs qui attendaient nerveusement que la fumée se dissipe.

Une fois disparu, cet épais nuage avait dévoilé un individu, semblant être le chef, aux front et yeux cachés par la capuche noire de son manteau de cuir –qui ne couvrait pas une partie de son torse gris luisant étrange, notons-le– et dont les commissures des lèvres, légèrement entravées par une grille dorée qui passait devant sa mâchoire, s'arquaient en un sourire tordu et inquiétant, révélant ses dents pointues. Littéralement pointues.

Derrière ce charmant personnage s'alignait une horde d'une vingtaine d'aliens verts. Oui, verts, et cela rendit euphorique Stark qui put confirmer ses préjugés de gosse sur les bêbêtes de l'espace.

Il rit moins quand il vit qu'ils étaient tous les six coincés dans une sphère d'énergie fluide violacée, ondulant autour d'eux, comme dotée d'une vie propre. Sûrement de la magie. Dans la main gauche du chef, un orbe noir virevoltait, directement relié à la prison des Avengers, ces derniers réalisant sans mal qu'il était l'auteur de cet agaçant manège.

Oh, la belle journée qui s'annonçait.

Voilà à peu près leur situation actuelle. Le "à peu près" étant pour Thor qui venait de balancer violemment Mjölnir contre la barrière, sans résultat. Même chose pour les propulseurs de Tony. Les autres Avengers s'abstenaient d'essayer, n'imaginant pas obtenir un quelconque effet avec leurs armes, et Bruce ne trouvait pas très judicieuse l'idée de faire appel à Hulk dans un endroit confiné comme celui où ils se retrouvaient enfermés.

« Intéressant. », commenta simplement le chef, une voix moqueuse non retenue « J'ai du mal à croire que vous ayez arrêté nos Chitauris alors qu'une si simple barrière telle que celle-ci vous résiste. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? », gronda Stark, une voix légèrement mal assurée quand on le connaissait bien, son ton colérique camouflant ce fait dans le cas contraire. Les Avengers savaient déjà quel souvenir douloureux remontait pour qu'il adopte un tel ton : celui du portail chitauri, du missile atomique, de l'explosion et de la Mort frôlée de près. De trop près.

« Anthony Edward Stark...Iron Man. », chantonna une voix suave, celle d'un des aliens verts, le second d'après sa position, légèrement plus en retrait que celui capuché « Vous êtes donc l'humain ayant détruit le vaisseau mère chitauri… Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Nous sommes le peuple des Skrulls. », déclara-t-il en désignant d'un geste de la main ses comparses « Et vous nous faites l'honneur d'une si charmante compagnie, Avengers…Les fameux Hulk, Captain America, Hawkeye... »

Il les énumérait très calmement, un de ses sourcils se haussant en une expression presque amusée.

« Black Widow…Et vous, fils d'Odin, dont la Foudre vint à bout de nombre des escadrons envoyés par le portail… »

L'alien s'approcha de la cage, tapotant son holster tout en lorgnant leurs prisonniers.

« Vous tous, qui avez mis à mal les plans de conquête de nos alliés… », siffla-t-il, son expression se durcissant « Vous tous, qui allez payer… »

Il planta ses pupilles mordorées sur eux.

« Alors, puisque cette suivante ne vous épargnera pas... », s'interrompit-il, regardant soudainement Thor, braquant ses yeux sur les siens sans les lâcher « _…Ayez foi en notre colère._ »

Le blond rata durement un battement mais n'eût pas le temps de considérer plus longtemps la dernière phrase du Skrull, celui-ci attrapant vivement la dague qu'il caressait du bout des doigts depuis une dizaine de secondes, et, se retournant d'une seule foulée, l'envoya droit dans le bras du chef des aliens qui gémit de surprise plus que de douleur. Sous le coup de l'étonnement, il relâcha le sort qui retenait les Avengers pendant à peine quelques secondes, mais elles furent suffisantes pour que l'équipe des super-héros prenne d'assaut leurs adversaires.

« Il n'y a plus aucun être vivant à part eux dans les parages. Ils sont capables de métamorphose, donc tuez tout ce qui bougera. », les avertit le traître, n'hésitant pas une seconde avant de jeter son dévolu sur le leader.

La bataille face à leurs ennemis fut ridiculement courte. Sans doute misaient-ils tout sur l'emprisonnement que le Skrull avait détruit bien vite.

De son côté, ce dernier échangeait des coups féroces avec son adversaire. Après quelques tintements et crissements de lames qui se heurtent, ils s'arrêtèrent à une dizaine de mètres l'un de l'autre.

Hawkeye voulut lever son arc en direction de leur dernier ennemi, mais le Skrull lui intima de ne pas le faire :

« Je me charge moi-même de lui. »

Et son ton suggérait qu'il attendait ce moment depuis très longtemps.

« Ravi de te revoir, l'Autre. », grinça-t-il brutalement.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas immédiatement, avant d'énoncer un constat qui devait le perturber, même s'il ne le montrait pas :

« Tu n'es pas celui que tu prétends être. »

Le Skrull ricana.

« En effet. Je pense qu'il serait plus convenable que je décline mon identité. » Il fit tourner sa dague entre ses doigts, puis se retourna, tout à coup sérieux, posant ses yeux sur Thor. Ce dernier était animé d'un profond doute…mais c'était impossible, tout bonnement impossible. Il l'avait vu être transpercé sous ses yeux. Il l'avait vu mourir sous ses yeux. Il l'avait vu s'excuser et rendre son dernier souffle dans ses bras.

« Quoiqu'il se produise… », commença le Skrull, une voix étonnamment suave « Quoi que tu vois, fils d'Odin et de Frigga, ne fais rien. »

Un éclat vert illumina bientôt le corps de l'alien, dévoilant sa réelle nature aux yeux du monde qu'il avait quitté en changeant de forme, aux yeux du monde qui l'avait jeté dans les ténèbres entre lesquelles il oscillait sans cesse, incapable de s'arrêter d'un côté de la barrière, la brisant, puis tentant de la maintenir, animé par des sentiments contraires qui se heurtaient pour ne créer qu'une profonde impersonnalité. Il n'était pas une chose, pas un caractère, pas une âme, pas une entité définie par les mots. Il était la continuelle contradiction. L'amour et le mépris, la clairvoyance et le déni, la force et la vulnérabilité, la fierté et la haine de soi.

Le Chaos.

« Mon ingrat petit prince ! », rit soudainement l'Autre « Venu prendre ta revanche sur le monde ? »

« Thor…Il était censé être mort, n'est-ce pas ? », souffla Tony, aussi abasourdi que tous les Avengers, les empêchant de clamer leur colère pour le moment. Moment qui ne durait probablement que quelques secondes, avant que…

« Thor ! Que fout ce salaud ici ?! »

Clint.

« Je n'en sais rien. », répondit sèchement le dieu de la Foudre.

Sa poigne s'était resserrée sur Mjölnir et sa mâchoire semblait contractée. Il était furieux.

« Loki, que… »

« Plus tard pour les paroles, mon frère. », coupa l'intéressé, un grondement sourd s'échappant de sa poitrine tandis que l'Autre usait de sa vitesse extraordinaire pour se jeter sur lui avec un entrain sans égal.

Loki parvint à faire glisser la lame de l'alien contre la sienne afin de s'écarter et laisser son adversaire être propulsé en avant par sa propre vitesse, perdant l'équilibre. Ainsi positionné dans son dos, le dieu trancha profondément de la nuque jusqu'aux omoplates son ennemi qui poussa un râle de douleur.

Sans aucun doute, le Jötunn dominait son adversaire qui reçut de plus en plus de coups.

Malheureusement, c'était mal connaître les êtres fourbes tels que lui, et l'Autre se laissa toucher volontairement, interceptant ensuite le bras de Loki pour les maintenir face à face.

Le dieu écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'une énergie sombre prenait vit au creux de la main de l'alien.

« Celle-là, mon petit Prince, te condamneras à me suivre jusqu'à _notre Maître_ à tous les deux…Car crois-moi, tu ne te remettras pas facilement de ce coup. », sourit l'Autre alors que Loki tirait sur son bras pour se dégager.

Peine perdue. Le rayon noir fut projeté.

Et traversa le clone de Loki.

« Tu disais ? », ronronna le dieu, un bras passé autour de la gorge de l'Autre, l'étouffant à demi « Un imbécile tel que toi ne devrait jamais sous-estimer des êtres tels que nous…je pensais que tu l'apprendrais. Et dernière précision… »

Ses yeux se dilatèrent légèrement alors qu'il articulait :

« Il n'est pas mon Maître. »

Il planta sa dague dans le cœur de l'alien et le relâcha, alors qu'il crachait une gorgée de liquide épais, noir et bouillonnant. Néanmoins et à la grande surprise générale, il se redressa avec une rage sans nom, sans doute un relent de force qu'il puisait dans ses dernières ressources, et concentra brutalement une énorme quantité de pouvoir dont Loki ne put se protéger que par un bouclier de magie.

« STEVE ! » s'écria une voix dans son dos, l'Autre retombant violemment au sol, son corps au bout de ses forces se dissipant en un murmure rageur incompréhensible.

Le soldat était agenouillé au sol, un serpentin de fumée noire l'entourant. Il avait dû être frappé par l'énergie destinée à anéantir le dieu de la Malice. Bientôt, Thor accourut vers ses camarades qui s'attroupaient autour de leur allié.

« Thor ! », rugit Loki en s'approchant à son tour « C'est de la magie noire ! »

Comprenant rapidement, le blond attrapa vivement par l'épaule Natasha qui tendait sa main vers Steve, à présent couché au sol et geignant alors que le fluide sombre tourbillonnait follement autour de lui.

« Ne le touchez surtout pas. », intima-t-il à tous les Avengers.

« Pardon ?! », s'exclama Stark « Et tu m'expliques ce qu'on fait alors, on le laisse crever peut-être ?! »

Tandis qu'une multitude de contestations s'élevaient, Bruce, saisissant l'ampleur du problème, se tourna vers le seul magicien :

« Que va-t-il lui arriver ? »

Loki observa avec froideur tous les visages qui se tournèrent vers lui, considérant la question un instant, et finalement siffla, indifférent :

« Il est mortel et n'est en aucun cas un utilisateur de la magie. La magie noire est un poison, il ne peut l'évacuer de son corps, et elle va le consumer. Douloureusement », ajouta-t-il « Vous feriez mieux de le tuer par vos propres moyens. »

Steve poussa un gémissement plus intense, ses doigts se crispant sur sa combinaison contre son cœur, son dos s'arquant de souffrance.

« Loki, il y a-t-il un moyen ? », demanda subitement Thor, la panique clairement lisible dans ses yeux.

Le dieu ne répondit pas, provocant la fureur immédiate de son frère :

« Réponds-moi ! », ordonna-t-il en saisissant son col d'une main, l'autre serrée si fortement sur Mjölnir que s'il n'écrasait pas le manche, ce serait le crâne de Loki qui subirait ce sort.

« Même si je pouvais te donner un moyen, pourquoi le ferais-je ? Ce sont mes ennemis. Leur mort m'importe peu. », cracha Loki.

Au milieu des vociférations des Avengers, Clint et Stark s'approchant subitement dans l'intention ferme d'éclater l'Asgardien avec la plus grande violence dont ils n'avaient jamais fait preuve, une voix seule, brève, vive, claquant dans l'air, retentit :

« Fais-le ! »

Loki pencha la tête, ses yeux plantés dans ceux du dieu du Tonnerre comme deux crochets dans sa peau, ensanglantés et impitoyables. Leurs muscles étaient tendus, prêt à se contracter de toute leur force pour terrasser l'autre, le regard de Thor n'exprimant qu'une colère sourde et explosive.

« Les sentiments. », ricana soudain Loki, posant sa main sur celle de son frère pour la retirer « Ecarte-toi. »

Il mit du temps à réagir, mais le relâcha finalement.

« Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit… »

« Je ne suis pas stupide. », dit simplement Loki, son regard dérivant sur le super-héros qui perdait des couleurs et commençait à faiblir sérieusement.

La main de Loki traversa le nuage de magie et son pouce ainsi que son annulaire vinrent se poser sur chacune des tempes de Steve. Bientôt, la fumée noire s'enroula autour des doigts, de la main, et du bras de Loki, sillonnant sa peau et disparaissant sous les manches de son manteau et le métal de ses protèges-bras.

« Steve Rogers. », l'appela Loki d'une voix à la fois ferme et agréable « Ouvrez les yeux et regardez-moi. »

A la surprise général, le soldat qui semblait si déconnecté du monde quelques secondes plus tôt posa les yeux sur Loki.

« Bien. A présent, refermez-les, et localisez le plus précisément possible la douleur. »

Les muscles du blond se tendirent et un râle sortit de sa bouche, si bien que Loki grinça une nouvelle fois son nom alors que le soldat commençait à bouger plus violemment. Le magicien reprit :

« Je ne peux rien si vous ne coopérez pas. Localisez la douleur, je dois savoir où l'énergie noire stagne dans votre corps. »

La poitrine de Steve se soulevait lourdement alors qu'il haletait. Les Avengers ignoraient ce qu'il se passait, mais à la façon dont Loki sourit après quelques secondes, ils comprirent que le magicien avait eu des réponses…quel que soit le moyen qu'il avait employé pour les entendre.

« Loki… », commença Thor, mais il fut coupée par la voix glaciale de l'intéressé :

« La magie noire est un poison, je pensais l'avoir dit. »

Sur la peau pâle où glissait la magie retirée du corps de Steve apparaissait peu à peu des brûlures noires et pourpres.

« Je suis un magicien, je pourrais les évacuer de mon corps. », expliqua-t-il simplement, affaibli par le processus en tâchant de le montrer le moins possible. Pourtant, la sueur qui perlait sur sa peau et le faible tremblement de sa main ne traduisaient que trop bien qu'il subissait aussi les effets néfastes de la magie noire, même s'ils étaient beaucoup moins marqués chez lui.

Et puis, d'un seul coup, des espèces de cicatrices noires apparurent à leur tour et cette fois-ci Loki écarquilla clairement les yeux. Il souffla un juron en Asgardien, qui n'échappa aucunement à Thor qui tenta une approche.

« Ne les touche pas. », articula lentement le dieu du Chaos, clairement tendu mais surtout menaçant.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Rien. »

« Ce n'est pas rien, tu… »

« Cela ne concerne que moi ! », pesta Loki en se relevant, l'opération terminée, maudissant son vacillement dû au brusque changement de position que tous remarquèrent sans le dire, le dieu en proie à une colère froide. Heureusement pour Loki qui détestait que l'attention soit à ce point, et de cette manière, tournée vers lui, le soldat reprit conscience, attirant alors tous les regards. Il descendit le sien jusqu'à sa main.

Les cicatrices sombres couraient le long de la partie exposée de sa peau, semblant monter également plus haut. Sur son visage, sans qu'il ne puisse la voir mais seulement la deviner à cause de la brûlure occasionnée, la même ligne brisée était apparue au niveau de son front jusqu'à l'arcade sourcilière. Il grimaça légèrement, prit d'une certaine nausée, et complétement exténué. Il pouvait déjà sentir une fraîcheur familière due au surmenage de son corps, perdant peu à peu la sensibilité de ses membres malgré les meurtrissures lancinantes qui s'alignaient les unes après les autres.

Il souffla profondément, puis envoya un regard appuyé à Thor, signe qu'il n'allait pas attendre des heures qu'ils aient fini, surtout qu'il craignait très sérieusement de perdre connaissance devant les Avengers, et ça…c'était hors de question.

Mais son frère semblait obstinément vouloir prendre des nouvelles du soldat, et Loki massa légèrement sa tempe d'une main tandis que sa tête le lançait. Il la retira alors qu'il interpelait le blond. Ce dernier se retourna, sa colère passée revenant au grand galop, à la surprise de Loki. Il pensait qu'il ne se soucierait pas des aspects de sa survie immédiatement étant donné le fait qu'il venait de sauver –certes avec une très mauvaise volonté- la vie d'un de ses compagnons, et qu'il était à présent affaibli.

Mais une rage sans doute due à la nouvelle trahison du brun l'animait, l'empêchant même de voir Loki changer de jambe d'appui alors qu'il venait de perdre l'équilibre l'instant de quelques secondes.

« Ce n'est pas un hasard si tu es là…Je t'ai vu mourir…je t'ai vu… », gronda Thor, tel une tempête, avant qu'il ne saisissent d'une main la nuque de Loki et de l'autre un pan de son épais manteau, l'obligeant à maintenir la tête en arrière pour ainsi rester debout « Tu m'as encore trompé…Après ce que tu as dit, comment oses-tu… »

« Thor, nous verrons ces choses… », s'interrompant, il reprit une profonde respiration, son souffle mouillé et erratique alors que l'effort même de ce geste vital lui demandait une énergie immense « …Plus tard. »

« Plus tard ? Il n'en est pas ques-… »

Loki s'arqua soudain, coupant court à toute conversation, sa gorge le brûlant tandis qu'un filet de sang s'échappait de ses lèvres. Il plaqua l'une de ses mains contre son cou, contre cette peau qui vibrait au rythme effréné de son cœur et tomba à genoux contre le sol, sa respiration sifflante. Et alors les marques noires s'emballèrent, consumant la peau alentours, rongeant la chair et les muscles, la magie de Loki régénérant sans cesse les tissus endommagés.

Ses muscles se crispèrent une dernière fois et poussa une plainte rauque, comme si entendre sa propre voix était son seul moyen de se raccrocher à la réalité tandis que sa vision se troublait. Une dernière fois, une pression incommensurable s'exerça contre son crâne et il gémit avant de s'effondrer lourdement.

-XXXXX-

**Tout d'abord, bonjour à tous !  
**

**Pour précision, ce chapitre est très externe, il a peu, trèèès peu, de développement au niveau psychologique, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aime aussi peu que vous cet aspect impersonnel, et il m'arrive très rarement de présenter les choses sous un tel angle. Les chapitres suivants seront donc un concentré non négligeable de sentiments et perceptions, ne vous en faites pas^^.**

**Cela faisait un moment que je songeais à écrire ce retour de Loki qui me trottait dans le crâne. Je ne pensais pas en revanche en faire un Thorki de plusieurs chapitres. Au départ, cela devait être un OS (bien moins développé mais des idées me sont venues entre-temps) centré sur une relation purement fraternelle.**

**Je parie sur 4-5 chapitres, environ. Peut-être plus, peut-être moins.**

**En bref, nous parlerons un peu de magie noire (une fâcheuse tendance à en faire des tonnes sur la magie, je trouve que ce côté de Loki est trop peu développé dans les films, même si les dagues, c'est cool).**

**Pour les dates de publication, il faudra compter à partir du week-end prochain pour le prochain chapitre, voire plus, je ne sais pas, mais je promets de ne pas trop traîner !**

**N'oubliez pas de me nourrir, les reviews sont de délicieux mets ! Merci pour votre lecture ! :D**


	2. Rongé par les mensonges

**Chapitre 2 : Rongé par les mensonges  
**

-XXXXX-

Loki se retourna contre le tissu confortable et moelleux sur lequel il était installé. Il s'humecta les lèvres, une douce brume embuant son esprit, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en tentant de se remémorer quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui indiquer où il était, les circonstances dans lesquelles il s'était endormi, et…

…et ce qu'il faisait dans un canapé midgardien.

Même si pour le moment il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler d'un éventuel plan qu'il aurait mis en place et l'aurait amené à sa situation actuelle, une chose était sûre, tout ne devait pas s'être passé comme prévu. En vérité, rien d'étonnant à cela car les événements s'enchaînaient strictement de manière imprévue, voire chaotique, dans son cas. Il soupira lourdement à ce constat, puis étira ses muscles endoloris, son corps complétement ankylosé et sa conscience à peine ouverte au monde extérieur.

Le magicien songea enfin à regarder un peu autour de lui, malgré le fait que la luminosité assez basse diminue sa vision. La pièce était plongée une semi-obscurité due à l'aube qui commençait à poindre, le tout éclairé par les lumières de New York.

Les lumières de New York ?

Maintenant, la mémoire commençait à lui revenir. Il se souvenait clairement de cette vue, cette baie vitrée par laquelle il avait jeté cette Ô combien insupportable créature qu'était Tony Stark. Et donc, une seule conclusion pour tout ceci : il se trouvait dans la Tour Stark, exténué, et ses sens anormalement peu perceptifs.

Il se redressa, faisant rouler les articulations de ses poignets, et plissa les yeux pour remarquer une forme sur un second canapé proche du sien.

Thor.

Son plan et les derniers événements lui revenaient en tête à présent, et il soupira, regardant alors ses mains. Les ecchymoses et cicatrices noires avaient disparues. Tant mieux. Pourtant, il était encore fébrile à ce propos, mais préféra écarter l'opportunité d'émettre maintenant des hypothèses sur les cicatrices apparues au contact de la magie noire.

Il mobilisa plutôt son attention sur le Dieu de la Foudre, à demi allongé étrangement sur le canapé, le dos à moitié tordu, ce qui amusa Loki tout comme cela l'intrigua. Son frère avait dû rester à ses côtés afin de surveiller ses faits et gestes, mais le magicien leva les yeux au ciel en songeant qu'il devait avoir été très peu attentif ou trop confiant pour s'assoupir ainsi. Ou juste fatigué. A cette pensée, il faillit lui-même lâcher un bâillement. Par Yggdrasil, que lui arrivait-il à la fin ?

Son regard tomba sur la table en face de lui, où trônait une boîte machiavélique (oui, machiavélique) de sédatifs.

Loki détestait les Midgardiens et cette coutume de droguer les gens…à moins que cela ne vaille que pour lui. Hm, oui, ce devait sans doute être ça.

Il laissa ses jambes le guider vers son frère, non sans une certaine mollesse du Nain qu'on tire à la forge avant qu'il ait achevé ses onze heures de sommeil, et s'accroupit face à Thor, les doigts entrelacés et coudes sur ses genoux. Légèrement hagard, il l'observa un certain moment avant d'avoir un sourire malicieux.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, le canapé bascula en arrière, entraînant le dieu du Tonnerre qui n'avait absolument pas compris ce qui lui arrivait.

« Bonjour, mon frère. »

L'intéressé cligna des yeux et les posa sur Loki, qui positionné au-dessus de lui, le regardait de haut. Il semblait absolument sérieux, contrairement à ce que son précédent acte suggérait.

« J'ai à te parler. »

« Dans ce cas, Tête de Bouc, j'écouterai aussi. », statua la voix de Stark qui entrait dans la pièce, relativement enthousiaste malgré l'heure (environ six heures du matin) « Et toi, Cumulonimbus, j'veux bien que tu remettes mon canapé correctement, ce serait cool. »

Loki eut un sourire scandaleusement sarcastique à l'entente du surnom, tandis que Thor se reprenait.

Un petit moment plus tard, le dieu des Mensonges se rassit dans le canapé dans lequel il s'était réveillé, à présent face à un second où Stark avait pris place.

« Jarvis, appelle Bruce aussi. On commencera pas sans lui. », demanda le milliardaire, se vautrant quelque peu dans son canapé.

« Tout de suite, monsieur. Aucun des autres Avengers en plus ?»

« Non, 'sont occupés. », répondit Tony en mâchonnant un Granola.

-XXXXX-

« Tout d'abord, je veux savoir pourquoi tu es en vie. »

Mjölnir restait éloigné de sa poigne. Mais très clairement, le dieu du Tonnerre se contenait pour ne pas mettre en évidence ses suppositions sur une énième tromperie de son frère, dont il aurait été encore une fois la victime. Au lieu de cela, il le laissa parler, ce que, des années auparavant, il n'aurait sûrement pas fait. C'est aussi grâce à cette pensée qu'il donnait un minimum le bénéfice du doute à son frère, car si lui-même avait été capable de changer, alors peut-être pouvait-il croire les excuses de Loki à Svartalfheim comme sincères, et ce même si cette logique n'était pas celle qui animait ses sentiments demeurant négatifs malgré tout.

Tony et Bruce, quant à eux, ne dirent rien (applaudissons Tony), afin de ne pas couper Loki dans son élan, étant lunatique de nature, et même, un véritable volcan : un instant il dort, celui d'après il se réveille avec l'idée de décimer tout ce qui l'entoure pendant que le sol se casse la gueule sous vos pieds. Ils pressentaient donc que le dieu se fermerait à la moindre interruption malvenue.

« Hm. », fit simplement le brun, réfléchissant « Je suis en vie tout simplement car je ne suis jamais mort. »

« Ne joue pas avec moi, Loki. Je veux des réponses claires. », répondit le dieu d'une voix ferme qui n'accepterait pas le refus.

Le magicien soupira. C'était tout bonnement d'un ennui phénoménal d'être l'individu interrogé, surtout quand dans ses propres intérêts il ne pouvait se permettre que de dire la vérité qui était toujours plus amusante à déformer qu'à divulguer telle quelle.

« A Svartalfheim, lorsque tu m'as vu être empalé par le Kurse », commença-t-il enfin « Ce n'était qu'une illusion, une image que j'ai matérialisée dans ton esprit. Oui, le second de Malekith est bien mort, et oui, je l'ai tué. Mais la réalité est qu'au moment où tu l'as vu me transpercer le cœur, il était déjà mort, tué par la même arme que tu m'as vu utiliser. Je n'ai fait que décaler les images dans ton esprit pour y ajouter la riposte du Kurse, et ma propre mort. »

Il annonçait toutes ces choses avec un ton neutre, et bientôt Thor s'avança vers lui, et ils furent levés et face à face.

« Ce que j'ai vu était un clone de toi ? »

« Non. C'était bien moi…mais avec quelques ajouts, disons. », précisa le brun, se rappelant le temps de quelques secondes ses "derniers instants"…Avait-il donc réellement dû les attendre pour que son frère le prenne ainsi dans ses bras ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, un goût amer accompagnait ce constat, et une rancœur profonde s'élevait dans ses entrailles. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il avait sans doute mérité tout ceci.

Thor ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, réellement perplexe. Son état irascible n'apparaissait même plus, ce qui était bien plus inquiétant qu'autre chose.

Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était en proie à une colère froide, cela signifiait qu'il était déçu et trahi, deux sentiments d'où découlait une rage autrement plus violente une fois la situation parfaitement assimilée par la personne qui les ressentait.

« Pourquoi ? »

Loki s'humecta les lèvres. C'était chez lui un signe de réflexion, de calcul : il cherchait les bons mots, les plus mielleux et acceptables dans les circonstances. _Silvertongue_, n'est-ce pas.

« Je ne pouvais pas revenir avec toi comme si de rien n'était, car une fois rentré, m'aurais-tu laissé durant le reste de mon éternité dans les geôles asgardiennes, mon frère ? Tu connais déjà la réponse. »

« Je croyais t'avoir demandé de ne pas jouer avec moi. Réponds à ma question, au lieu d'essayer de susciter un quelconque sentiment de culpabilité. »

« Parce que tu penses n'être coupable de rien ? »

« Réponds-moi. C'est la seule chose que je te demande. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux dieux et Avengers. Ils se toisèrent longuement, et bientôt le Trickster croisa ses mains dans son dos, en une attitude princière qui aurait fait lever les yeux au ciel à Stark si l'atmosphère avait été moins lourde.

Regardant toujours son frère, le magicien reprit d'une voix posée, marchant autour de Thor comme un professeur l'aurait fait autour d'un élève :

« '_Je protégerai Asgard et les Neuf Royaumes, mais je ne peux le faire depuis ce trône.' _»

La respiration du blond s'interrompit et il écarquilla les yeux, immobile et incroyablement tendu, tandis que Loki marchait toujours autour de lui. Ce fut lorsqu'il arriva dans son dos qu'il s'arrêta et se pencha vers l'oreille de Thor :

«_ 'Loki, malgré ses actes, l'avait compris mieux que je ne le pourrais jamais…La brutalité, les sacrifices…Ils transforment l'homme que vous êtes.'_ »

Silence.

« _'Je pourrais être un homme bon mais pas un grand roi._' », enchaîna Loki.

« Comment… »

« Je t'ai laissé le choix, Thor. Je t'ai laissé le choix de décider de mon avenir. Mais tu as refusé le trône. », expliqua-t-il avec une certaine vigueur, tordant les doigts entrelacés dans son dos, pensif. Ce "choix" qu'il avait soi-disant laissé était une notion discutable, car tôt ou tard il aurait trouvé le moyen d'écarter Thor, mais il vaut toujours mieux faire croire à l'être manipulé qu'il est le seul en faute.

« ...Je ne comprends pas. »

Loki soupira et s'approcha un peu plus du dos de Thor pour passer un bras devant lui, dévoilant sa main.

Le dieu du Tonnerre fixa son regard dessus, ne tentant pas de se dérober à cette étreinte possessive de celui qui contrôle la situation, cette étreinte où les mots venimeux, ensorceleurs et envoûtants, soufflés d'une voix suave à l'oreille, insinuaient des idées dans l'esprit tout en le convaincant que le principe était venu de lui-même.

Et à ce moment-là, Thor savait que Loki souriait.

Alors, en une étincelle verte vive qui lui fit plisser les yeux, un objet se matérialisa, tout d'abord aveuglant, puis reprenant peu à peu des teintes ordinaires. Des nuances dorées reconnaissables entre mille.

« Et ça, le comprends-tu, Thor ? », souffla son frère.

C'était Gungnir qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. C'était le sceptre royal, le sceptre d'Odin…

_Odin._

La réaction fut immédiate et plus violente que prévue :

« Qu'as-tu fait ?! », vociféra Thor en se retournant vivement, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblant unes à unes dans son esprit, et bientôt Loki fut écrasé contre le bois –maintenant parcouru d'une large fissure– du bar de Tony Stark. Ce dernier, animé d'un même mouvement que Bruce alla saisir l'épaule du dieu furieux :

« Thor, on a encore besoin de- »

« Que s'est-il passé ? Que lui as-tu fait ?! », gronda-t-il, complétement inconscient de la présence des deux autres Avengers.

« Lâche-moi. », statua le brun.

Les pupilles de Thor s'étrécirent dangereusement.

« Thor…Lâche-moi. », s'emportait peu à peu le dieu du Chaos, sans toutefois le manifester plus que nécessaire, ses yeux et son ton clairement assez expressifs.

« Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas tué. », siffla le dieu.

Loki garda ses pupilles, deux brasiers glacials, rivés droit sur le visage de Thor qui vociférait à quelque centimètre du sien. Il sentit la fureur tordre ses intestins, son sang s'écouler comme l'acide dans ses veines, provoquant une chaleur déchirante qui faisait trembler ses poings entravés par le guerrier blond.

« Tony, Bruce…sortez. », ordonna Thor.

« Quoi ? Tu te fous de nous ? Tu vas éclater mes meubles ! »

« Tony… », commença Bruce, captant ensuite le regard de Thor qui, plus que des mots, finirent par avoir leur effet. Ils sortirent, laissant les deux dieux seuls, celui de la Foudre encore particulièrement hors de lui lorsqu'il reprit avec véhémence :

« Dis-le-moi, Loki. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait une chose pareille. »

« Et si c'était le cas ? »

Thor rugit littéralement, ne relâchant sa prise sur son frère que pour se retourner et l'envoyer deux mètres derrière lui, le magicien heurtant le sol en un râle de colère bien plus que de douleur. Cette fois-ci, Loki avait franchi le point de non-retour, et il explosa dans une tempête de rage irrépressible :

« Tu es bien un imbécile naïf, Thor ! Sais-tu réellement qui est Odin ?! Celui qu'on nomme respectueusement Père-de-toute-chose, un soi-disant gardien des Neuf Royaumes ! Crois-tu encore à ces histoires quand nous savons tous deux qu'elles sont racontées pour calmer les colères d'antan, lorsqu'Odin conquérait les Mondes afin de les _unifier_ ? Et quelles alliances majestueuses et fidèles, mon frère, a-t-il pu lier ! Combien sont morts pour établir cette paix ? Des milliers. Et pour quoi ? Pour une paix factice dans la crainte d'une répression d'Odin. Voilà la _vérité_, Thor, voilà le monde dans lequel tu vis et pour lequel on t'a formé ! Voilà Yggdrasil tel qu'il est, une alliance feinte sous l'image faussée d'un souverain juste ! »

Thor serrait les poings et son regard était d'une froideur rare. A cause de la douleur d'entendre la vérité qu'il niait ou ignorait jusqu'ici, ou la colère contre Loki ? … Nul ne saurait le dire.

« Odin a détruit l'image d'Asgard et son règne l'a condamnée à, tôt ou tard, en recevoir les représailles. On ne ment pas éternellement aux peuples en dépeignant une représentation idyllique du monde, car toujours, _toujours_, il existera des êtres capables de rétablir et embraser les vérités les plus vives. Sais-tu combien il mentait ? Combien il laissait progressivement sur son passage prendre place les prémices de la haine en simulant le faux, avant que la vérité n'éclate ? »

La mâchoire de Loki se serra, et ses yeux plus ouverts que d'habitude, brillant d'une folie lancinante, transperçaient telles des lames affutées, leur métal crissant en un son de grincement atroce, coupant, transperçant, arrachant, pour qu'enfin leur pointe s'émousse et ne force l'attaque à cesser.

Jusque-là, la folie trancherait tout lien, tout souvenir heureux, laissant l'affliction inébranlable corrompre son cœur noirci par le temps trop long à souffrir en silence.

« Sais-tu combien il est responsable de ce que j'ai fait ? »

La voix de Loki était malsaine, emplie d'une volonté de briser pour ressentir le plaisir de ne plus être seul dans la torture de soi-même, pour infliger aux autres ce qu'il avait vécu avec autant de cruauté. Mais le pire n'était pas cela. Ce n'était pas la haine, pas la folie, pas cette souffrance.

C'était ce sentiment qui naissait au creux de la poitrine de Thor et qui lui hurlait que tout ceci était la pure vérité.

Alors il laissa parler Loki, le laissa déverser son venin, car il y avait un désespoir chez le dieu de la Malice qui lui brisa le cœur. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir cela plus tôt, avant que les crochets enfoncés dans la chair de Loki s'enfoncent au point de ne plus pouvoir être retirés ?

« Sais-tu comment, toi, il t'a rendu un héritier arrogant et idiot, au point de te détourner de tout, et de ne pas voir ton propre frère sombrer dans l'abîme où il a été jeté ? Sais-tu à quel point il a érodé mon âme et à quel point les événements qu'il a engendrés m'ont poussés à te haïr ? Et me haïr d'autant plus ? Sais-tu jusqu'où j'aurais pu te suivre, mon frère, s'il ne m'avait pas détruit ? »

La dernière phrase fut prononcée si basse, pour lui-même, Loki soudain plus petit, plus renfermé, plus vulnérable. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant de longues secondes, avant que Thor ne s'avance, une expression indéchiffrable au visage. Et là, le brun recula, clairement distant, et reprit complétement le sujet précédent, ses yeux ne mentant cependant pas sur l'impact de ses précédents mots sur lui-même :

« Autrefois la force d'Asgard et la crainte occasionnée maintenait la paix. Mais Asgard a faibli. Freyr établit son pouvoir sur sa terre d'origine, Vanaheim, et celle sur laquelle Odin l'a nommé roi, Álfheim. Nidavellir gagne en puissance en rejetant toute négociation qui ne lui profiterait autrement que beaucoup trop généreusement. Je ne suis pas de ceux comme Odin qui ferment les yeux en attendant que la crise passe, car bientôt Asgard, tout comme Muspellheim et Jötunheim, ne deviendra qu'une terre de plus à conquérir. Et qui sait quand cela arrivera ? Odin est une image méprisée pour avoir asservi les peuples d'Yggdrasil. Il n'est pas celui qui peut unifier les Royaumes. Il est celui qui par son image ensanglantée poussera Asgard à être consumée dans les flammes de la vengeance. C'est une chose qu'il nous faut réparer avant de ne devenir qu'un morceau de terre convoité. Nous devons user de l'influence qu'il nous reste pour unifier les Neuf Royaumes, et ce, maintenant. Et… »

Il se coupa, les mains de Thor apposées sur le haut de ses bras, le poussant légèrement vers la droite. Loki lui lança un regard interrogateur, regard bien que toujours hanté par le conflit de ses sentiments engendré par leur précédente conversation.

« Assieds-toi, Loki. Les sédatifs font toujours effets. »

Il ne rajouta pas le "tu as l'air complétement épuisé" qui aurait sans doute fait déborder le vase.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, le magicien resta immobile avant de se laisser conduire vers le canapé, relativement de mauvaise grâce car il pouvait très bien se déplacer sans une main sur son épaule, mais il ne releva pas. Une fois assis, Il posa des yeux inquisiteurs sur Thor, semblant l'analyser entièrement, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Si prévenant, mon frère. », ironisa-t-il enfin.

Son sourire fut légèrement troublé quand Thor s'assit à côté de lui, geste qu'il n'avait pas senti venir. Le guerrier asgardien regardait devant lui, et il baissa la tête légèrement quand il reprit la parole, toujours sans croiser les yeux de son frère :

« Je suis désolée. »

Loki cligna des yeux. Quoi ?

Thor faillit rire en se retournant pour voir l'expression de Loki mais il se ressaisit et continua :

« Je te dois des excuses… Tu as sauvé Steve malgré tout, et je me suis comporté de manière assez…ingrate, à ton égard. »

« Euphémisme. », sourit Loki.

Thor lui rendit son sourire. La tempête avait étrangement cessée, et maintenant il semblait légèrement hésiter quant aux gestes à adopter face au Jötunn qui le regardait avec une curiosité non feinte. C'était une lueur si commune dans les pupilles du brun, quelque chose que Thor avait toujours vu dans son regard, depuis son plus ancien souvenir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Une soif de savoir, d'observation, d'analyse, à laquelle le blond se raccrochait pour continuer à croire qu'un jour il arriverait à saisir ce Loki et l'extirper de ses mensonges pour obtenir le vrai, le comprendre, mais aussi apaiser la douleur qui brillait dans son regard, car elle était la cause de tout.

« Je suis quand même heureux que tu sois en vie, mon frère, n'en doute jamais. »

Avec cette phrase posée comme un cheveu sur la soupe, Loki sentit la conversation déraper sur une pente très dangereuse. Il n'était pas prêt pour déverser autre chose que la colère farouche qui l'étreignait, et rien que le fait d'entendre Thor l'appeler en tant qu'un frère –ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis son emprisonnement– diffusait en lui l'envie de fuir une telle conversation. Du moins, pour le moment.

Thor avait pivoté vers lui, et sa main fut saisie par celle de Loki quand il l'approcha de nouveau pour la poser sur l'épaule du magicien.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour rien, Thor. J'ai encore des choses à te dire. Et tu peux faire revenir tes petits compagnons midgardiens que tu aimes tant, ils sont relativement concernés. », ajouta-t-il.

Au moins, cela garantissait qu'ils ne mèneraient pas une conversation trop personnelle si les deux Avengers restaient présents.

-XXXXX-

« Dooonc…Tu gouvernes depuis six ans en tant qu'Odin, et là t'as laissé un de tes clones le temps de venir. », résuma brièvement Tony.

Loki hocha la tête.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu avais fait de lui. », intervint Thor, qui depuis le retour des Avengers s'était peu exprimé, afin de ne pas raviver les tensions avec son frère. Sinon, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas.

« Eh bien, disons que Huginn et Muninn ont un nouveau compagnon de vol. »

…

…

…

« Tu as transformé Père en corbeau ? »

Loki voulut siffler de mécontentement quand Thor appela Odin "père", mais la situation était trop belle pour la gâcher avec de l'agacement.

« Tout à fait. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je veille quand même à ce qu'il ne soit pas mangé par un quelconque prédateur. », fit le dieu de la Malice en asticotant l'ongle de son index avec son pouce, dans une hilarante posture de manucure qui semblait à la fois ridicule à Stark mais convenait au dieu d'une manière qu'il ne saurait expliquer. En réalité, même comme ça, Loki arrivait à conserver une certaine classe incompréhensible pour un homme « Mais revenons aux raisons de ma venue. »

Il lâcha du regard ses ongles, mais commença à tapoter le manche de Gungnir avec ses doigts. Qui sait laquelle de ces deux positions était la plus prétentieuse, et cette fois, Stark leva clairement les yeux au ciel.

« Thor, tu dois te souvenir de ce que nous racontais Frigga sur un certain Thanos. »

Thor plissa les yeux, intrigué.

« Oui, le Titan Fou, l'Amant de la Mort … Il vit dans une autre partie de l'Univers, s'est opposé aux Neuf Royaumes et a été éliminé. »

La langue de Loki claqua dans l'air :

« Non. »

« C'est pourtant ce qu'on dit. »

« Par les Nornes, cesse d'être aussi convaincu de tout. Malekith était-il mort ? »

Il ne répondit pas, offrant à Loki la possibilité d'enchaîner :

« Thanos est vivant et rassemble les armées qu'il a asservies. Sa prochaine cible sera les Neuf Royaumes et nous ne pouvons rien si nous ne les unissons pas. »

« Et comment savez-vous tout ça, s'il vit à l'autre bout de l'Univers ? », demanda Bruce, un peu suspicieux.

Loki leur expliqua, avec une attitude parfaitement calme :

« Quand je suis venu sur Midgard pour trouver le Tesseract, c'est Thanos qui m'a confié le sceptre et l'armée des Chitauris. Thanos recherche le pouvoir, et la mort. Il avait auparavant besoin du Tesseract pour déplacer ses armées, mais durant six ans il s'est activé pour conquérir plus de territoires et s'est rapproché. Nous arrivons au stade où bientôt il pourra mener une attaque sur les mondes d'Yggdrasil sans le cube. »

« Et pourquoi ne pas vous allier à lui, s'il a un si grand empire ? »

Loki ricana amèrement :

« J'ai échoué dans la récupération du Tesseract. La seule chose pour laquelle Thanos voudrait me revoir serait pour me faire supplier pour quelque chose d'aussi doux que la souffrance. »

« Ça sonne comme une citation. », fit remarquer Tony.

« C'en est une. De l'Autre, l'alien que vous avez vu hie… », il s'interrompit « Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis l'attaque des Skrulls ? »

« 14 heures environ. Il est presque 7h pour info. »

« Bien. », dit-il simplement.

« Et pourquoi nous donner tant d'informations ? », interrogea Bruce, soupirant rien qu'à la perspective d'affronter encore un taré de l'espace.

« J'y viens. », il leva la tête pour croiser le regard bleuté de son frère « Thor, tu vas écouter très attentivement. »

Il reprit après quelques secondes :

« Les Neuf Royaumes ne peuvent rien de manière individuelle, néanmoins, ils sont également incapables de s'unir si une alliance avec Odin entre en compte. J'ai besoin de reprendre mon apparence si je veux traiter avec les autres Royaumes, mais les Asgardiens risquent de prendre très mal mon…retour, disons. »

« Tu devrais juste laisser le trône à Thor. » , le coupa Stark.

« Cela ne changerait rien. Si Thor est bien vu par les Asgardiens, il ne l'est pas à Jötunheim, et Thor lui-même est incapable de communiquer de manière posée avec Freyr qui méprise Odin. Contrairement à cela, je peux rallier de mon côté Freyr que je connais plutôt bien grâce à mes relations avec les mages d'Álfheim. Et pour Jötunheim, je pense pouvoir parler à Helblindi. »

« Avec quels arguments ? », demanda soudain Thor, s'étonnant que la possibilité à laquelle il songe puisse être celle choisie par Loki.

Loki fronça les sourcils :

« Je n'ai pas l'embarras du choix…Et, ne me regarde pas comme ça. »

« Helblindi est un Laufeyson n'est-ce pas ? Alors c'est ton… »

Loki le foudroya du regard, une aura meurtrière flottant autour de lui.

« Ne t'avise pas de t'intéresser à ça, cela ne concerne que moi. »

« Mais plus seulement, n'est-ce pas ? Ta requête est claire, Loki. Tu veux que je retourne à Asgard, parce que si toi tu as les arguments pour convaincre les peuples, tu sais bien qu'Asgard ne t'acceptera pas lorsqu'ils sauront qui tu es. », expliqua Thor « Tu veux que je convainques les Asgardiens de te laisser gérer les affaires du Royaume et qu'ils soient rassurés que je te "surveille". Donc cela me concerne tout de même. »

« L'acceptes-tu ? », demanda vivement Loki, minimisant la déplaisante sensation d'être exposé à ce point par Thor en n'ayant aucune réaction.

Ce dernier réfléchit de longues secondes, avant de croiser les bras.

« Je dois y réfléchir encore un moment. »

« De toute façon, ma magie n'est pas restaurée. J'attendrais ta réponse jusqu'à demain. », conclut Loki.

Ils se levèrent, et Tony, en tout bon hôte qu'il était, leur proposa une chambre. Thor soutint qu'il devait rester non loin de son frère, ce qui paraissait logique quand on connaissait les actes du concerné qui haussa les épaules. Il s'en fichait, mais par contre, l'attitude du Midgardien l'intriguait légèrement. Avait-il si confiance en Thor pour laisser Loki -bon, accessoirement, sous sédatif- se balader dans sa tour tant qu'il était surveillé ?

Il écarta cette pensée. Après tout, six ans s'étaient écoulés, et Thor devait être plus proche qu'il ne le pensait de ses amis Avengers.

« Loki ? »

Il se retourna pour apercevoir Stark.

Encore lui.

Pourquoi tant de haine.

Pourquoi cet homme.

Juste : POURQUOI.

« Je suppose que tu comptes Midgard dans les Neuf Royaumes. »

Loki haussa un sourcil :

« Envie de se rendre utile, Homme de Fer ? »

« J'en crève pas d'envie, non, mais à ce stade ça devient nécessaire. Allez, je suis sûr que même un Roi d'Asgard et Seigneur des Boucs a besoin de moi. »

« Vous êtes insupportable. »

« Mais utile. »

Loki resta interdit un instant, mais fini par sourire :

« Alors informez le SHIELD, je suppose que Fury a un minimum le sens des priorités pour ne pas se jeter sur moi et prendre les bonnes décisions. »

« A tes ordres, Bianca Castafiore. Tu veux un verre ? »

-XXXXX-

**Eh oui, un chapitre sorti avant la date prévue !**

**Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous remercier très chaleureusement pour les reviews du premier chapitre qui m'ont refilé une pêche pas possible pour écrire la suite, je suis très contente que vous ayez apprécié l'entrée en matière de cette fic ! :D**

**On se retrouve pour la suite d'ici je-ne-sais-pas-quand, mais avec un peu de chance, ce week-end, peut-être un peu plus tard le temps que je remette bien en place mes idées !**

**Bisous noix de coco-pistache, et à plus !**


	3. Croire en tes dernières paroles

**Chapitre 3 : Croire en tes dernières paroles**

**NB :** (Pour ce chapitre un peu de vulgarité de la part de Tony, désolée, c'est son second langage)

-XXXXX-

**« If you could only see the beast you've made of me**

_Si tu pouvais voir la bête que tu as faite de moi_

**I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free**

_Je l'ai retenue mais maintenant il semble qu'elle soit libre comme l'air_

**Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart**

_Criant dans la nuit, j'hurle quand on est loin l'un de l'autre_

**Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart**

_J'enfonce mes dents sur ton torse pour goûter ton cœur battant_

**My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in**

_Mes doigts griffent ta peau, tentent de trouver un chemin dessus_

**You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl**

_Tu es la lune qui rompt la nuit pour laquelle je dois hurler_

**I want to find you, tear out all of your tenderness**

_Je veux te trouver, t'arracher toute ta tendresse_

**And howl, howl, howl, howl**

_Et hurler, hurler, hurler, hurler_

**Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers**

_Prends garde à la malédiction qui tombe sur les jeunes amoureux_

**Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters**

_Cela commence tout doucement et tendrement et finit par les transformer en chasseurs_ **_»_ (1)**

-XXXXX-

« …C'est donc ce que tu sous-entendais par "surveiller". », pesta Loki en voyant son frère installer Mjölnir près d'un deuxième lit qui avait pris place dans la pièce pendant qu'il se douchait, apparemment.

Le dieu de la Foudre releva la tête vers lui, avant de soupirer lourdement, l'air fatigué, et s'asseoir sur son lit en regardant le brun.

« Si tu n'avais pas commis les actes que tu as commis, nous n'en serions pas là. »

« C'est si plaisamment dit. », ironisa Loki « Mais n'oublie jamais que mes actes avaient tous une signification et des raisons que vous auriez mieux fait de ne pas ignorer pendant des siècles. »

« Et toi, n'oublie pas que tu aurais pu trouver d'autres solutions que celles que tu as choisies. », grogna Thor avec une humeur évidente.

« Oh, je t'en prie, je suis tout ouïe à tes propositions avisées. Qu'aurais-je dû faire ? »

« Nous dire. »

Loki éclata de rire, un rire agressif et hautain :

« Vous dire ? Vous dire quoi ? Allais-je selon toi arriver en minaudant devant Odin, prétextant que mon cher frère n'était pas prêt pour monter sur le trône, par exemple ? Et que crois-tu qu'il aurait dit ? C'est simple : que je suis envieux et désireux d'acquérir la place de roi en semant dans sa tête l'idée que tu n'en es pas digne. Alors tu te demandes encore pourquoi je trompe mon monde ? Mon frère, c'est la seule façon de faire pour qu'il tourne correctement aux mains de gens aveugles aux réalités comme vous l'êtes. »

« Si tu le dis. », laissa tomber Thor, de toute évidence épuisé, alors qu'il passait les mains dans ses mèches blondes, poussant un long soupir.

Loki resta interdit. Depuis quand Thor, contestant incessamment pour avoir le dernier mot, abandonnait-il si facilement ?

L'intéressé était d'ailleurs passé de la position assise à celle allongée, retombant lourdement sur le matelas, les mains sur le ventre, regardant le plafond avec des yeux vides qui se fermèrent bientôt. Le tout accompagné d'un nouveau soupir las.

Ce n'est qu'en sentant le matelas s'affaisser que Thor rouvrit les yeux. Il sourit même légèrement.

« Loki ? »

« Hm ? »

Le brun rouvrit l'une des paupières qu'il avait également fermée pour poser sa pupille verte sur son frère. Il se trouvait à une distance très raisonnable d'environ un mètre –merci Stark et ses lits géants- de Thor, son dos appuyé contre la tête de lit de bois verni.

Sans crier gare, Thor eut un souffle ressemblant à un bref rire, et Loki faillit prendre son front dans sa main.

« Tu m'appelles pour ne rien dire et te mets à rire sans raison. Puis émettre la possibilité que la folie soit en train de te gagner ? »

« C'est possible. », acquiesça-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage « Tu m'épuises. »

Loki cligna des yeux mais resta silencieux, triturant le tissu de sa manche gauche, attentif.

« Ta survie, ton arrivée, ton plan pour vaincre Thanos et qui m'implique...si bien que je ne sais pas si c'est encore un de tes tours ou non…Tu me fais trop réfléchir. Et… Je me demande aussi pourquoi tu as fait tout ceci, pourquoi m'avoir fait croire que tu avais péri. », murmura Thor, tournant ensuite la tête vers Loki, indiquant clairement qu'il attendait une réponse « L'as-tu fait seulement pour le trône ? »

Il avait maintenant une étincelle peinée dans les yeux, une lueur de déception. Loki préféra détourner le regard.

« Ce que tu as dit à Svartalfheim… », commença le dieu du Tonnerre.

« Il y a un temps pour tout, Thor. », trancha Loki « Il n'est pas le temps de t'expliquer pourquoi je l'ai dit ou si c'était la vérité. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

Il s'était redressé en position assise, faisant face au brun qui pencha la tête en avant pour masser les muscles de sa nuque, une lumière magique enrobant ses doigts, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de répondre avec une certaine animosité :

« Parce que je me refuse à devoir te convaincre que c'est la vérité. Pour une fois, apprends à te débrouiller tout seul et démêle de tes propres moyens le vrai du faux. De plus, que je réponde ou non, cela n'aurait aucun impact. Tu mettrais en doute ma réponse autant que mes propos à Svartalfheim, ne prétends pas le contraire. »

Thor ne bougeait pas, regardant Loki qui avait appuyé sa tête contre le mur, les yeux à nouveau fermés. En réalité, il n'y avait pas que Thor qui n'en pouvait plus. Loki aussi semblait à bout. Leur querelle les épuisait, et pourtant, cela ne l'arrêtait pas. Ils auraient presque put s'endormir en pleine conversation.

Ils en avaient définitivement assez.

« Si j'étais mort… », souffla soudainement Loki, une voix très différente et bien plus douce que la précédente, comme plus jeune « Si j'étais mort tu aurais cru mes dernières paroles sans jamais les mettre en doute. Maintenant que je vis, tu n'as plus aucune raison d'avoir foi en elles. »

Il n'avait pas bougé en déclarant ceci, comme si cela avait été une évidence, un constat qu'il s'était résigné à accepter et en lequel il avait inébranlablement foi.

Y avait-il si peu d'espoir pour Loki ? Avait-il si facilement accepté son rôle de traître, d'individu de l'ombre, au point de ne pas essayer de se raccrocher à autre chose ?

Thor ne supporta pas cette idée :

« Je ne peux pas oublier tes actes, ni te faire confiance…Tu le sais, Loki. Mais un jour- »

Loki le coupa, ricanant amèrement :

« Comment ça, un jour ? Le temps n'y fera plus rien. Nous sommes ennemis, jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous meure. C'est ainsi, nous ne pourrons rien récupérer. »

Thor sourit tendrement :

« Entends-tu seulement le son de ta voix, lorsque tu dis une telle chose ? »

Elle était teintée de regrets, ce genre de regrets qui nous étreignent lorsque la perte nous fait prendre conscience de l'importance de quelque chose.

Au moment où sa main se posa sur le cou de Loki, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux brutalement, immédiatement prêt à fuir d'un instant à l'autre, mais lorsqu'il esquissa un mouvement, la poigne ferme de Thor sur son épaule l'en empêcha. Alors il resta à regarder le visage du blond, sans issue possible, une certaine crainte l'habitant.

« Que cherches-tu, Thor ? », demanda-t-il finalement.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question. », murmura-t-il, sans bouger d'un pouce.

Et intérieurement, Loki hurla.

Un vide se creusait dans ses entrailles, son esprit, son cœur, consumant ses réflexions et sa raison, le faisant se débattre pour trouver quoi faire, quoi dire, parce que la question de Thor portait sur son but. Le but qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, celui qu'il devait atteindre à tout prix.

Mais il n'avait plus de raison d'avancer depuis bien trop longtemps.

Il n'avançait pas, il luttait contre l'inaction inévitable. Il se contentait de détruire et conquérir car c'était la seule chose qui le raccrochait au fait qu'il était vivant.

« Cherches-tu à réparer les choses, Thor ? », demanda-t-il soudain « Cherches-tu à ce que tout redevienne comme avant ? »

« Non. »

La réponse sans appel glaça le sang de Loki. Alors comme ça, Thor lui aussi avait compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Dès lors, il n'eut même plus envie de se débattre pour échapper à la main sur son cou, celle sur son épaule, et au regard bleu devant lui. Il ne voulait plus rien. Il aurait voulu tomber sans jamais se relever. Il n'avait plus de raison de continuer. Même plus assez de sa haine pour détruire. Rien que le vide.

Il n'avait rien. Le trône n'était pas une fin en soi, avoir écarté Thor non plus. Maintenant qu'il avait gagné, qu'allait-il faire des millénaires qui lui restaient, à lui, Loki Laufeyson, éternellement dans l'ombre de son frère, puis maintenant dans celle de l'apparence d'Odin ?

« Loki. », appela doucement Thor, mais son frère semblait atrocement ailleurs « Si je ne souhaite pas réparer quoi que ce soit, c'est parce que cela ne servirait à rien. Le passé que je croyais bon pour nous deux t'as nuit. Si je souhaite construire au lieu de détruire les choses entre nous, ce sera avec des pierres nouvelles, et pas celles qui ont chuté quand tu as su la vérité. Si un avenir nous attend, il ne dépend en rien de ce qu'il y a derrière nous. »

Loki gonfla la joue, peu convaincu.

« Tu es bien naïf, Thor. Recommencer à zéro est un principe d'enfant qui n'a jamais su exister dans la réalité. »

« Mais lorsque nous étions enfants, Loki, nous étions heureux. Aucun de nous deux ne l'est à présent. »

« Ce que tu peux être niais. », soupira le brun.

« Et toi, têtu. »

« Tu l'es autant que moi. »

« Tu crois ça ? », demanda Thor, une lueur de franc amusement dansant dans ses yeux.

L'autre haussa un sourcil, un sourire léger étirant ses lèvres :

« Oh que oui. »

« C'est faux. »

« C'est vrai. », grogna Loki.

Thor lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce qui lui valut un regard absolument noir.

« Faux. »

Le dieu de la Malice eut un sourire tranchant avant de se jeter sur Thor. Ils basculèrent tous les deux hors du lit, Thor retombant lourdement sur le dos, un Loki triomphant au-dessus de lui accompagné d'un sourire machiavéliquement sarcastique, mais plus heureux que les autres.

« C'est vrai. », chuchota Loki, à quelques centimètres du visage de Thor « Tu devrais savoir que j'ai toujours raison. »

Thor sourit et sans crier gare, bascula Loki pour échanger leurs places. Allez savoir comment nommer cette manière de communiquer.

« Tu n'as plus toujours raison. J'ai changé.», assura Thor.

Par automatisme, la réponse de Loki se fit entendre, réveillant certains souvenirs qui ne les quitteraient pas, qu'importe ce qu'ils feraient pour cela :

« Moi de même. »

Une émotion fortement négative traversa le regard du brun, et Thor put la voir, cette lueur terne qui dévore la joie dans les yeux d'un homme brisé.

Ils l'étaient tous les deux, rongés par la colère, les mensonges, le sentiment de trahison et la solitude. Leur vie était sans goût, la joie évincée par la douleur, et la douleur trop quotidienne pour garder un quelconque sens.

Se rappelaient-ils eux-mêmes de comment ils étaient arrivés là ?

Mais Thor gardait espoir depuis Svartalfheim. Regardant son frère dans les yeux, il assura :

« _Nous_ avons changé, donc il se peut que l'avenir devant nous soit aussi différent, Loki. »

En réponse, ce dernier garda une expression complétement neutre, et poussa l'épaule de son frère pour qu'il le laisse se relever. Thor s'exécuta, Loki refaisant son col et ses manches avant de se redresser, sans jeter un regard au blond, qui reprit :

« Oui, je croyais bel et bien ce que tu as dit à Svartalfheim quand je te pensais mort, et aujourd'hui je doute car tu m'as encore trompé. », avoua le dieu de la Foudre « Loki, je ne veux pas avoir à te pleurer une troisième fois parce que nous faisons mal les choses, ou croire tes paroles car elles sont les dernières, alors que tu es en vie, même si cela remet en cause ta crédibilité. Je te préfère menteur que mort. »

Un long silence prit place, troublé par le seul tintement des aiguilles de l'horloge accrochée au mur.

« Même si le menteur tue ton frère, Thor ? », lâcha finalement Loki, toujours dos à lui.

« C'est toujours toi que j'ai en face de moi quand je te regarde, qu'importe le fiel de tes paroles. »

Les pupilles vertes glissèrent vers lui, inexpressives, cherchant les émotions présentes sur le visage du blond.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, le magicien sortit.

-XXXXX-

« Être du plafond, il y a-t-il une salle où Stark s'entraîne ? »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur. Suivez les bandes de lumières qui vont s'allumer sur le mur. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Jarvis. »

Loki renifla. Très franchement, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'était cette chose dans le plafond, et il se fichait bien de savoir comment l'appeler, tant qu'elle comprend qu'on lui parle.

Une fois arrivé dans la fameuse salle, le magicien s'empara de deux de ses dagues et les fit jouer dans ses mains un instant, caressant leur métal forgé et orné de symboles et runes magiques, tandis que se matérialisaient des hologrammes humains, comme l'avait expliqué "Jarvis", qui lorsqu'on les frappait devenaient rouge vif avant de se dissiper si le coup était mortel. En revanche, si l'hologramme "touchait" avant Loki et que cela se répétait un certain nombre de fois, Loki perdait. Le but étant de tenir le plus longtemps.

Facile.

Quatre hologrammes apparurent, et glissant derrière eux avec une souplesse féline, il les acheva avec une aisance assez remarquable selon Tony qui depuis son atelier avait une vision claire de toutes les salles.

Le dieu s'acharnait de plus en plus et bientôt sa respiration fut saccadée, mais pour autant, il ne cessa pas son manège, continuant pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes avant d'être touché. Il siffla de mécontentement et envoya directement son poing dans la mâchoire de l'insolent hologramme qui calcula un coup assez fort pour provoquer la mort, et disparut dans une lumière écarlate.

Oui, bon, le Seigneur des Boucs était définitivement flippant.

Ce fut une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'il arriva complétement à bout de souffle, perdit, et se laissa tomber sur le dos, reprenant sa respiration.

« 47 minutes 32 secondes. Pas mal, le Gothique. », retentit soudainement un haut-parleur, manquant de le faire sursauter.

A la place, il soupira :

« Stark, suis-je si effrayant pour que vous vous sentiez dans l'obligation de m'épier ? »

« Hm, disons que… »

Loki détestait viscéralement quand l'homme commençait par cette phrase. Cela annonçait un babillage inintéressant, long et insupportable.

« C'est clair, t'es censé être flippant pour n'importe qui vu ton score, mais les psy' disent que j'ai un sérieux manque de conscience des risques que je prends, alors franchement je m'en fous que… », expliqua-t-il avant d'être coupé par la voix exaspérée de Loki :

« Abrégez, Stark. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Parler de Thor. »

Loki ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ce genre de conversation maintenant, lui qui était venu ici pour se vider la tête.

« Faites ça, misérable mortel, et je monte vous démontrer la véracité de mon score. »

« Tu sais pas où je suis, Cornes de Bouc. Même si j'aurais été ravi d'échanger quelques passes avec toi, je crois que tu vas être obligé de m'écouter. », dit Stark, et Loki pouvait entendre dans sa voix l'immense sourire qu'il affichait.

Et sortit de nulle part, une fermeté rare vint habiter cette voix :

« Tu sais, t'es un putain de connard. »

« Stark, ne- »

« Non, juste tu la ferme jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini. », s'énerva le millionnaire, dans une très nouvelle tonalité sérieuse pour le dieu de la Malice « Dans le monde des Ténèbres, tu as laissé Thor et tu lui as fait croire à ta mort. Je sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que ton frère a subi, et d'à quel point tu l'as détruit. Tu prétends être la victime des mensonges, mais t'es qu'un con qui ne peut même pas voir que ça fait 6 ans que ton frère s'en veut que tu te sois fait tuer par sa faute. Tu pensais quoi ? Qu'il était rentré les doigts de pieds en éventail et qu'on était devenus une team tellement soudée qu'il a tout oublié ? Ben tu te plantes le doigt dans l'œil. Peut-être que Thor nous a trouvé, peut-être qu'il aime combattre avec nous, mais la personne dont il a besoin ça a toujours été _toi_, Loki. Y'a pas un putain de jour où on a vu Thor réellement heureux. Alors ouais, peut-être que t'as tout perdu, parce qu'il nous a expliqué pas mal de choses sur toi, mais lui aussi au final n'a plus rien. Votre mère, toi, et finalement Jane quand il est devenu trop insupportable et qu'il lui nuisait plus qu'autre chose.»

Il ne laissa pas Loki le temps de méditer ces paroles, et enchaîna :

« Ton frère t'aime, Loki. On l'a vu penser à toi, parler de toi, regretter ton absence et s'en vouloir, pendant 6 ans. Il _t'aime_ et t'es juste trop un putain de petit orgueilleux pour le voir et pour t'avouer à toi-même que Thor est aussi la personne la plus chère que tu aies. Il nous a raconté pas mal de vos aventures, de vos combats, et combien il enviait cette époque, et je sais à travers ça que tu ne peux juste _pas_ le détester. On n'efface pas un millénaire de fraternité avec une querelle à propos d'un mensonge qui ne concernait même pas l'un des deux partis à la base. Même le fait qu'Odin le préférait, bordel, c'était pas de sa faute. »

Loki se leva. Cette fois-ci, il avait la très vive intention de trouver le Midgardien et de cogner jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise. Il n'avait aucun droit, aucun droit de lui parler de la sorte.

« C'est ça, viens, je m'en fous. Je sais que tu m'as entendu et que ces paroles vont finir par faire tilt dans ta tête, parce que tu peux pas continuer à vous rendre tous les deux malheureux comme ça. Parce que vous n'en avez juste pas envie. Alors même si pour le moment la confiance ne règne pas, c'est nécessaire que tu fasses un effort, parce que je te jure que si tu fais quoi que ce soit à Thor à Asgard –car tu peux être sûr que ton bisounours de frère va finir par accepter ta proposition même s'il risque de rouspéter- on sera là pour te le faire payer. Compris ? »

Le haut-parleur grésilla sans attendre de réponse et Loki sut que le mortel avait coupé la communication. Le dieu se retint d'enfoncer son poing dans le mur, car malgré tout, il était certain que Stark le regardait encore, et il ne lui ferait sûrement pas ce plaisir, oh que non.

-XXXXX-

Lorsque Thor revint dans leur chambre après avoir pris des nouvelles du SHIELD que Loki avait demandé de contacter, il y trouva ce dernier, assis en tailleur sur son lit, mains sur les genoux, les yeux fermés et des serpentins de magie s'enroulant autour de ses doigts et de sa peau.

A son tour, le dieu du Tonnerre s'assit sur son propre lit et regarda plus attentivement son frère.

La méditation. C'était une chose fascinante, même pour un guerrier comme Thor qui ne comprenait que bien peu de principes de la magie et ne s'en intéressait que dans la mesure de ce qu'il voyait, ne cherchant pas à comprendre beaucoup plus loin que cela. Mais c'était surtout un état incroyable, car il y voyait son frère complétement calme, serein, détaché du monde.

Loki avait toujours été tourmenté. Que ce soit par des problèmes, des sentiments, ou plus simplement son besoin complétement irrationnel de réflexion. Il était trop pensif, l'esprit occupé sans relâche, calculant et élaborant sans chercher à s'extirper de la fatigue occasionnée après de tels moment à songer pendant des heures. Toujours il cherchait, fouillait, s'intéressait, analysait, et finissait coupé dans ses réflexions par le blond qui s'inquiétait de son mutisme et préférait lorsqu'il se montrait sous son air joueur, avide de défis.

La méditation vidait complétement son esprit, le reposait, et c'était une chose que Thor avait vite comprise et appréciée, puisque Loki semblait toujours beaucoup plus conciliant et détendu après ce genre de séances.

Thor voulut se lever pour partir en direction de la salle de bain, mais il fallut évidemment que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, et avant même qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, un léger gémissement franchit les lèvres de Loki qui pencha doucement la tête en avant, les mâchoires serrées en une expression douloureuse.

Les cicatrices noires laissées lors de l'attaque de L'Autre commençaient à réapparaître, et les filaments magiques jusque-là d'une douce couleur émeraude prirent une nuance terne et sombre, virant peu à peu à un violet-noir qui contrastait très fortement avec la teinte précédente.

Thor voulut s'approcher, soudain très inquiet pour le brun qui semblait réellement souffrir de la sensation que ces résidus de magie noire provoquaient en lui. Si toutefois c'était de la magie noire, car Thor n'en savait rien. Après tout, Loki avait semblé être…paniqué, à leur vue. C'était des marques qu'il connaissait, à n'en point douter, alors peut-être n'étaient-elles pas seulement les séquelles engendrées par le soin procuré à Steve.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait pas rester inactif.

Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il fit quand la magie de Loki reprit le dessus, faisant disparaître les traces sombres de sa peau.

Thor le regarda longuement, avec un pincement au cœur qu'il savait maintenant expliquer : il ne supportait pas la douleur que portait, seul, son frère. Cette douleur cachée, à laquelle on n'avait su trouver le moment pour la calmer, et encore moins le remède. Cette douleur qui, au fil des siècles, l'avait poussé à tous les haïr.

Alors Thor se le promettait. Quoiqu'il puisse advenir d'eux dans les temps à venir, il ne laisserait plus Loki camoufler à ce point ses sentiments et sa souffrance.

Il ferait en sorte de le faire parler, quoi qu'il en coûte.

-XXXXX-

_**(1) « Howl », de Florence and the Machine (on peut trouver pas mal d'interprétations différentes par rapport à la fic, mais je vous laisse vous faire votre propre idée !)  
**_

**Bonjour petits Midgardiens que je remercie du fond du cœur d'avoir lu ces lignes ! Vous, qui, je l'espère laisserez une review, car elles sont toute notre motivation qui pousse à écrire, croyez-moi :D ! Bien entendu, je vous remercie encore une fois pour les reviews du précédent chapitre !(et, en passant, si vous n'avez pas lu les fanfics Thorki d'Amanda A Fox, courez-y ! :D)**

**En bref, j'ai pris particulièrement de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, pourtant un peu plus court que le précédent, mais qui à mon avis fait avancer les choses sur une nouvelle pente. Et je crois qu'il est inutile de préciser que je suis contente d'avoir choisi de garder Tony non loin de nos deux dieux, car il servira sur ce point d'un électrode non négligeable (et qu'écrire dans un langage comme celui de Tony est, accessoirement, foutrem...hm, fichtrement cool à faire).**

**Voilou pour ce chapitre, et bonne journée/soirée à tous ! On se retrouve je ne sais pas quand (mais pas trop tard, je suis très motivée pour la suite)**

**Note: Étant donné la composition des chapitres, il y en aura sûrement un nombre supérieur à 5, finalement :D**


	4. Lié aux ténèbres du Titan

**Chapitre 4 : Lié aux ténèbres du Titan  
**

-XXXXX-

**« A mask is easily placed,**

_Un masque est facilement placé,_

**On a betrayed and broken face.**

_Sur un visage trahi et brisé._

**A disguise to hide the past,**

_Un déguisement pour cacher le passé,_

**When you mapped out my skin and made the memories last.**

_Quand tu explorais ma peau pour faire durer les souvenirs._

**Some things are never erased,**

_Certaines choses ne sont jamais effacées,_

**And I have run when I've been chased,**

_Et j'ai couru lorsque j'ai été poursuivi,_

**By recollections of you and me falling off our homemade castle.**

_Par les souvenirs de toi et moi, abattant notre château fait-maison. » _**(1)**

-XXXXX-

Le soir venu, Loki sortit de sa médiation et alla feuilleter quelques bouquins midgardiens de la bibliothèque de Stark. Il était assez peu concentré, l'esprit vidé pour un temps de ses préoccupations, et pourtant, une ombre semblait planer au-dessus de lui, un détail lui échappant, l'empêchant complétement d'être lui-même, se sentant épié. Durant sa méditation, cette présence oppressante avait été frappante, mais il se souvint avoir pu en faire abstraction sans pour autant déterminer à quoi elle était due.

« Loki ? »

Assis à même le sol, le brun pencha progressivement la tête en arrière jusqu'à croiser le regard bleu de Thor. Ce dernier sourit de la position dans laquelle le magicien se trouvait, en plus d'être complétement silencieux, une lueur intéressée et naturelle habitant ses yeux d'un vert vif contrastant avec ce visage pâle. Loki redevenait décidément plus calme après la méditation et cessait de porter un masque. Oh, bien sûr, il restait un trompeur, mais un trompeur avec un sourire innocent : autrement plus dangereux et insaisissable, mais animé de volontés moins mauvaises.

Et passablement adorable avec ce visage plus enfantin.

« Le SHIELD désire entrer en contact avec toi, Cornes de Bouc. », s'éleva une voix bien trop connue au goût du concerné, qui entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres comme prêt à grogner.

Tandis que Stark sortait de sa cachette –plus exactement, le dos de Thor- ses pupilles émeraude s'étrécirent telles celles d'un chat, se fixant sur le milliardaire.

« Il y a un problème ? », demanda le dieu du Tonnerre en captant le regard meurtrier.

« Il me comprend. », répondit Loki d'une voix contrariée, toutefois sans sembler prêt à manifester physiquement son mécontentement quand il se leva avec nonchalance « Dites au SHIELD que je les verrai après-demain. »

« Ah ? Tu seras encore ici ? »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel :

« Bien sûr que non, je serai à Asgard. »

Les deux Avengers crurent pendant un moment qu'il se moquait d'eux, mais l'expression sérieuse qu'affichait le dieu de la Malice ne leur disait pas la même chose…Ainsi, ils n'avaient aucune idée de la réponse réelle de Loki.

« Je serai _vraiment_ à Asgard. », répéta Loki en croisant les regards intrigués de ses interlocuteurs « Je ne compte pas rencontrer le SHIELD. »

Incrédule, Stark continua à parler, sans même suivre son instinct qui lui hurlait la signification évidente du regard de Loki, approchant de "ma dague me démange, stupide ver de terre" :

« Tu me demandes de les contacter et tu leur poses un lapin ? »

Loki haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je vous voulez que je fasse en posant des animaux, Stark, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je vous ai demandé de contacter le SHIED dans le seul but qu'ils soient au courant de l'existence de Thanos. Certes, votre Nick Fury risque d'être furieux en apprenant que je repars à Asgard sans qu'il n'ait pu s'occuper de mon cas, mais je ne le prends pas en considération. Qu'il désire ou non me chercher, il ne pourrait pas me rejoindre. », expliqua Loki « Il était simplement nécessaire que le SHIELD puisse étudier la question du Titan Fou, même s'il le faisait par lui-même et sans l'aide des autres royaumes qui de toute façon n'auraient pas la patience pour traiter avec tous les politiques de votre monde. Vous en avez des centaines, certains en désaccord ou en guerre, sans compter cette impression d'être importants comparés aux souverains des autres Royaumes…passer une alliance avec Midgard serait ridicule. »

« En définitive, tu as juste mis le directeur du SHIELD sur la piste de Thanos pour que la Terre se prépare à se battre au moment venu. », reprit Thor « Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. »

« Comme elle nous permet de ne pas perdre un temps précieux, en effet. », acquiesça Loki, rangeant les livres qu'il lisait, et s'arrêta brutalement, pris d'une envie de meurtre quand Tony poussa un petit gémissement pitoyable :

« Mais les mecs, si vous vous cassez comme ça…je vais me faire tuuuuer par Nickyyyy… ! »

-XXXXX-

_« Le Tesseract…Bien entendu, c'est un nom qui ne m'est pas inconnu. Elle est l'une des pierres de l'infini, celle de l'espace. »_

_« Exactement. Et __**Il**__ te propose un échange que tu devrais accepter, si tu veux sortir de ces chaînes…Car ce sera ta seule chance. »_

_Silence. L'ombre se déplace autour des deux êtres sans les toucher, les frôlant, glissant autour des chaînes de l'un, remontant contre sa peau en un souffle glacial._

_« Mais avant cela…Je veux que tu n'oublies jamais d'où tu reviens, mon cher petit prince… »_

_Un gémissement étouffé retentit, alors qu'une lame s'enduisait de l'énergie noire et s'introduisant progressivement dans la peau, le fluide sombre coulant sous les tissus. Et à peine la mâchoire crispée parvenait à retenir les plaintes douloureuses._

_« Savoure l'âcre douceur de ton sang déchu, maudit prince. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un aperçu. Tâche de t'en souvenir. Tâche de te souvenir que si tu échoues, cette douleur sera l'éternité à laquelle __**Il **__te condamnera. »_

_Et tu supplieras pour quelque chose d'aussi doux que la souffrance._

Soudainement redressé, Loki put sentir la peau de son propre corps le brûler, dévoilant une nouvelle fois les cicatrices noires qui s'étendaient sur la teinte pâle de sa peau. Et tandis qu'il les regardait s'agrandir et s'enrouler autour de ses membres, son souffle erratique l'empêchait de penser posément, recherchant désespérément un air autre que celui qui agressait ses poumons et les irradiait avec force, compressant sa cage thoracique pour échapper à la douleur qui l'oppressait et l'écrasait.

Il se leva vivement de son matelas pour rejoindre la salle de bain adjacente, s'appuyant contre le miroir qui reflétait sous la basse lumière son regard brillant et la sueur qui perlait sur sa peau. Son souffle était rauque et ses yeux écarquillés, sentant peu à peu les souvenirs de la présence obscure du Titan fou pénétrer son esprit à travers les cicatrices striaient son corps et piétinaient sa raison. Il toussa violemment, recrachant un sang noir qui obstruait sa gorge, l'étouffant.

Sa main se crispa sur le miroir, le brisa en un tintement sec, et un morceau se planta dans sa paume qui glissait contre la glace, le corps du magicien se courbant, broyé par la pression de la magie noire, lâchant progressivement prise sur ce qui le tenait encore debout. Bientôt, il trembla de douleur autant que de colère, de folie autant que de conscience de sa faiblesse, et il laissa sa main ensanglantée le retenir à peine sur le lavabo devant lequel il se penchait pour ne pas perdre pied. Mais malgré l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait, il put clairement entendre Thor arriver derrière lui et pivota vivement, rassemblant ce qui lui restait de force pour bouger, le dépasser et retourner s'asseoir brusquement sur son lit, tentant de retrouver une respiration normale.

Le blond n'avait pas essayé de l'arrêter quand son frère était passé à sa hauteur, mais pour autant, il ne comptait absolument pas le laisser se dérober et encore une fois et s'enfermer.

Quand il passa une main derrière son crâne pour saisir ses cheveux ébène sans grande douceur et prit la main ensanglantée de Loki, ce dernier opta pour un mouvement de recul qui n'aboutit pas, retenu par la prise sévère de Thor.

« Ne bouge pas, Loki. Calme-toi et soigne d'abord ça, tu saignes beaucoup.»

En effet, la main étant un endroit particulièrement vascularisé, les draps blancs étaient déjà recouverts d'une flaque de sang large et épaisse. Pourtant, Loki, maintenant maître de lui-même, ou du moins plus que les instants précédents, secoua la tête :

« Je ne peux pas. »

Thor s'étonna de cette réponse mais alla chercher du bandage dans la salle de bain sans poser de questions. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la magie noire.

Quand il revint, le brun avait repris du poil de la bête, et un soupçon de colère venait s'ajouter à son regard beaucoup trop expressif où se heurtaient un nombre incalculable d'émotions vives et contradictoires.

Un Chaos avec pour nom Loki Laufeyson, et pour manifestation une agressivité animale. C'est pourquoi Thor semblait tout aussi énervé lorsqu'il attrapa, au sens propre du terme, le poignet de Loki.

« Va-t-en, Thor. », articula le magicien, la menace approfondissant la note grave de sa voix.

Le blond ne répondit pas et appliqua un tissu enduit d'eau sur la blessure pour la nettoyer, mais ce fut sans considérer les muscles tendus du brun qui bientôt se crispèrent pour retirer la poigne de Thor et envoyer ce dernier valser d'un coup d'avant-bras dans la mâchoire, heurtant ensuite le sol avec un râle de colère qui n'avertit pas assez tôt Loki pour qu'il esquive la main qui vint saisir son col avec fureur, et le releva pour plaquer son dos contre le mur.

« Je viens de te dire de calmer, et je peux te jurer que tu vas le faire, Loki. Peu m'importe ce que tu penses, là, tout de suite, donc abandonne un peu cet insupportable semblant de fierté qui tu brandis sans cesse et laisse-moi m'occuper de ça, car je n'hésiterais pas à employer la force. », lâcha Thor, et par miracle, il ne perdait pas assez le contrôle pour asséner un autre coup qui le démangeait pourtant.

Écrasé contre la prise du blond, Loki ne bougeait plus, mais il semblait tout aussi furieux, les cicatrices noires continuant de s'étendre. Thor y jeta un coup d'œil rapide puis reprit son œuvre.

« Et tu m'expliqueras ce que c'est, évidemment. », précisa-t-il, provoquant un refus total de l'intéressé :

« Il n'en est pas question. Et puis, je n'en sais rien. », feula le brun, mais la réponse fut sans appel :

« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. »

« Je n'oserai pas, Odinson. », ricana Loki, un ton profondément mauvais.

« Tu n'es jamais fatigué de me cracher à la figure, à ce que je vois. Cela ne t'importe même pas. »

Loki se figea, ratant un battement sous l'impact de ces mots. C'était bien la première fois que Thor, au lieu de répondre, exprimait clairement qu'il détestait son attitude et son indifférence.

En fait, c'était la première fois que Loki se sentait si près du point où Thor allait le haïr.

Alors, il ne dit rien du tout. Thor non plus ne releva ni sa réaction, ni ne continua sur cette voie, laissant place à un silence lourd où le bandage qui s'enroulait autour de la main de Loki était le seul son perceptible, un léger frottement prenant place au sein de la tension ambiante. Quand le dieu du Tonnerre eut terminé, il relâcha doucement son frère, qui le regardait d'une manière étrangement insistante.

Thor répondit avec un léger sourire désolé et poussa l'épaule du brun jusqu'à ce qu'il se rassoit sur le lit. En revanche, ce dernier choisit délibérément de lui tourner le dos, mais le dieu de la Foudre, bien loin de se laisser déconcerter par ce geste, s'assit derrière lui et détailla des yeux les cicatrices de sa nuque, bien visibles grâce à la légère tunique qu'il portait.

« Que sont-elles, mon frère ? », demanda-t-il enfin.

« Oh, ne crois pas que m'appeler "mon frère" va te permettre d'avoir une réponse. Je ne suis pas assez naïf pour me laisser avoir par une telle tactique. »

« Tout le monde ne voit pas les conversations comme des batailles qu'on mène en calculant ses mouvements, Loki. », soupira Thor « Je t'appelle ainsi car, à mes yeux, tu possèdes toujours ce titre. Et si je ne te le donne plus depuis un certain temps, c'est exactement pour la réaction que tu viens d'avoir. », expliqua-t-il sans que Loki ne le demande, car il le désirait sûrement mais ne l'aurait pas fait.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, mais se tourna finalement face à Thor. Ils étaient maintenant tous deux assis en tailleur, face à face, et dans les faits, cela les rendaient en apparence moins agressifs.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, mais Thor put bien voir le tressaillement infime sur la peau de son frère, dû à la douleur des marques noires. Il tendit alors la main vers le bras de Loki, qui releva la tête en un regard interrogateur auquel le blond répondit par une courte demande :

« Est-ce que je peux les toucher ? »

Loki sembla hésiter un moment mais acquiesça. Probablement qu'il se serait soustrait violemment si Thor ne lui avait pas demandé son avis, mais le fait qu'il énonçait oralement sa demande lui laissait moins le choix : les paroles nécessitent des arguments que l'instantanéité du geste omet, et Loki ne se sentait pas de fournir une réponse négative justifiée à son frère.

Alors, doucement, la paume vint se poser contre les cicatrices qui se dissipaient légèrement à ce contact. Ils ne manquèrent pas de noter ce résultat encourageant, mais le blond ne força pas les explications du magicien, sachant pertinemment que s'il voulait des réponses, il devrait agir progressivement et ne pas pousser Loki dans ses derniers retranchements.

« Loki, si je te suis à Asgard, il y a des choses par lesquelles nous devrons passer. Cette discussion en est une. Elle est essentielle si tu veux que je sois à tes côtés pour ce qui nous attend. », déclara Thor, descendant doucement vers la main blessée du dieu de la Malice « Mais bien sûr, ce ne sont pas mes raisons exactes pour désirer avoir cette conversation…mais m'écouterais-tu si je te disais que c'est parce que tu es mon frère et que, malgré tes dires, ce que tu ressens me concerne ? Parce que mille ans ensemble ne sont pas futiles ? » , sourit tristement le blond, passant ses doigts sur ceux de Loki brièvement, craignant qu'il ne fuit ce contact.

Loki soupira juste lourdement. Il était prêt à céder, tous deux le savaient, néanmoins et simplement pour la forme, il se devait de résister derrière les barrières érigées par sa volonté de ne pas se retrouver dans une telle position. Barrières bien insuffisantes face à l'homme qui vous connaît le mieux, et qui retire sa main de la vôtre pour remettre une mèche tombée sur votre front, même si un air exaspéré est au rendez-vous.

« Un échange plus calme que les autres n'aggravera rien entre nous, alors parle-moi, je t'écouterai. », le rassura Thor, tentative accueillie par un sourire désabusé :

« Je ne vois même plus pourquoi tu insistes. »

« Je te retourne la question. », répondit Thor sur un ton égal qui fit sourire Loki.

Un sourire sincère, mais triste.

« Le sais-je moi-même ? », souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux « Et pourtant, je suis comme ça. L'eau qui coule entre tes doigts par la volonté d'une incontrôlable force, et qui va nourrir la rose épineuse sur laquelle tu te piqueras en la cueillant. Tu dois être fatigué de subir les effets néfastes de ta quête pour me trouver, mon frère. »

Thor rit légèrement :

« Toujours aussi poète. », et le plus jeune laissa lui aussi échapper une expression moqueuse « Mais je suis bien plus épuisé de ne pas avoir à te chercher. Lorsque ce n'est pas le cas, il ne me reste plus grand-chose à faire. »

« Et Jane Foster ? N'est-elle pas importante à tes yeux ? », demanda presque sèchement Loki.

Il savait bien entendu ce qu'il en était de Jane grâce à ce maudit Midgardien de Stark. Mais il voulait entendre de lui-même le fond du problème, et d'une certaine façon, il ne se sentait pas de dévoiler des choses qu'il avait cachées si le dieu de la Foudre ne le faisait pas lui-même. Même si la douleur dans le regard de Thor fut plus dure à observer qu'il ne l'aurait admis.

« Jane est partie. Je…Nous ne venions pas du même monde, nous étions trop…différents. Elle avait ses habitudes ici, ses attaches, alors que je n'en avais pas, ou plus. Et je n'ai pas été prêt à en retrouver sur Midgard. Je ne voulais pas perdre qui j'étais en venant ici, et je suis resté trop lié au passé pour le renier et recommencer une vie avec elle. », murmura-t-il, un sentiment de culpabilité énorme sur le cœur que Loki pouvait très bien percevoir à travers son attitude, et le rire sans joie qui suivit « Au fil du temps je devenais insupportable et tellement désintéressé que j'ai mis fin à cela. Elle n'allait pas bien du tout avec moi à ses côtés. »

Loki s'humecta les lèvres et pencha la tête en avant, pensif, ne comptant pas commenter ce qu'il venait d'entendre, avant de lever ses mains et remonter ses manches pour finalement poser ses paumes sur ses genoux croisés, exposant les plaies violacées.

« Après être tombé du Bifröst… », commença-t-il, un peu incertain « …j'ai erré longuement dans le vide cosmique avant de retrouver un passage vers une dimension. Celle des Chitauris. »

Il s'humecta les lèvres. Encore.

« J'ai rencontré l'Autre qui m'a proposé de récupérer le Tesseract. Avant que je ne parte, il a…voulu que je me souvienne de mon séjour chez les Chitauris, et a tracé avec une lame empoisonnée par la magie noire les cicatrices que tu as sous les yeux. Je suppose que mon contact avec cette énergie dernièrement a réveillé ces blessures. »

« Le fait qu'elles s'étendent… », commença Thor, Loki finissant :

« Les rendra d'autant plus omniprésentes. Je peux encore les calmer aujourd'hui, donc j'en déduis que je pourrais être en pire position. »

« Oh, juste, elles t'empêchent de dormir. », pesta Thor, en colère contre le contenu des paroles de Loki plus que sur Loki en lui-même « Jusqu'au jour où elles seront revenues tellement souvent que tu ne pourras plus t'en débarrasser. »

« Tu me sous-estime. », gronda Loki « Cela reste de la magie, je peux la contrer. »

« Seul ? », demanda Thor en reposant sa main, les cicatrices s'estompant un peu plus, le geste joint à la parole provoquant une surprise évidente chez Loki.

« Si tu avais été seul, dans quel état serais-tu, Loki ? », continua Thor.

Mais voilà, il enfonçait trop son interlocuteur dans une impasse pour que celui-ci ne tente aucun repli :

« Jusque-là, je l'étais, et cela ne me fait pas de mal de gérer ce genre de choses par moi-même. », siffla-t-il.

Le déni. Meilleure et efficace arme d'un menteur qui trompe son propre monde.

En définitive, considérant peut-être la conversation terminée, le dieu du Chaos se retourna encore une fois et voulut se lever, mais il fut stoppé par deux mains sur ses épaules. Décidément, Thor adorait l'empêcher d'aller où il voulait, et cela l'aurait agacé s'il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué, à long terme, aussi bien qu'à court terme à cause de la nuit qu'il passait. Trop de cauchemars, trop de paroles, et éventuellement trop de brutalité. Éventuellement...En fait, non, définitivement, parce qu'envoyer une droite et se faire plaquer brutalement sur un mur n'étaient pas dans ses plans à quatre heures du matin, d'habitude. Enfin, ça dépendait de quels plans mais...

…

Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour que son esprit divague autant. Heureusement pour lui, Thor vint le couper dans ses réflexions :

« Loki, regarde-moi. »

Et Thor eut l'amusement de constater qu'il refit le même geste que quelques heures plus tôt : toujours dos à lui, il pencha la tête en arrière jusqu'à croiser ses yeux azurs, le geste nécessitant cette fois-ci qu'il pose la tête contre l'épaule du blond, absolument pas gêné par ce fait. Ils étaient frères, et leur conflit laissait peut-être place à la méfiance et aux secrets, mais jamais à l'embarras.

« Quoi encore ? », sourit Loki, apparemment également prêt à rire de la situation et de l'obstination de Thor, qui, il devait l'avouer, le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé sans la vivre.

« Quand nous étions vraiment plus jeunes, ce n'était pas rare que tu fasses des cauchemars. », entama Thor, et jaugeant la non-réaction du brun à ses paroles, enchaîna « Je te retrouvais toujours à côté de moi quand je me réveillais, mais jamais tu ne m'as raconté ce genre de songes, malgré mon entêtement pour les connaître. Pourquoi ? »

Loki croisa ses doigts entre eux, s'appuyant plus sur Thor tout en réfléchissant, fermant les yeux. Quand il reprit la parole, il ne les rouvrit pas, presque comme s'il somnolait :

« Les cauchemars ne sont que futilités, une fois revenu dans la réalité, seulement lorsqu'ils ne sont pas basés sur celle-ci. », lâcha-t-il finalement, prenant le silence de Thor comme une invitation à continuer « Quand leur aspect est trop vrai, trop crédible pour finir par se réaliser, on ne préfère pas l'extérioriser. Ceux que j'ai faits avaient tous une part de vérité. »

Thor ne répondit rien. Il savait à quel point Loki ressentait fortement les choses, émotions négatives comme positives, toutes ces sensations qui font ce que vous êtes, et de ce fait, les cauchemars de Loki avait dû être encore pires. Il les avait vécus très mal, et le dieu du Tonnerre pouvait facilement deviner avec les paroles de Loki qu'ils étaient fondés sur des peurs qui l'habitaient réellement à cette époque.

Le silence durant, le brun tenta de se redresser, mais encore une fois, Thor le ramena à sa place, ce qui arracha un rire à Loki :

« Vas-tu un jour laisser partir ta peluche, Thor ? »

« Peut-être pas. », répliqua le blond avec un sourire « Que ferais-tu si je décidais que non ? »

Loki souffla, gonflant la joue gauche théâtralement, découragé :

« Rien, je suppose, puisque je m'épuiserai pour pas grand-chose. Je voudrais juste que tu me laisses dormir, en vérité. »

Thor lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Par contre si tu continues ça, Titan Fou ou non, je te tue. », grogna Loki, mais cela ne sonnait pas très convaincu.

Sûrement à cause de sa voix complétement lasse, indiquant clairement qu'il n'aurait pas même la force d'ouvrir le tiroir qui contenait sa dague.

« Entendu. », fit joyeusement Thor, ne lâchant pas le brun alors qu'il se laissait tomber comme une masse inanimée sur le matelas, entraînant le magicien qui râla presque dans la chute, mécontent d'être malmené de la sorte.

« Brute. », protesta-t-il, pour ne recevoir en réponse qu'une réplique enjouée :

« _Poète. _»

Un long, trèèèès long soupir, franchit les lèvres de Loki, alors qu'il se retournait dans le lit pour faire face au blond.

« Tu es le pire sale gosse que je connaisse. », maugréa-t-il, ce qui eut pour seul effroyable effet d'élargir le stupide sourire qu'affichait Thor.

« Et toi donc. », répondit-t-il, et sans aucun doute, c'étaient des propos plus que véridiques.

Ils se regardèrent un long instant, pupilles vertes et bleues semblant chercher la moindre pensée les unes chez les autres. Néanmoins, Loki, malgré un certain bien-être que n'importe qui aurait ressenti après tant d'années complétement isolé, s'apprêta à enlever les bras de Thor qui avaient pris tout naturellement place autour de lui, mais fut stoppé par le regard du blond qui dériva un instant vers ses lèvres.

« Thor ? », l'appela-t-il, le faisant revenir à la réalité.

Celui-ci se râcla la gorge :

« Un simple réflexe, pardonne-moi. »

Il ne semblait pas gêné. Ou le cachait très bien. Sûrement la seconde solution.

« Un "réflexe"… », répéta Loki, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire immense germer sur ses lèvres et s'étendre jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate de rire.

« Loki, arrête… »

Mais il n'y avait moyen de l'arrêter, une fois lancé, et ce malgré les protestations du pauvre dieu de la Foudre. Finalement, il fallut un très long moment pour qu'il se calme, et Thor soupira, exaspéré :

« Enfin, j'ai failli atten...dre…Euh…Loki…LOKI STOP ! »

Et Thor se maudit en réalisant qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas reparler, car les fous rires ne pardonnent pas. Jamais. Et au-delà de ce fait, Loki ne pardonnait pas non plus : il n'allait certainement pas oublier ce "réflexe ", oh que non.

-XXXXX-

**« Why am I fighting, what's it for,**

_Pourquoi je me bats, dans quel but,_

**Must let my mask drop to the floor.**

_Je dois laisser tomber mon masque sur le sol._

**My scars I shouldn't hide from the people who are on my side,**

_Je ne devrais pas cacher mes cicatrices aux personnes de mon côté,_

**Rolling up my sleeves to fight against all the things I locked up and all the things I fenced.**

_Je relève mes manches contre toutes ces choses que j'ai enfermées et toutes les choses que j'ai clôturées._

**But it's time to let it out so we can build a brand new castle.**

_Mais c'est l'heure de les laisser sortir, et alors nous pourrons construire un nouveau château. » _**(1)**

-XXXXX-

_**(1) « Perfect Circle », Katie Melua.**_

**Bon allez, moi aussi j'aime les disputes sanguinolentes, mais que diable, un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes !**

**Bon, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre que je considère comme celui qui se devait d'être le meilleur...Enfin, j'espère que cela ne se voit pas trop, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, je dois l'avouer. En tout cas, on entame le vrai début du Thorki ! :D**

**J'ignore quand je publierai la suite, mais il est possible qu'elle ne soit pas disponible avant ce week-end car cette dernière semaine de cours est extrêmement chargée, ne me tapez pas !  
**

**Encore une fois, je vous remercie pour les reviews ! Elles sont toutes très encourageantes ! **

**A la prochaine, donc !**

**Note : Le "réflexe" de Thor peut paraître une avancée un peu rapide dans la fiction, mais dans le chapitre suivant, on verra pourquoi ce n'est pas arrivé "comme ça par hasard", disons.**


	5. Dévouement

_On va remonter un tout 'tit peu le temps, pour percevoir la relation de nos deux dieux avant Thor 1. Sachez que j'ai œuvré pour rendre la tournure que va prendre la fic (donc, le Thorki) probable, par conséquent ne soyez pas surpris par ce qu'il sera dit. Bonne lecture !_

**_Chapitre 5 : Dévouement_**

-XXXXX-

**« You're something beautiful**

_Tu es quelque chose de magnifique_

**A contradiction**

_Une contradiction_

**I wanna play the game**

_Je veux jouer le jeu_

**I want the friction**

_Je veux l'affrontement _

**I wanted freedom**

_Je voulais la liberté_

**But I'm restricted**

_Mais je suis limité_

**I tried to give you up**

_J'ai essayé de renoncer à toi_

**But I'm addicted**

_Mais je suis dépendant_

**And ou'll never dream of breaking this fixation**

_Et tu ne rêveras jamais de briser cette fixation_

**You will squeeze the life out of me.**

_Tu presseras la vie hors de moi. » _**(1)**

-XXXXX-

Les Asgardiens vivent des millénaires et traversent les époques, en tant que quasi-immortels. Ils ont une perception très différente de celle des Midgardiens qui possèdent une vie ridiculement courte en comparaison. Thor et Loki avaient eu des siècles à eux, des siècles d'une entente et d'une fidélité telles qu'on n'oserait les remettre en question. Le pourquoi du comment leurs chemins avaient fini par dévier était une autre histoire que l'entourage des deux frères, et ces frères eux-mêmes, ne confondaient pas avec ce passé qui n'avait appartenu qu'au dévouement qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, quand bien même le bonheur n'en résultait pas toujours.

Ils avaient partagé, commencé chaque nouvelle étape de leur vie d'un même mouvement, porté les secrets de l'autre sans oser trahir la promesse qui les unissait. Les problèmes étaient venus entacher le si beau tableau, mais jamais n'avaient ne serait-ce qu'effleuré leur complicité tacite. Peut-être seulement avaient-ils cultivé la colère qui existait bel et bien, en revanche exclue de leur fraternité qui leur apparaissait comme une évidence, une part tenace de ce qu'ils étaient, de ce qu'il avaient vécu côte à côte.

C'est ainsi que Loki, se réveillant en premier d'après la respiration lente et régulière de Thor, n'eut aucune sorte d'opposition à émettre lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il avait niché sa tête dans le cou du blond, même s'il aurait pu utiliser ce rapprochement inapproprié comme un prétexte pour balancer Thor par terre, le saluant tel le dieu de la Malice qu'il était.

A la place, il profita du sommeil de son comparse pour s'appuyer un peu plus contre lui, respirant un instant son odeur, avant de se redresser sur un coude, pensif, ses pupilles vertes fixées sur le visage de Thor.

Il se comportait d'une manière tout à fait calme pour quelqu'un qui dormait dans les bras d'un frère qu'il essayait de tuer il n'y avait pas si longtemps –en comparant 6 ans avec un millénaire. Mais après tout, ce n'était ni le premier, ni le plus fort des rapprochements qu'il avait eu avec lui.

Ils avaient dépassé ce stade dans leur recherche et découverte de l'autre. Certaine fois, considérant l'acte comme un jeu, d'autres comme une expérience dont ils choisissaient de découvrir les effets ensemble. Alors, oui, il était arrivé qu'ils aillent plus loin qu'un titre de frère le permettait en général, mais jamais pour autant ils n'avaient considéré l'idée que cela changeait quelque chose entre eux. Ils ne mélangeaient pas tout. Les Asgardiens non plus, car si coucher avec quelqu'un, y compris son propre frère, était une affaire dont personne ne s'intéressait tant qu'elle demeurait ludique, que les deux partis se présentent un jour pour une demande en mariage relevait de tout autre chose. De quoi aurait-ce l'air ? Ni Thor ni Loki n'auraient songé eux-mêmes à quelque chose d'aussi absurde. Leurs buts avaient été différents, et jamais ayant pour intention un tel aboutissement. C'était du désir, le désir d'être encore plus proche et de connaître l'autre dans ses méandres absolus –même si coucher avec quelqu'un à Asgard était loin d'en relever– mais aussi une certaine preuve de don de soi.

Oui, c'était de l'amour, de la dévotion, de la complicité, énormément de défis et de jeux, mais jamais dans la continuité des choses. Ils étaient frères, princes, compagnons d'armes, et n'avaient aucunement envie d'ajouter à cette liste un nouveau titre. Sûrement pas amant ou quelque chose qui s'en rapprocherait, car quoi qu'il arrive, ils considéraient le fait d'être frères comme la relation la plus puissante qu'ils pouvaient tisser : aucune amitié et aucun amour ne l'égalerait.

Loki se laissa retomber sur le dos en courbant la tête pour faire craquer ses cervicales.

L'une des différences entre des mortels comme ceux de Midgard et des immortels était sûrement cela : ils n'avaient plus le même sens des proportions. Là où quelques années représentaient la moitié d'une vie humaine, elles n'étaient qu'un brin de poussière dans la leur. Ils avaient plus de temps. Plus de temps pour expérimenter, tester, goûter de toutes les saveurs et emmagasiner un nombre incalculable d'informations. En mille ans, ils pouvaient _tout_ faire, comme braver les interdits. Ces interdits que les règles strictes d'Odin définissaient.

Mais après avoir passé des siècles à les respecter, qui peut finalement s'y tenir ?

Et c'était cela, à Asgard : tout était devenu banal, car en vos millénaires de vie, vous finissez inéluctablement par franchir les barrières, et les règles sont évincées. Au final, beaucoup les enfreignent, pour des actes de plus en plus graves et inconscients, comme lorsque Thor s'était rendu sur Jötunheim, par exemple : un acte complétement irresponsable parmi tant d'autres.

On se pense toujours tout puissant du haut de ses siècles d'existence. On en vient même à penser que la Mort n'est qu'une belle chimère.

Alors, tout ce qui est d'un choquant sans nom chez les Midgardiens est d'un commun ahurissant à Asgard. Pour cette raison, Loki avait éclaté de rire en suivant le regard de Thor vers ses lèvres, là où un autre aurait pu être outré. En réalité, n'importe quel Asgardien aurait été surpris d'apprendre que les deux princes n'aient jamais songé –après les orgies ou batailles bien arrosées, généralement- à finir dans le même lit. Pour n'importe quoi : s'amuser, une histoire de rivalité…il y avait toujours un prétexte à trouver.

Oh, bien sûr, ça n'était pas arrivé si souvent. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de notion de fidélité physique hors mariage. La plupart du temps, entre les deux frères, cela commençait avec une chamaillerie quelconque, une provocation à laquelle répondait l'autre sans hésitation.

_« Tu es le pire sale gosse que je connaisse, Thor. »_

_« Et tu adores ça. »_

_« Prouve-le. »_

Loki rit silencieusement. Son passé bien que pavés d'épines plus que des roses elles-mêmes avait été distrayant dans bien des aspects. Mais à présent, il devait se contenter de regretter la légèreté avec laquelle il pouvait voir le monde lorsque les yeux naïfs de Thor le contemplaient à ses côtés.

Il soupira et revint sur le visage de Thor, écarta quelques mèches blondes du dieu du Tonnerre, puis, passant furtivement ses doigts sur son front, se leva.

-XXXXX-

**10 heures du matin, petit déjeuner.**

« Tony…rends-moi mon granola. », soupira Bruce.

« Nan. »

« Tony… »

« Je t'ai dit que… »

Il s'interrompit. Le granola avait disparu, et il ne lui fallut qu'une poignée de secondes pour qu'il se retourne vers l'abominable coupable et ne lui crie dessus.

« TAIIIIIIN ! Rends-moi ça ! »

Loki regardait le granola avec une curiosité non feinte, reniflant même la surface chocolatée, sans se risquer tout de même à la goûter.

« Qu'est-ce ? », demanda-t-il.

« A MWA ! », geignit seulement le milliardaire, et ce fut pourquoi Loki inclina la tête pour regarder Bruce, l'air de dire : "ce petit disque sent bon mais je veux savoir ce que c'est avec de le manger devant son propriétaire comme le salaud que je suis".

« Euh…C'est pas empoisonné. », fit simplement le scientifique, voyant ensuite une scène inédite se dérouler à toute vitesse devant ses yeux : disparition du granola et deuil de Tony, formulé grâce à d'insupportables geignements starkiens. Où est Pepper quand on a besoin d'elle et son ton réprobateur ?

Il fallut un certain temps avant que tout ne revienne à la normale, et une fois la crise passée, Tony se leva :

« Bon, je vais aller réveiller le grizzli en hibernation. »

« Inutile. », déclara Loki qui jusque-là n'avait rien dit de plus depuis sa VA (vile action) du jour « Laissez-le, Stark. Nous pouvons partir d'ici quelques heures. »

Stark ricana :

« Tellement prévenant, c'est mignon. Aurait-il eu une nuit agitée ? »

L'expression plus qu'éloquente de ses pensées tordues ne dérida même pas Loki, qui répondit, complétement imperturbable :

« Tout à fait. »

Une Norne passa, tant son air sérieux avait laissé les deux hommes bouche bée. Et Loki mangeait la boîte de granolas, comme si de rien n'était, picorant même les quelques miettes tombées sur la table parce que, par les frusques d'Odin, ces gâteaux midgardiens avaient vraiment bon goût.

-XXXXX-

_« Laisses-moi deviner : tu as brisé ta baignoire en jouant avec Mjölnir dedans. », ricana Loki en voyant son frère, le Grand, le Beau, le Vaillant Thor Odinson, en train de frotter frénétiquement ses cheveux, plongé jusqu'au ventre dans l'eau d'une rivière coulant au beau milieu de la forêt s'étendant au-delà d'Idavoll*, complétement seul._

_Il semblait ne pas faire attention à Loki, mais releva tout de même la tête lorsque celui-ci s'accroupit au bord de la rivière et reprit la parole :_

_« Et si tu m'expliquais ce que tu fais ici, mon frère ? »_

_Thor se racla la gorge en continuant son manège avec ses cheveux, les plongeant même dans l'eau un instant avant de répondre :_

_« J'ai de la résine de pin dans les cheveux, elle ne part pas. »_

_Loki resta avec les yeux écarquillés de surprise pendant une bonne dizaine de seconde avant d'éclater de rire comme il le faisait rarement._

_« Je suppose qu'il est légitime de te demander…comment diable as-tu réussi une telle prouesse ? »_

_« Je m'entrainais. En tombant, ma tête a cogné contre le pied d'un arbre où coulait de la résine. », répondit sèchement (sans mauvais jeu de mot) l'aîné, qui semblait s'énerver de plus en plus sur ses mèches blondes si bien que Loki soupira :_

_« Arrête ça et viens. »_

_Il s'assit lui-même en tailleur alors que Thor se dirigeait vers lui, après avec poussé un juron agacé. Le magicien regarda l'état de la chevelure de Thor et ne put retenir un sourire qui s'étendait au fur et à mesure de cette étonnante contemplation._

_« Loki, retire immédiatement cet air de ton visage. », grogna le dieu du Tonnerre, ce à quoi répondit le brun par une voix doucereuse en saisissant les mèches collées :_

_« Calme-toi, mon frère. La brutalité ne résout pas tout. »_

_Il passa ses mains fines dans les cheveux du blond en tentant de trouver le point principal où la résine s'était fixée et râla gentiment –et moqueusement, aussi- quand il put noter qu'il y en avait absolument partout :_

_« Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, dis-moi. », ronronna-t-il lorsqu'il vit l'air boudeur et exaspéré de Thor « Tu aurais mieux fait d'aller voir les servantes que d'essayer de l'enlever, tu as sûrement aggravé ton cas. »_

_« Et traverser le palais avec cette coiffure ? Tu te fiches de moi ? »_

_« Bien entendu, mon frère. », murmura le brun avec un sourire « Même si tu y seras forcé si je n'arrive pas moi-même à te sortir de ce…mauvais pas ? »_

_« Tu n'as pas de sort pour ça ? »_

_« Pour des cheveux englués par la résine ? », demanda Loki, incrédule « Est-ce que je te demande si tu apprends à couper des légumes avec une épée ? »_

_Thor rit franchement :_

_« En effet, ce ne serait pas très utile. »_

_« Sauf pour le plus grand imbécile qu'Yggdrasil ait eu à porter. », railla immédiatement le magicien en donnant une légère tape sur le crâne de Thor « Plonge la tête. »_

_Il s'exécuta sous l'air amusé de son frère qui rattrapa les mèches pour recommencer à les séparer, lorsqu'il remonta à nouveau. Ils demeurèrent quelques minutes ainsi, en silence, et le blond ferma les yeux, ce qui fit légèrement rire Loki :_

_« Je ne suis pas là pour te faire un massage du cuir chevelu, Thor. »_

_« Dommage. », répondit-il seulement, un sourire moqueur à son tour._

_« Encore plus dommage que je m'avoue vaincu par cette résine. », fredonna Loki en retirant ses mains, qui furent vite rattrapées lorsque les doigts du blond s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets._

_« Mon frère, tu ne peux pas me faire ça… », se plaignit le dieu de la Foudre, néanmoins toujours souriant, comme testant jusqu'à quel point le dieu de la Malice pouvait aller._

_Loin, comprit-il, quand Loki, toujours retenu par sa poigne, déposa un baiser sur son front en affirmant :_

_« Oh que si, je vais le faire. Ne sois pas triste, Thor, traverser le palais avec une tête pareille ne sera que l'une des nombreuses épreuves qui t'attendent encore. Estime que c'est une leçon primordiale pour la suite. », ricana-t-il._

_Thor se rapprocha de lui et souffla :_

_« Dans ce cas, remercie-moi pour la leçon que je vais à mon tour te donner. »_

_Loki n'eut aucunement le temps d'anticiper le geste quand Thor le tira vivement vers lui pour qu'il tombe à son tour dans l'eau, ressortant ensuite sa tête encadrée de mèches noires collées sur son visage alternant entre un agacement sans nom et un air joueur._

_« Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas être le seul qu'on dévisage en revenant. », rit Thor, mais il en eut moins l'envie quand Loki fit léviter ses vêtements jusqu'à les envoyer dans l'eau que le courant emportait déjà._

_« Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas avoir à traverser le palais dévêtu. »_

_Le dieu du Tonnerre ne se le fit pas dire deux fois._

« Ondinson, tu as assez dormi. »

Thor se retourna en grognant contre l'oreiller.

« …Odinson. »

« Mmmh… », mugit l'intéressé (enfin, "l'intéressé", on se comprend).

« ODINSON ! »

« PointBreak, grouille d'émerger parce que sinon le Gothique va te tuer. »

« Taisez-vous Sta- »

« Lokiiiii…rends-moi mes vêtements… »

Tony ouvrit très grand les yeux avant d'éclater de rire en se tenant le ventre, littéralement plié en deux, et il n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'il s'étouffe et se mette à tousser comme un tuberculeux.

« STARK ! », vociféra Loki, sans succès, réveillant par contre son frère auquel il asséna une claque monumentale, les yeux brillant de colère, prenant la direction de la porte en s'exclamant :

« Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas que j'aie à t'en donner une autre ! »

Le blond cligna des yeux bêtement, les brumes du sommeil enveloppant son cerveau violemment dissipées par une telle brutalité qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Tony convulsait de rire.

-XXXXX-

Thor bailla, tel le guerrier qui n'a pas assez combattu dernièrement, et tapota l'épaule de Loki, assis en tailleur sur le canapé du milliardaire qui se demandait sérieusement d'où venait cette manie de s'asseoir de la sorte.

« Je suis prêt. », indiqua seulement le blond.

Loki ouvrit les yeux, sans même changer de position ou regarder Thor, et fit apparaître Gungnir entre ses mains –rappel désagréable pour Thor qui fronça légèrement les sourcils-, l'air pensif. Bientôt, la voix du brun se fit plus sûre et autoritaire.

La voix d'un roi.

« Ta décision, Thor. »

« Je t'accompagne, mais je verrai ce qu'il en est une fois là-bas. »

« Tu sais pourtant où est ton intérêt. », siffla Loki, froid et distant, affirmant clairement qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire au cas où le dieu du Tonnerre refusait de remplir sa part du contrat « Le fait d'être fils d'Odin ne te permettra pas de rallier certains Royaumes sans moi, et je ne peux gouverner Asgard sans le soutien de leur bien-aimé Prince Thor. C'est un simple échange d'intérêt. »

« Un échange d'intérêt qui se fait avec toi, ne l'oublie pas. », répondit du tac-au-tac le blond, sentant clairement Loki se tendre encore plus, si possible, à cette remarque.

« Je ne suis pas l'individu que tu dois craindre. »

« Pas de tripes qui volent dans mon salon, les mecs. », rappela Tony qui se servait un verre, mais sa voix dut se perdre quelque part dans le vide.

« Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne dois pas me méfier. Tu pourrais très bien décider que t'allier à Thanos est ta meilleure chance de surv- »

« Assez ! », s'emporta le dieu de la Malice, se redressant brusquement pour faire face à Thor dont il n'était séparé que par le canapé « Te rends-tu seulement compte des choses que tu dis, Odinson ? »

« Il dit que tu pourrais nous trahir, ça me semble légitime. », répondit Tony comme si de rien n'était.

« Taisez-vous, Homme de Fer. Vous ne savez rien. »

Son regard vert animé de sentiments agressifs dériva vers Thor qui immédiatement comprit à quoi le brun faisait référence. Non, bien sûr, selon les explications fournies par Loki sur son séjour chez les Chitauris, il semblait impossible qu'il bascule de leur côté à nouveau. Mais quelle était la part de vrai dans ces explications ? N'avait-il pas essayé encore une fois de le tromper ? Peut-être ces cicatrices n'étaient qu'illusions, et la mort de l'Autre pouvait également n'être qu'une agréable chimère.

Mais cela expliquait tant de choses s'il s'avérait que les Chitauris avaient, en effet, eut un comportement hostile envers Loki. Thor se souvenait clairement de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son frère lors de sa conquête de Midgard. Il ne songeait pas, bien sûr, à son état physique, mais psychologique. Thor se rappelait de ce regard hanté par la folie, cet esprit dicté par un illogisme flagrant, cette façon désorganisée de se débattre comme s'il n'avait ni conscience de ses ennemis ni de lui-même et se contentait de riposter. Loki avait agi tel un animal qu'on menace et qui sort les crocs pour espérer s'en sortir. Même ses tactiques avaient manqué de discernement.

Loki avait attaqué de front, se dévoilant complétement, contrairement à l'ombre furtive et comploteuse qu'il avait toujours été. Il s'était jeté dans la bataille contre 6 ennemis dont il était conscient de la force, malgré sa manière de prétendre l'inverse.

Il avait agi selon un plan boiteux. Avait-il vraiment voulu gagner sur Midgard ? Avait-il voulu que les Chitauris puissent établir la domination de Thanos sur Yggdrasil ? Ou alors s'était-il refusé à devenir le souverain pantin du Titan Fou ?

_« Tu as juste mis le directeur du SHIELD sur la piste de Thanos pour que la Terre soit prête à se battre au moment venu. »_

Thor ne le réalisait que maintenant, mais tout prenait selon cette hypothèse un sens nouveau. L'attaque de Loki avait bel et bien échouée, mais avait tout changé sur Terre : les humains connaissaient à présent l'existence de forces bien plus imposantes que les leurs au sein de l'Univers. Ils s'étaient préparés à l'éventualité de subir à nouveau une invasion comme celle-ci.

Mais Loki avait-il consciemment fait en sorte de préparer un combat final contre les armées de Thanos, ou restait-il un traître ?

Cette question demeurait sans réponse pour Thor, qui fut tiré de ses réflexions lorsque son frère s'apprêta à sortir, de toute évidence encore énervé, et d'autant plus quand le blond saisit son bras pour l'empêcher de partir. Néanmoins, il se contenta de braquer ses pupilles émeraude sur le dieu du Tonnerre, sans rien dire.

« Loki. », commença alors le blond « Si ce que tu souhaites va dans mon sens, il n'y a aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Je te suivrai sur Asgard, et dans la bataille, si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Le brun se contenta de se dégager, mais son ton était plus doux lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

« Dans ce cas nous partons, Thor. »

-XXXXX-

« Heimdall ! »

Thor eut la surprise de constater l'activation du Bifröst au-dessus d'eux, alors que Loki était toujours sous sa forme d'origine. Ce dernier dut comprendre son étonnement car il s'expliqua :

« J'ai prévenu Heimdall quelques mois avant mon départ, en lui exposant les mêmes arguments que ceux que je t'ai donnés. Heimdall ne m'apprécie pas mais il n'est pas un imbécile, il sait où se trouve l'intérêt d'Asgard tant que je ne montre rien d'hostile. Et par-dessus tout, cela m'offre une seconde personne pour attester que je ne compte pas trahir Asgard si jamais le peuple est réticent. »

Tony ricana :

« Tu t'entoures de personnes pour te surveiller et ainsi rassurer la population, en gros…T'es sûr que tu veux pas m'ajouter sur la liste des heureux élus qui ont le droit de te botter le cul si t'utilises mal ton bâton doré ? »

« Pas question, cela sous-entendrait que je vous emmène. Et ne pensez pas que je sois le seul Asgardien à déprécier les humains. », siffla Loki, levant la tête en regardant les nuages les surplombant continuer à s'enrouler dans une sorte de tourbillon « Ecartez-vous. »

Les deux frères se rapprochèrent tandis que les deux Avengers présents, Tony et Bruce, s'écartaient. Les autres Avengers n'avaient pas été prévenus du départ des deux dieux, afin de faciliter leur fuite de l'entrevue qui aurait dû les attendre avec Nick Fury.

« Cela fait longtemps… », dit soudainement Thor.

Loki sourit :

« Dois-je te souhaiter un bon retour, mon frère ? Après tout, ta dernière visite date de deux ans. Tes _amis_ sont plus ou moins en colère de la manière dont tu les as délaissés. »

« Et je suis certain que tu vas les encourager à manifester cette rancœur…dois-je craindre un quelconque piège tendu par Sif ? »

« Si c'était le cas, je ne te le dirais sûrement pas. », ricana Loki.

« C'est cruel, mon frère. », soupira Thor en souriant.

L'amusement du brun fut plus grand encore, et lorsqu'il répondit, ce fut sur un ton plaisant :

« Non, mon frère. C'est espiègle, malicieux, fourbe… mais jamais cruel. »

Un vacarme tonitruant se fit entendre quand la lumière aveuglante du Bifröst s'abattit sur eux et les emporta loin de Midgard, dans le Royaume des dieux, la terre où se jouerait la riposte d'Yggdrasil tout entier face aux forces sauvages et indomptables qu'abritaient les parties les plus sombres de l'Univers.

Et peut-être également le lieu où leurs vies basculeraient à nouveau.

-XXXXX-

_**« Time is Running out », Muse.**_

_***Idavoll : plaine où s'établit Odin afin d'y construire Asgard, puis y régner avec l'aide de 12 autres Ases qu'il a choisis.**_

Bonjour, bonjour !

Voici un chapitre de transition, donc un peu moins sérieux que les autres, avant d'entamer les négociations avec les Royaumes d'Yggdrasil.

Je tiens néanmoins à vous dire que, pour le moment, j'ai une vague idée de la suite sans savoir à quel moment je souhaite arrêter la fic. Je ne compte écrire le combat face à Thanos car il ne s'agit pas du point central qui reste la relation de Thor et Loki, par conséquent je ne juge pas nécessaire de le développer, sachant que cela ne m'emballe pas car j'aborderai a priori cet affrontement dans une fanfic plus longue (un IronFrost, mais posez vos tomates shippeuses de Thorki ! XD). La fin sera donc, sur ce point-ci, ouverte.

En vous souhaitant tous de bonnes fêtes, même si j'espère vous retrouver avant cette date bien que mon emploi du temps soit chargé :D !

Note: Chapitre corrigé rapidement, je repasserai derrière au cas où, désolée si vous avez pu remarquer des fautes !

Batman : ARGG, oui, j'avais voulu vérifier cette abominable orthographe, mais j'ai dû être gagnée par la flemmardise…quoi qu'il en soit, c'est corrigé, merci ! XD


	6. Le poison qu'on s'inflige

**Chapitre 6 : Le poison qu'on s'inflige**

-XXXXX-

**« Closer to insanity**

_Plus proche de la folie _

**Buries me alive**

_Qui m'inhume vivant_

**Where's the life we once had**

_Où est la vie que nous avions jadis ?_

**It cannot be denied**

_Elle ne peut être niée_

**Why can't you see what we had?**

_Pourquoi ne peux-tu voir ce que nous possédions ?_

**Let the fire burn the ice**

_Laisse le feu brûler la glace_

**And I still wonder why heaven has died**

_Et je me demande encore pourquoi le paradis a péri_

**The skies are all falling**

_Tous les cieux s'effondrent_

**Is it all a lie?**

_Tout est-il un mensonge ?_

**You run away**

_Tu fuis_

**You hide away**

_Tu te caches_

**To the other side of the Universe**

_De l'autre côté de l'Univers_

**Where you're safe from all that hunts you down**

_Là où tu es protégé de tout ce qui te traque_

**And it feels to late so you're moving on**

_Et cela semble trop tard donc tu poursuis ta route_

**Can you find your way back home?**

_Retrouveras-tu le chemin de chez toi ? » _**(1)**

-XXXXX-

« Bon retour parmi nous, Prince Thor. »

La voix grave et posée du Gardien du Bifröst avait retenti au milieu du silence que la réflexion profonde des deux frères avait provoqué, et chez qui le retour à Asgard engendrait différentes émotions, mais également appréhensions. Le blond avait d'ailleurs mis un certain temps avant de réaliser qu'on lui avait parlé.

« Heimdall. », le salua-t-il en retour, posant immédiatement un regard quelque peu anxieux sur Loki, comme si revenir en sa présence constituait une immense menace. Mais de son côté, le Roi semblait pensif, bien qu'il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par Heimdall :

« Dame Muriell est bien arrivée sur Asgard et m'a fait savoir en votre absence que sa Majesté le Roi Freyr ne tarderait plus. »

« Bien. », fut ce qu'il dit simplement, avant de se tourner vers le Gardien « Néanmoins, si tu ne mets pas du tien concernant mon titre, nous ne parviendrons à rien, Heimdall. », siffla doucement le brun, contrarié de toute évidence.

« Vous comptez tromper la population, Loki. », répondit-il, et cette appellation familière ne fit qu'intensifier la lueur colérique qui brillait dans les yeux verts du Jötunn « Vous avez usurpé le trône et me demandez de vous appeler comme si vous l'aviez obtenu par succession. »

« Et ? », gronda Loki, animé par un vif agacement qu'il manifestait par les contractions des jointures de ses mains sur Gungnir.

« Et je suis fidèle à Asgard avant de l'être à un trompeur, _mon Roi. _»

Thor tenta d'intervenir mais le magicien fut plus rapide :

« Si tu es fidèle à Asgard, Heimdall, alors conforte sa population dans l'idée que le combat et l'alliance des Neuf, ne peuvent, comme c'est le cas, omettre la présence d'un de leurs deux princes. Si tu veux sa chute, manque moi de respect et laisse ainsi la population douter de moi et se révolter à l'aube d'une guerre. », rétorqua le Roi sur un ton cassant, levant ensuite sa paume illuminée d'une lueur verte vers Thor, avant que ce dernier ne prenne l'apparence d'un aigle couronné –par ailleurs il devait y avoir un certain sarcasme derrière ce choix- alors que Loki lui-même se transformait en un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs courts et aux yeux bleus perçants.

Il tendit son bras, dont la main était recouverte d'un épais gant de cuir propre au dressage des rapaces, et fit signe au dieu du Tonnerre.

« Nous allons devoir nous faire discrets pour le moment, Thor. »

Celui-ci poussa un sifflement aigu qui devait sans doute signifier qu'il détestait Loki pour cette idée plus qu'étrange, mais daigna tout de même se poser sur l'avant-bras du magicien qui lui caressa légèrement la tête avec un sourire moqueur. En réponse, il tenta de mordre son doigt, mais à défaut de réussir, reçu un petit coup d'index dans le bec.

« J'ai dit discret, mon frère, alors sois sage. », ricana le Jötunn alors qu'ils sortaient du Bifröst « Heimdall, préviens-moi au moindre message des autres Royaumes. »

-XXXXX-

« On est arrivés, _Leiptr*_. », fredonna Loki en entrant dans ses quartiers –non pas ceux d'Odin, y pénétrer en simple civil s'avère impossible- et redevenant lui-même. Après une énième caresse insupportable lissant les plumes du volatile, il se décida à retransformer son frère qui râla immédiatement :

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis sous une forme animale que tu dois te sentir obligé de me donner ce genre de surnom. Et n'oublie pas que je reste Asgardien malgré tout, donc plus de caresses ridicules. »

« Que veux-tu, les plumes de Tunglskin* ne sont plus là pour combler mon manque. », ironisa le brun en réajustant son col, comme si la transformation l'avait défait.

« Alors dresse un autre aigle. »

Loki eut un petit soupir d'amusement :

« Crois-tu que j'ai le temps pour ça, mon frère ? », il s'assit sur son lit et invita le blond à y prendre place également « Je dois en premier réunir Sif et les 3 guerriers, pour ensuite qu'ils soutiennent notre manœuvre devant le Conseil. »

« Et tu penses qu'ils vont accepter ? »

Loki sourit et tourna la tête pour faire face à son frère :

« C'est ton rôle de faire en sorte qu'ils nous suivent. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient le choix. », termina-t-il en esquissant un léger haussement d'épaules, puis reprenant : « Tu dois néanmoins savoir qu'il y aura une autre personne présente durant le Conseil. Une Noble d'Álfheim extrêmement importante, la prêtresse Muriell, garante du savoir magique des elfes. Freyr l'a envoyé afin de m'aider à opérer la transition entre Odin et moi, montrant ainsi le soutien de leur peuple au nôtre. De ce fait, l'entrevue avec le Conseil ne doit en aucun cas mal se passer : je pourrais certes relever ses membres de leurs fonctions, mais il vaut mieux ne pas avoir à recourir à de telles méthodes si nous voulons garder la confiance des Asgardiens. »

Thor resta un instant silencieux, presque hésitant, avant de répondre :

« Tu ne peux gagner leur confiance, Loki. »

« Si ce n'est leur confiance, alors leur collaboration. », répliqua-t-il du tac-au-tac « Et puis, je ne suis pas déprécié partout contrairement à ce que tu peux penser. Quelques Asgardiens demeurent en accord avec mes actes, Jötunheim ayant été notre ennemie, la détruire était légitime, et Midgard n'est pour la plupart qu'une terre peuplée d'imbéciles qui ne la méritent pas. Pour ceux qui ne portent pas ces principes dans leur cœur, il nous faudra les convaincre, mais ils oublieront vite le passé avec ce qui nous attend. »

« Et que vas-tu dire à propos d'Odin ? »

Loki claqua des doigts :

« Sommeil d'Odin, pour la population et pour le Conseil. Les 3 guerriers, Sif, et Dame Muriell sauront la vérité. Je maintiendrais un de mes clones, sous l'apparence du Père-de-toute-chose, dans son état de sommeil, et il y restera le temps qu'il faut. Cela me semble le plus raisonnable. Il sera alors très justifié que nous prenions sa place.»

« Je n'aime pas cette idée. »

Loki rit légèrement, se laissant tomber contre son matelas en fermant les yeux.

« Tu n'as jamais aimé mentir. »

« Contrairement à toi. », répliqua durement le blond.

Le dieu de la malice eut un rictus moqueur, accompagné d'un ricanement sans joie :

« Tu tires des conclusions bien vite, Odinson. Le mensonge n'est que le chemin auquel j'ai été condamné pour obtenir victoire. », souffla-t-il, posant alors ses yeux sur son frère qui s'était retourné pour le voir.

« Mais le prix en est lourd, pour toi comme pour ceux que tu blesses. »

Cette fois-ci, l'expression de Loki se mua en un froncement de nez agressif, tandis qu'il se redressait et se levait.

« Comme si tu en savais quelque chose. »

« C'est pourtant ce que tu essayes de me dire sans cesse. Mais est-ce trop dur d'entendre que je comprends ce que tu ressens ? De te dire que, contrairement à ce que tu te plais à penser, je te connais ? Que je suis plus digne de toi que tu le prétends ? »

Il se leva à son tour pour se placer derrière le brun qui lui tournait obstinément le dos.

« Cesses de me fuir, Loki. »

« Je ne te fuis pas. », répondit-il d'un ton tranchant mais sans conviction.

Thor rit légèrement et prit les épaules de Loki pour le mettre à nouveau face à lui, leurs pupilles plongées dans celles de l'autre.

« Tu fuis. Tu ne veux pas voir que le chemin pour revenir est devant toi. Tu refuses de l'emprunter et préfères accumuler les erreurs pour le sceller à jamais. », il passa une main dans les cheveux du brun qui voulut se dégager, mais la main du dieu du Tonnerre enserrant son bras l'en empêchait « Ta haine n'est pas contre moi. Et même si elle l'était, tu sais que j'ai changé, que les choses ne seront plus jamais propres à la colère justifiée comme elles auraient pu l'être à l'époque.»

Loki ricana méchamment, une lueur amère brillant dans ses yeux déjà luisants de son masque qui se brisait. Ce n'était plus le simple sentiment de l'humiliation, c'était une destruction pure du monde dans lequel il s'était enfermé, du rempart de déni qu'il avait érigé.

L'exposition brutale de la Vérité qui l'écorchait un peu plus à chaque apparition.

« Quand tu t'es détourné de toi-même pour devenir le Prince qu'on t'a toujours demandé d'être, pour te construire une réputation à la hauteur d'un héritier d'Asgard, t'occupant de recruter des guerriers tels que ceux que tu nommes _amis _et avec lesquels tu combattais avec plaisir… Quand tu as été empoisonné par les belles paroles de la Cour, lorsque tu t'es laissé flatter par leurs compliments hypocrites, leur désir de te voir devenir un grand Roi… », murmura Loki, la douleur clairement lisible dans son expression, le fiel de ses paroles venimeuses brisant sa voix « Dis-moi, Thor, quelle place dans ta vie ai-je pu avoir lorsque, délibérément, Asgard a décrété que ma place n'était pas à tes côtés ? Lorsqu'Odin a projeté de m'envoyer à Jötunheim en tant que Roi ? Lorsque tous complotaient derrière nous ? N'as-tu donc, mon frère, jamais vu que peu à peu, ils me faisaient savoir que je n'étais pas digne d'Asgard ? Non, bien entendu, tu ne l'as pas vu, car ils t'ont transformé en un homme arrogant afin que tu sois aveugle à ces choses-là et ne te préoccupe que du trône. »

La main gauche de Loki accrocha férocement la tunique de Thor, en-dessous de son épaule, tandis qu'il enchaînait :

« Mais je n'ai jamais oublié, fils d'Odin, que tu étais mon frère. Ils t'ont rendu le centre de mon monde, la personne la plus chère à mes yeux, pour jouer leur mascarade. Ils désiraient que je sois le roi Jötunn pantin, loyal pour ce qu'il avait vécu avec le Roi d'Asgard. Tu n'as jamais vu qu'ils me jetaient dans ton ombre, me condamnaient à m'accrocher à toi car aucun autre ne désirait me voir, et c'était le but : je devais détester Asgard pour mieux en partir mais ne pas pouvoir me résoudre à la trahir à cause de toi. Mon amour pour toi n'existe seulement parce qu'ils l'ont voulu. Je refuse d'être ce pion. Je ne fuis pas, Thor, je sors d'une cage dans laquelle on m'a enfermé.»

Thor ne pouvait pas répondre. Les mots ne venaient pas, ils restaient désespérément coincés dans sa gorge devant la détresse de Loki, devant cette souffrance qu'il exposait complétement pour la première fois. Et il était d'autant plus douloureux que cet aveu soit un fait que Thor n'avait jamais réussi à constater par lui-même.

Le mouvement de recul du brun fut ce qui le tira de ses pensées et le força à agir. S'avançant, Loki ne put que rencontrer le mur.

« Non. », statua le blond fermement « Tu n'es plus leur instrument, Loki. Tu es en train de me dire que ta haine actuelle pour moi n'est que le refus de l'amour qu'ils t'ont appris à avoir pour moi. Pourquoi ne pas faire ce que tu souhaites plutôt que t'y opposer, que ce souhait vienne de ton éducation ou de ta propre volonté ? Est-ce que renoncer par principe a plus d'importance qu'accepter par désir sincère ? »

Loki eut un mince sourire, se mordant à demi la lèvre inférieure, vulnérable et presque recroquevillé contre le mur d'où Thor le dominait, soudain plus petit, envieux de disparaître sans avoir à répondre.

« Ce que je veux, je le détruis, Thor. Je n'arriverais pas à revenir. Je ne le peux pas. », il regarda soudainement sur le côté, plissant les yeux « Tu ne peux empêcher ma peau de brûler la tienne, mon contact de t'être douloureux, ma malice te consumer peu à peu. Je suis un être nuisible. Tu ne peux désirer m'avoir à tes côtés. »

Il se colla un peu plus contre le mur, fléchissant les genoux comme pour s'écarter encore plus du regard azur qui le dévorait par son intensité effrayante.

« Regarde-moi. »

Il plissa d'autant plus les yeux.

« Loki. »

Les secondes passèrent à un rythme affreusement lent, le dieu du Chaos retardant tant qu'il le pouvait l'échéance où il devrait se plier à la demande de son frère. Finalement, il leva doucement deux orbes vertes intensément agitées d'émotions vives, l'air hagard.

« Tu veux rester avec moi. C'est ce que tu fuis. »

Le dieu de la Foudre avait posé une main contre l'arrière de son crâne et caressait du pouce la tempe du Jötunn qui le fixait sans un mot et sans un geste. Il ne protesta même pas quand il fut attiré contre le torse protecteur et brûlant de son frère et quand sa tête se nicha par elle-même dans son cou, tandis que Thor déposait un baiser contre ses cheveux.

« Arrête, Loki. », souffla le blond, une étrange tristesse dans la voix que son frère ne lui connaissait que très peu, encore plus flagrante quand il reprit « La seule vie que tu empoisonnes est la tienne. »

Il caressait les cheveux du magicien, très calme entre ses bras, se rendant sans doute compte que la moindre parole briserait la petite bulle qui s'était installée et dans laquelle ils pouvaient pleinement se gorger de la chaleur de l'autre sans qu'une justification, des raisons, soient exprimées. A ce moment-là, ils étaient libres de faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient réellement, aussi court puisse être le temps imparti avant que cette bulle n'éclate.

« Tony Stark dit souvent que l'on crée nos propres démons…Je suppose qu'il n'est absolument pas un exemple pour toi, mais ces paroles valent d'être pesées. », continua Thor, une voix apaisante qui, sans qu'il en soit conscient, berçait presque Loki qui respira longuement l'odeur du blond, les yeux clos, se contentant de ne songer à rien, de faire abstraction de tout élément superflu pour se concentrer sur le seul chuchotement doux qui lui parvenait.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Loki. », dit-il soudainement, le brun redressant lentement la tête vers lui, coupé dans son élan par un baiser sur le front « Quoi que tu veuilles, je ne te perdrais pas une troisième fois. »

« Alors tu devras me retenir de toutes tes forces, car autrement je filerais comme le vent. »

Thor fut inquiet de ces paroles mais le sourire qu'affichait son frère le convint de garder espoir, même si pour arriver à garder le magicien, il devrait probablement entamer de maintes fois des sujets durs et sensibles entre eux afin d'en extirper les non-dits qui les avaient tant fait souffrir. Ce serait très certainement la plus compliquée des batailles qu'il aurait à mener, mais la défaite était inenvisageable.

Alors il était prêt à tout pour remporter la victoire.

-XXXXX-

« Dame Muriell. Cela faisait bien longtemps. », souffla Loki en s'inclinant légèrement, Thor derrière lui se contentant de regarder en attendant que l'elfe lui accorde son attention, tout comme son frère lui avait indiqué d'agir.

« Maître Loki*. », salua-t-elle en retour, se courbant légèrement elle aussi.

Elle était presque aussi grande que lui, et sa peau pâle lui donnait une apparence irréelle dans sa longue robe blanche surmontée d'un voile entre le bleu et le vert clair, finement dentelé, s'enroulant autour de ses bras et de sa taille avec élégance. Sa posture droite inspirait le respect et témoignait de la puissance de l'elfe, tandis qu'elle dirigeait ses yeux bleus glacés encadrés de mèches blanches vers le dieu du Tonnerre.

« Prince Thor, je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur de vous rencontrer. », dit-elle avec une admiration sincère pour le blond, surprenante quand on savait comme Álfheim n'appréciait pas particulièrement Odin.

Remarquant l'étonnement sur le visage de son interlocuteur, elle sourit :

« Il est des elfes qui demeurent à supposer selon votre lignée. D'autres seront bien plus avisés de constater par eux-mêmes en vous rencontrant en personne, mon Prince. De plus, l'alliance avec votre frère malgré ses actes me laisse penser que l'entêtement de votre père ne vous a pas autant touché que les mauvaises langues le disent. »

Thor sourit légèrement. Elle avait un ton particulièrement sage et apaisant, c'était plutôt étrange quand on était habitué aux Asgardiens brutaux.

« Dois-je vous en remercier ? », demanda-t-il alors, parfaitement courtoisement, ce qui surprit quelque peu Loki qui n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi...diplomatique ?

« Aucunement. », sourit Muriell en réponse « Mon Roi, pourrais-je rencontrer ceux qui nous assisterons face au Conseil ? »

« Bien entendu, Prêtresse. », affirma le brun en faisant signe aux gardes qui laissèrent entrer Sif, Volstagg, Fandral et Hogun, tous les quatre ayant reçu les explications nécessaires données par les deux frères quelques heures plus tôt. Hogun n'avait pas vraiment parlé, Volstagg et Fandral avaient râlé pendant un long moment avant de se contenter de suivre les directives de Thor, et Sif avait presque hurlé et uniquement promis qu'elle ne ferait rien contre eux durant le Conseil. Ce n'était pas un si mauvais score, finalement.

-XXXXX-

_Les sept membres du Conseil d'Odin, la Prêtresse Muriell, les 3 guerriers, Lady Sif, et enfin ceux qu'on aurait pu nommer les deux Rois d'Asgard enfin réunis, la réunion commença dans une ambiance tendue. Il fallut beaucoup de patience et d'explications face aux conseillers bornés d'Odin, si bien que lorsqu'un des frères perdait son sang-froid, l'autre l'empêchait de faire un scandale. Mais peu à peu, l'idée fut intégrée qu'il était nécessaire de gouverner ainsi pour parvenir à vaincre Thanos dans la guerre à venir. _

_Sif et les 3 guerriers furent chargés de veiller, avec la coordination de Thor, sur Loki. Ils constituaient ainsi une sorte de garde rapprochée._

_Il fut décidé d'informer la population du Sommeil d'Odin, et du titre officiel de roi confiés aux deux frères et non à un seul. Le choix fut également pris de signaler la présence de Thanos afin que chaque Asgardien se tienne prêt au moment venu de livrer bataille._

_Quant aux alliances à former, la Prêtresse Muriell qui possédait des connaissances plus que suffisantes là-dessus éclaira les participants de la réunion sur les divers Royaumes, leurs traditions et leurs lois, afin d'orienter la façon avec laquelle ils traiteraient avec eux. On décida ainsi qu'Álfheim passerait en premier, afin de rallier du même coup Vanaheim grâce aux origines du Roi Freyr, et faciliter l'union avec Jötunheim avec le soutien de Gerd, géante épouse de Freyr. Ce dernier ne serait pas dur à convaincre car Muriell demeurerait à leurs côtés, et qu'il était un fin stratège qui reconnaîtrait la nécessité d'unir les Royaumes._

_Midgard fut bel et bien laissée de côté, jugeant que ses politiciens ne comprendraient pas grand-chose au conflit et constitueraient plus une gêne qu'une aide. Ainsi, la Terre se battrait par elle-même mais inévitablement en faveur des autres Royaumes, afin de survivre._

-XXXXX-

« Maître Loki, attendez un instant. »

Alors qu'il entamait une sortie de la salle de réunion en parlant avec Thor, le magicien se stoppa pour regarder Muriell qui affichait une moue pensive, ses yeux rivés sur un point que seul elle semblait voir.

« Il y a quelque chose de différent en vous, mon Roi. », souffla-t-elle en levant légèrement sa paume, scintillante de la pâleur de sa peau accentuée par sa magie d'une curieuse teinte lavande, vers le magicien « Puis-je ? »

« Faites. » répondit-il simplement alors qu'elle posait sa main contre le cœur du brun, les yeux clos, soucieuse.

De son côté, Thor releva la tête vers Loki, surpris par la façon dont il se laissait faire. Bien sûr, le dieu du Tonnerre savait les magiciens très différents des guerriers comme il l'était, et les elfes d'autant plus délicats d'une manière complétement ordinaire qui ne les gênait pas le moins du monde. Après tout, peut-être que les séjours à Álfheim de Loki l'avaient habitué à ce manque d'embarras, cette proximité naturelle et cette attention des elfes lumineux envers leurs congénères.

A plus y songer, Thor se rendait compte que ces particularités pouvaient se retrouver chez son frère, dans ses manies et son comportement. Il était à la fois très perceptif, observateur, et doux à sa façon quand il ressentait que le blond n'allait pas bien. Enfin, surtout à l'époque, mais Thor était certain que cet enseignement était loin d'être perdu.

Muriell rouvrit les yeux et réfléchit de longues secondes, puis releva son regard vers celui sans faille de Loki, même si légèrement inquisiteur.

« Il y a une force très noire en vous, mon Roi. »

Loki plissa les yeux.

« C'est une chose que je sais. Vous semblez néanmoins en avoir vu plus que cela, Prêtresse. »

« Cette force grandit. Elle… », s'interrompant, elle pesa longuement les mots qu'elle allait prononcer « C'est une présence, plus qu'un mal qui vous ronge. Une ombre qui ne se contentera plus de vous une fois sa croissance arrivée à terme. Elle se sert de vous comme d'un réceptacle. »

Thor écarquilla légèrement les yeux et regarda son frère avant de l'interroger une inquiétude sincère :

« Loki, qu'est-ce qu- »

Il fut coupé d'un mouvement de main du magicien. Son expression était absolument sérieuse, grave, ses yeux braqués sur l'elfe, attendant un éclaircissement qui vint après un nouvel instant de réflexion :

« Vous ne pouvez le supprimer à ce stade. Il vous faut attendre qu'il ait accumulé suffisamment de votre magie pour se manifester hors de votre corps. »

Loki ferma les yeux, soupirant. Ironiquement, il était pour le moment lassé d'avoir des problèmes plutôt qu'inquiet.

« Autre chose ? », demanda-t-il finalement.

« J'ai pu l'entendre. », dit-elle en reposant ses yeux sur la poitrine de Loki « C'est un esprit, il se prénomme Zailren. »

-XXXXX-

« Thor ? », appela la voix féminine bien connue de Sif, légèrement soucieuse alors que le dieu de la Foudre était assis au bord d'un des jardins du palais, donnant directement une vision en hauteur de la cité, inhabituellement pensif, voire hagard.

Le blond se retourna pour la voir et l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ils restèrent silencieux, observant Asgard en contrebas, avant que Sif ne prenne un ton légèrement réprobateur en déclarant :

« Tu fais trop confiance à Loki. »

Thor fronça les sourcils et adopta un ton ferme en réponse :

« Je suis sûr de ce que je fais avec lui, pour le moment. »

« Tu ne devrais pas- », commença-t-elle, coupée sèchement par le blond qui s'agitait clairement.

« C'est mon frère, Sif, et tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je devrais faire ou ne pas faire. Tu ne le connais pas. Si je souhaite le ramener, c'est une question qui ne concerne que lui et moi. »

La jeune femme resta silencieuse et posa une main sur son bras pour l'apaiser, une expression désolée au visage.

« Je ne veux juste pas qu'il te déçoive une nouvelle fois. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il souhaite le faire. », dit-il, regardant toujours devant lui, cependant une mine moins dure que précédemment.

« Souhaiter et agir deux choses bien différentes, Thor. »

Il se retourna pour croiser le regard encre de la jeune femme, puis soupira lourdement en détournant le regard vers le sol.

« Je le sais. Mais les conséquences de ce fait sont un lourd tribut à payer. »

Sif hocha la tête, l'air peiné, se leva, et s'éloigna. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce que deux bras s'enroulent autour de ses épaules et que des lèvres ne viennent effleurer sa joue par derrière. Il opta pour un mouvement de recul, vite interrompu par une force insoupçonnée.

« Tu as raison, mon frère. Il est des choses trop lourdes même pour nous deux. »

Thor se figea, puis une pointe de colère s'insurgea quand il tenta de parler après avoir saisi ce qu'il venait de se produire, mais rapidement, Loki qui murmurait d'une voix apaisante le coupa en plein élan.

« Ne bouge pas. », souffla-t-il contre son oreille, ses yeux fermés « Hier soir, tu voulais m'embrasser, Thor. »

Le blond voulut nier au premier abord, mais il savait cette tactique parfaitement futile, alors il se contenta de garder le silence.

« Tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure de faire ce que je souhaitais. », continua le brun, ses lèvres à présent posées sur la mâchoire du blond qui se détendit quand la voix douce reprit, toute contre sa peau « Tu sais ce que je souhaite. »

Thor tendit une main en arrière pour saisir les cheveux ébène et se tourna légèrement pour croiser le regard vert vif.

« Un revirement si soudain, Loki. Tu m'étonnes. », fit-il alors, le brun se contentant de sourire avec une certaine insouciance qu'il n'avait que rarement.

« Le Chaos est aussi une certaine contradiction. », souffla Loki, à quelques centimètres du visage du dieu du Tonnerre.

« Oui, par ailleurs, tu penses trop pour dire ce genre de choses maintenant. », soupira Thor avec amusement en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Alors fais-moi taire. »

Le message était clair et plaisant à entendre à travers la voix suave, donc Thor se rapprocha une ultime fois, scellant ses lèvres avec celles du dieu du Chaos qui répondit avec délice, l'une de ses mains venant se poser sur les omoplates de Thor et l'autre écartant les mèches blondes qui leur tombaient sur le visage alors que le brun se penchait en arrière, laissant Thor au-dessus. Les bras du blond entouraient le corps plus mince du magicien, empêchant tout retrait imprévu, alors que leurs lèvres brûlantes exploraient et expérimentaient, faisant naître une sensation qu'ils croyaient connaître mais leur semblait maintenant toute nouvelle. Ce n'était pas brutal, ni empressé, mais plutôt une agréable danse dont ils apprenaient pour la seconde fois les pas, testant avec une curiosité non feinte, offrant une chaleur rare à l'autre, désirant se donner de la plus intense des manières sans parvenir à le faire complétement. Le plus étonnant résidait dans les gestes de Loki, empreints d'une certaine affection, un soin particulier, malgré le sourire moqueur de ses lèvres lorsque le baiser prit fin.

Dans certains contextes, il prenait les choses comme des batailles. C'était une manie vraiment incroyable d'à ce point considérer comme un défi tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ensemble, ainsi la force qu'il mettait pour maintenir Thor alors qu'il échangeait leurs places d'un basculement soudain et glissait ses lèvres contre son cou ne fut pas le moins du monde surprenante.

Lorsqu'il le mordit soudainement, mais sans agressivité, il soupira :

« Je vais me coucher, nous avons beaucoup à faire demain. »

Thor fut étonné et cligna un instant des yeux, puis empêcha le brun de se redresser en passant une main derrière son crâne en lui rendant son sourire. Il rit légèrement :

« La prochaine fois, _je_ te prendrais au dépourvu, et pas l'inverse. »

« Nous verrons cela, Leiptr. »

Lorsque Loki s'éloigna, le blond soupira avec amusement.

Comment pouvaient-ils se montrer si immatures quand tous deux partageaient une chose qui méritait qu'on la considère réellement ? Pourquoi leur sérieux n'était présent que pour se cracher dessus et jamais dans ces moments où ils éprouvaient vraiment des sentiments forts qu'ils montraient ? Tout devait-il être un jeu ?

C'était bien la première fois que Thor se le demandait.

-XXXXX-

_**(1) « Fire and Ice », Within Temptation, d'ailleurs utilisée pour des amv Thor/Loki sur Youtube que je vous conseille !**_

_*** « Leiptr » signifie « éclair » en vieux Norrois (langue que j'utilise pour l'Asgardien car c'est la langue dans laquelle l'Edda a été rédigé)**_

_**** « Tunglskin » = clair de lune**_

_***** « Maître » est ici simplement une appellation entre mages confirmés.**_

On entame le plus sérieux, maintenant !

Vous remarquerez que Thor et Loki sont encore légèrement dans un contexte fraternel, même avec la dernière scène…J'espère que vous comprendrez néanmoins que le but de cette fanfic est l'évolution de cette relation qui avait pris place post-Thor 1, et non uniquement de rétablir cette relation après Thor 2, sinon cela n'aurait pas beaucoup d'intérêt.

Je remercie encore les mignons petits reviewers que vous êtes, je vais préparer Noël, et je vous souhaite de Joyeuses Fêtes 8D !


	7. Et le venin de la punition

De retour des fêteuuuuuh ! J'ai mis du temps à digérer les 5 soirs (oui, cinq, je me meurs) de suite à manger chez des gens et en inviter, mais me revoilà ! En espérant que vous passez de bonnes fêtes et que vos cadeaux ont été cools !

Encore une fois, merci pour vos si agréables reviews ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant :D

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : …Et le venin de la punition **

**-XXXXX-**

**« When your fire's died out**

_Quand ton feu s'est éteint_

**No one's there**

_Il n'y avait personne_

**They have left you for dead**

_Ils t'ont laissé pour mort _

xxx

**When darkness falls**

_Quand l'obscurité tombe_

**And surrounds you**

_Et t'encercle_

**When you fall down**

_Quand tu tombes_

**When you're scared**

_Quand tu es effrayé_

**And you're lost.**

_Et que tu es perdu_

**Be brave**

_Sois courageux_

**I'm coming to hold you now**

_A présent je vais venir te soutenir_

**When all your strenght has gone**

_Quand toute ta force s'en est allée_

**And you feel wrong**

_Et que tu te sens mal_

**Like your life has slipped away**

_Comme si ta vie s'était éclipsée_

**Follow me**

_Suis-moi_

**You can follow me**

_Tu peux me suivre_

**I will not desert you now**

_Je ne t'abandonnerai plus à présent » _**(1)**

-XXXXX-

Loki avait décidé de ne pas trop se montrer, ce matin. Il était particulièrement pensif, avait mal dormi, et bien que sa présence soit absolument nécessaire et qu'il était certain que beaucoup de personnes le chercheraient en raison des nombreuses entrevues avec les souverains des autres Royaumes, il ressentait le besoin de s'isoler.

Ainsi, il demeurait à prendre un petit déjeuner qu'il avait fait monter dans l'aile haute du palais en intimant aux serviteurs de ne pas le déranger et d'envoyer Thor ou ses guerriers en cas d'urgence. Heureusement, cette aile réservée aux invités de marque, située dans les hauteurs du palais, était déserte, ainsi il pouvait y observer la vue sans être importuné par qui que ce soit.

Sauf, bien sûr, par un grand blond qui malgré ce que Loki laissait croire en gardant son regard fixé sur Asgard, n'avait pas du tout atteint l'objectif de passer inaperçu.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? », siffla-t-il finalement, caressant de la lame d'un couteau la croûte d'un pain, avant que son poignet ne soit arrêté par les doigts de Thor l'enserrant pour captiver son attention et, par-dessus tout, le faire cesser ce tic nerveux plus qu'inquiétant.

« J'en connais un qui est de très mauvaise humeur. », déclara simplement Thor en s'asseyant à côté de lui « Et qui n'a pas bien dormi d'après la tête qu'il a. »

« Et qui va- », commença-t-il, coupé par le blond.

« Probablement me demander de me taire, je sais. », sourit Thor « Je ne te poserais pas plus de questions si tu ne le souhaites pas. »

« Quelle prévenance. », ironisa Loki « Avais-tu une raison spéciale pour venir me déranger ? »

« Déranger ? Le mot est fort. », rit-il en piquant un pain à Loki, qui lui lança alors un regard mauvais tandis qu'il croquait dedans « Non, aucune raison. Je me suis simplement dis que- »

« Que venir m'importuner était très intelligent étant donné que j'avais strictement demandé qu'on ne le fasse pas. C'est tout toi. », grinça le magicien en fermant les yeux avec lassitude, et l'absence de son regard perçant lui rendant auparavant une certaine vivacité lui donna un air d'autant plus épuisé. Le dieu du Tonnerre aurait presque pu penser qu'il dormait sur place.

« Pourquoi une humeur si morose, Loki ? »

« N'as-tu pas dit il y a un instant que tu ne poserais pas de questions si je ne le souhaitais pas ? », soupira le magicien.

« M'as-tu seulement dit que tu ne le souhaitais pas ? »

Le regard meurtrier de Loki fut sans doute une réponse suffisante, mais s'estompa bien vite alors que Thor levait les mains en signe de paix et reprenait un morceau de pain, comme si de rien n'était. Enfin, _théâtralement_ comme si de rien n'était. Allez savoir comment c'est possible, mais cela eut au moins pour avantage d'amuser Loki qui lâcha un léger rire en faisant léviter la tartine dérobée vers sa propre bouche, sous le regard atterré du blond.

« Tu n'as pas de manières, mon frère. », fredonna alors le brun en croquant dans le pain chaud.

« Et toi donc ! », rit Thor « J'espère bien que tu te rappelles de ton comportement hier soir. »

« T'aurait-il déplu ? », demanda Loki avec un sourire amusé et une lueur provocatrice brillant dans ses pupilles.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit nécessaire de répondre à ça. », fit modestement le blond, puis prenant une expression plus grave soudainement, observant le côté du visage de Loki en penchant la tête « Quoi qu'il en soit… »

Il ne continua pas, effleurant de l'index la tempe de Loki, songeur.

« Une cicatrice. », devina ce dernier, un ton neutre qui traduisait en réalité son irritation « J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir, ce sera un problème réglé d'ici peu. »

« Ton attitude me laisse penser que tu vas m'écarter de ça. », accusa Thor.

« Exactement. »

« Pas question. », gronda le blond en passant une main sur l'épaule de Loki pour qu'il le regarde en face.

« Thor, tu me fatigues. », murmura l'intéressé, yeux clos.

Ce n'était pas le ton irascible voire violent auquel Thor se serait attendu, et bientôt, les cernes et les traits fatigués de son frère, lui rendant une expression presque maladive, apparurent plus clairement au blond qui voulut l'attirer contre lui mais se rétracta en constatant que Loki n'était pas prêt à se laisser faire.

« Quand me laisseras-tu donc m'occuper de toi, Loki ? », souffla Thor avec un sourire mince, légèrement triste, si bien que le regard du brun se détourna.

Il n'aimait pas voir ce sentiment dans les yeux azurs du guerrier blond, quoi qu'il puisse dire. L'attitude de Thor ces derniers temps l'atteignait de plus en plus, ses attentions s'insinuaient dans son esprit, et plus que cela, il était marqué par son désir sincère de pouvoir combattre à ses côtés sans avoir à le craindre.

Thor souhaitait l'avoir à ses côtés, et sa "conversation" avec Sif en avait d'autant plus convaincu Loki : on a moins à se méfier de la véracité des propos recueillis à l'insu d'une personne que des paroles qu'on entend directement, ainsi le cœur du magicien ne pouvait se raisonner à abandonner cette reconnaissance, cet espoir qui était né à l'écoute du dieu de la Foudre.

« Je t'ai dit que je te retiendrai. », insista le blond en posant son front contre celui de Loki « Laisse-moi faire. Tu ne peux pas continuer à être seul face à certaines choses. Tu l'as été trop longtemps. »

Le dieu du Chaos serra des poings, conservant son sang-froid comme il le pouvait, avant que la main de son frère passant sur sa nuque ne le persuade de se détendre. Il soupira alors doucement.

« Je sais. », confia-t-il seulement, posant sa paume contre la joue du blond avec douceur « Je veux que tu vois une chose, avant que nous n'allions parler avec Helblindi. »

« Tu n'y es pas forcé. », lui indiqua le blond, comprenant le sous-entendu, ouvrant les yeux et s'écartant.

« Non. C'est inévitable désormais, et je veux que tu voies _ce que tu as appelé frère_ autrement que dans un contexte d'alliances politiques. »

Son ton était clairement méprisant, et sûrement pas à cause dieu du Tonnerre.

Il prit une longue inspiration, et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, un voile rougeâtre teintait progressivement ses pupilles vertes, et sa peau d'une pâleur satinée tournait peu à peu à un bleu marin. Thor regardait ce phénomène sans cacher son intérêt, détaillant les fines mains du Jötunns dévorées par la teinte sombre et recouvertes d'un fin givre dont le son à chaque mouvement était celui, ténu, de la glace qui se craquèle. Mais le plus étonnant résidait dans les yeux du Jötunns, parsemés de nuances d'un rouge luisant pénétrant, s'harponnant au regard du blond qui ne pouvait s'en détacher.

« Un Asgardien et un Jötunn… », ricana amèrement Loki, un rictus nerveux « On n'aura jamais vu paire aussi risible. Qu'est-ce que cela te fait, de voir le monstre qu'on aurait dû élever dans la seule optique de désirer avidement ta mort ? »

Thor s'éclaircit la voix et l'invectiva presque quand il répliqua :

« Je ne pensais pas à des choses aussi idiotes, Loki. »

« Alors à quoi pensais-tu ? », siffla ce dernier avec une expression entre la colère et un amusement malsain, plissant agressivement ses yeux en un regard dégoûté.

« Des choses assez banales comme le fait que je n'avais jamais vu un Jötunn d'aussi près, et qu'il est fascinant de te voir prendre cette forme quand je ne t'ai vu qu'Asgardien de toute ma vie. »

« Fascinant ? », cracha le Géant des glaces, et ses pupilles s'étrécirent dangereusement « Ose le répéter, Odinson. Ose dire à nouveau une telle…futilité ! Crois-tu que j'ai trouvé_ fascinant_e une telle découverte ? »

« Bien sûr que non. », répondit Thor sur un ton apaisant « Je sais très bien que tu ne l'as pas vécu ainsi. Mais quoi que tu désires, tu es un Laufeyson, un Jötunn, ceux qu'on a décrits comme les ennemis des Asgardiens et même comme des monstres. »

Le magicien frémit, toutefois, il était impossible de dire si c'était d'effroi ou par un ressentiment violent prêt à exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

Thor enchaina :

« Mais toi qui remettais constamment en cause les beaux mensonges que servait la Cour ou les contes de notre enfance, toi qui cherchais la vérité qu'on dissimulait pour rendre les choses plus simples ou pour ne pas agiter les foules, toi qui étais le plus doué des trompeur car tu refusais qu'on te voile la face…Toi qui a été le plus clairvoyant d'entre nous sur tout le monde, sur tous les sujets, comment peux-tu à ce point ne pas percevoir les vérités qui te concernent ? »

Loki s'était figé, frappé par les dernières paroles du blond, et ses deux pupilles rouges inquisitrices se lancèrent obstinément à la recherche de la moindre émotion sur le visage de Thor, de la moindre pensée qui pourrait le traverser.

« Penses-tu réellement que cela compte, Géant stupide et monstrueux ou pas selon les contes, que tu en soi un, si tu te comportes telle la personne que tu veux être ? Comme un Asgardien ? »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux frères, puis, comme un aveu, ponctué d'un sourire omettant toute moquerie, Loki prit la parole :

« La manière dont j'ai pu retrouver les paroles de Mère à travers les tiennes est très troublante. »

« Quelles étaient-elles ? », demanda alors doucement le blond, soucieux de garder cet état de calme dans lequel s'était plongé son frère.

« _"Toujours aussi perspicace. A propos de tout le monde sauf de toi-même."_ »*, cita-t-il, soupirant quelque secondes plus tard au rappel de cette désagréable entrevue qui avait été la dernière.

Le blond sourit et posa une main sur son épaule :

« Tu devrais la croire. Tu manipules si bien les autres, mon frère, mais quand il s'agit de toi, arrives-tu seulement à prendre des décisions par désir et non par but ? », il resserra un peu sa prise contre l'épaule du Jötunn qui reprenait son apparence ordinaire « Obtenir le trône était un but, mais était-ce que tu voulais ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, alors Loki se contenta de rire silencieusement :

« Puisque je comprends si peu ce que je veux moi-même, tu peux répondre à cette question de tes propres moyens. »

Thor se leva et tendit une main qui, de façon surprenante que Loki faisait pourtant paraître naturelle, fut acceptée afin de se relever à son tour.

« J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, mais laisse-moi donc t'éclairer sur d'autres. », le pria-t-il en le regardant sans compter lâcher les deux émeraudes qui le scrutaient également « Je te le demande sincèrement, Loki. Ne te ferme plus à moi comme tu le fais. »

Ils se toisèrent longuement, n'esquissant pas le moindre geste, jusqu'à ce que le Jötunn secoue la tête, non pas par refus mais par un certain amusement. Du moins, en apparence, car cette expression était ce fin masque qui signifiait une immense reconnaissance de sa part, qui indiquait à quel point il était atteint par ce qui lui était dit.

Thor s'accrochait à lui et ne l'abandonnerait pas sans des réponses, qui, si le brun les pensait autrefois désirées par pur besoin de compréhension du blond, les savait maintenant voulues afin de lui procurer un certain bien-être qu'il n'avait plus depuis des années. Le dieu de la Foudre ne lâcherait plus l'affaire, et c'était aussi troublant que touchant de le savoir si prêt à lui donner ce genre d'affection.

Loki se redressa, le regardant avec une grande douceur, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Tellement plus sage qu'auparavant, mon frère. », dit-il en fermant les yeux « Soit. Je ne t'empêcherai pas de l'être pour nous deux si tu le souhaites. »

Thor n'avait jamais perdu sa confiance. Peut-être sa bêtise l'avait-elle aveuglée dans le passé, et peut-être l'avait-il délaissé au profit de ses guerriers, mais jamais de manière volontaire il n'avait cherché à lui nuire et encore moins avait-il trahi une promesse et laissé tomber le brun quand il lui avait demandé son aide. Jamais Thor n'aurait pu mériter de voir la confiance de Loki en lui s'estomper. Et, pour ces raisons, il ne craignait pas de s'en remettre à lui maintenant, de lui signifier qu'il lui confiait une part, voire lui-même tout entier. Ce don de soi était une preuve indéniable de la foi qu'il mettait dans son frère, car donner à quelqu'un l'accès aux tréfonds de votre âme est aussi lui donner le moyen de vous briser s'il y aspirait.

Et Thor ne le ferait pas délibérément. Jamais Loki n'aurait à en douter, autant que le blond n'aurait à douter de son amour quand bien même la haine et la puissance destructrice engendrée par ses blessures s'y mêlaient.

-XXXXX-

« A propos, j'ai fait modifier ta tenue. »

Le Roi fit signe à l'un des servants qui s'inclina avant de partir chercher la nouvelle armure du blond, tandis que Loki affichait un léger sourire en s'expliquant :

« Après tes combats avec les Avengers, j'ai pensé que tu devais énormément avoir endommagé la tienne, et je ne veux pas l'équivalent d'un nain des hautes-terres de Nidavellir en tant que frère en parlant d'affaires si importantes. »

Thor rit sincèrement et lui donna une tape sur le bras :

« Tu exagères. »

« A peine. », répondit le magicien avec une expression toute aussi enjouée alors que le servant revenait « Je te retrouve devant la salle de réunion. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent tous deux arrivés à leur lieu de rendez-vous.

« Là, par contre, tu exagères vraiment. », souffla le blond à son frère, alors que ce dernier observait sa tenue et refaisait son col avec une minutie presque maladive. Il sourit en entendant la remarque.

« Rien n'est jamais trop parfait, mon frère. », ricana Loki, s'écartant ensuite pour détailler Thor avec insistance et s'attaquer à la sangle d'un protège avant-bras « Je ne suis pas mécontent de mon choix de couleurs. »

« Étonnamment, j'aime aussi. C'est plus…»

« Royal. », claqua la langue du brun du tac au tac, une fierté non dissimulée qui fit s'agrandir le sourire joyeux du dieu de la Foudre.

« Et c'est un peu plus accordé avec toi. »

En effet, la tenue de Thor était plus sombre, le bleu marine ayant été remplacé par un gris profond tirant vers le noir, une texture plus proche du cuir que du tissu d'auparavant. Sa cape rouge avait laissé place au manteau noir épais avec lequel Thor était venu le voir 6 ans plus tôt, ainsi, afin de rappeler le rouge propre à Thor, les parties métallisées grises de l'armure étaient à présent parcourues de filins d'un métal écarlate. Les symboles que dessinaient les bandes de son armure représentant ses armoiries restaient les mêmes. Le tout constituait un ensemble sombre et carmin, surmonté de teintes gris perle assorties à l'émail des protections de ses bras, formant un résultat plus homogène, moins contrasté en couleur, hormis concernant ses armoiries qui ressortaient bien plus par la clarté de leurs teintes, affirmant son rang.

Il s'observa dans le miroir qui longeait le mur, apercevant le reflet de Loki, glissé juste à ses côtés, examinant attentivement chaque pli. Ils avaient pour couleur commune le noir, puis se différenciaient au niveau de leur livrée respective, l'argent et le rouge pour Thor, le doré et le vert pour Loki.

Finalement, le brun décréta que tout était parfait, et rentrant dans la salle de réunion qui accueillerait leurs invités, ils vérifièrent que tout était en ordre et se rendirent à l'écurie.

Montés sur leurs chevaux, ils attendirent Sif et les 3 guerriers avant de prendre la direction du Bifröst.

-XXXXX-

Les deux frères, Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, Heimdall et une vingtaine d'Einherjars se tenaient maintenant à l'intérieur du Bifröst. Le dieu de la Foudre jeta un regard en coin à Loki, dont le regard vert était braqué sur l'ouverture qui n'allait pas tarder à laisser passer leurs invités. Avec un sourire, Thor passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère, le secouant légèrement, puis chuchota très bas afin que seul lui ne l'entende :

« Détends-toi, Loki. »

« Je suis détendu. », grogna-t-il, ce qui fit doucement rire le blond :

« Tu vas avoir du mal à me faire croire ça. »

Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, mais le faisceau du Bifröst s'illuminant l'en dissuada, tandis que neuf silhouettes se dessinaient à travers la lumière aveuglante. Une fois dissipée, il fut aisé de reconnaître quelques-uns des individus présents.

Parmi les Géants des glaces, on pouvait compter bien évidemment le Roi Helblindi, son frère, le Prince Býleistr ainsi que Gerd –bien que sous l'apparence d'une jeune femme blonde à la peau ordinaire. Cette dernière se tenait justement près de son époux, le Roi Freyr, accompagné de la Prêtresse Muriell.

Les quatre autres étaient simplement des sujets, sans doute, qu'il était futile de présenter lors d'entrevues aussi importantes et par pur respect du rang.

Ce fut Loki, accompagné de Thor, qui s'avança vers eux pour les saluer :

« Bienvenue en Asgard, Roi Freyr et Roi Helblindi. », déclara-t-il poliment, ne manquant pas d'accueillir les personnes de haut-rang à leur côté.

Après cette longue énumération, ce fut Freyr qui prit la parole, montrant ainsi qu'il dirigerait les négociations de façon plus appuyée que le Roi de Jötunheim, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose :

« Roi Loki. Cela faisait bien longtemps. », dit-il, ne précisant pas dans ce fait que deux morts présumées en avaient quelque peu été la cause « Et vous, Prince Thor, je suppose que votre titre a dû changer ? », demanda-t-il ensuite.

« En effet, il a été convenu qu'il serait désormais celui de Hirð*. », sourit le blond, jetant un regard à Loki que le Roi des elfes ne manqua pas de noter, affichant en conséquence une expression amusée.

« Cocasse titre lorsqu'on a eu vent des tensions ces dernières années entre vous, minn Hirð. »

En effet, le statut de Hirð était très rare, voire inexistant dans l'histoire d'Asgard, car il conférait une autorité très particulière. Le Hirð était une personne de confiance du Roi, en laquelle n'aurait absolument jamais à douter, avec des droits qui étaient inférieurs à ceux du Roi mais supérieurs aux Princes et même à la Reine. Néanmoins, le plus particulier résidait dans un autre aspect de ce titre : une autorisation de tuer le Roi si le Hirð le jugeait nécessaire pour protéger le Royaume. Dans ce cas-ci, aucun ne pouvait s'opposer au Hirð qui n'avait usurpé aucune règle et avait le choix de désigner un nouveau Roi ou s'autoproclamer Roi. Le fait que Loki ait accordé un tel statut à son frère était un acte politique de très grande envergure et très bien joué.

La dernière remarque de Freyr fut accueillie par un sourire aimable de Loki, bien qu'il change de sujet :

« Je vous propose de nous rendre au palais pour aborder le sujet qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui. »

Il regarda notamment Helblindi, silencieux pour le moment. Le Géant le détaillait.

« Et j'aurais à parler également avec vous d'un autre détail, Helblindi. », se décida-t-il finalement à dire, sachant pertinemment que le dieu du Tonnerre l'observait du coin de l'œil alors qu'il prenait la direction d'une conversation sensible.

« Bien entendu. », répondit le Jötunn d'une voix grave en inclinant la tête avec respect, ce qui étonna beaucoup le magicien, maintenant troublé par cette attitude si calme face à des Asgardiens censés être ses ennemis. Mais il restait certain que le Géant serait réticent plus tard face à une alliance, donc il demeurait prudent.

« Freyr ? », appela ensuite Helblindi, cette manière moins formelle de le nommer indiquant qu'ils se connaissaient sans doute plus que Loki ne l'avait présumé. Même en tant qu'Odin sur le trône, il n'avait pu qu'observer de loin les affinités entre les Royaumes, surtout Jötunheim qui était loin d'être une alliée.

Le Vane* sembla comprendre le message car il se retourna pour prendre un objet long et fin, entouré de tissu, qu'il tendit à Loki. Celui-ci s'y était attendu, car il était de coutume d'offrir à un Roi qui vous accueille un présent. En revanche, l'inverse aurait été une terrible offense, car cet acte avait pour but de témoigner des vertus et la puissance d'un peuple en apportant quelque chose de typique à son hôte. Ainsi, le magicien n'avait rien à retourner.

Tandis que Loki défaisait les tissus, Freyr reprit :

« Les sorciers et forgerons de nos deux peuples s'y sont mis à plusieurs pour obtenir un tel résultat. Nous ne lui avons donné de nom, jugeant qu'il était ton rôle d'assumer cette responsabilité. », expliqua le Roi avec un sourire, alors que les doigts fins de Loki tombaient sur un métal poli, avant qu'il ne retire tout ce qui recouvrait le présent, dévoilant ainsi un sceptre des plus magnifiques parmi ceux qu'il avait vus dans sa vie.

Thor dévora des yeux l'arme. Elle était faite de plaques argentées et dorées alignées successivement, où étaient gravées des runes magiques. En son sommet brillait un joyau vert entouré de fines lames qui s'enroulaient vers le haut en une pointe mortelle. Alimentée par un flux d'énergie couleur émeraude qui circulait à travers des cavités creusées dans les métaux, la pierre verte en leur centre s'apparentait à un feu ardent. Le tout formait un ensemble très élégant et guerrier à la fois : typiquement elfique, tout en conservant par ses formes dures et carrées la combativité glaciale des Géants.

Bien que le blond ne soit pas magicien, la lueur brillant dans les yeux verts de son frère n'indiquait que trop bien le caractère précieux d'un tel cadeau.

« Issljós me semble un nom plus qu'approprié pour une telle arme. », dit-il enfin, un sourire aux lèvres que lui rendit avec amusement Freyr.

La "lumière des glaces". Cela paraissait en effet une appellation très pertinente pour un cadeau originaire d'Álfheim et de Jötunheim.

-XXXXX-

Grâce à l'orbe d'Agamotto*, il avait été simple d'expliquer la nature du problème de Thanos et de ses armées à Freyr, Helblindi, et ceux qui les accompagnaient. Bientôt, il fut question plus de stratégie que d'alliances, car après maintes discussions, il était établi clairement qu'aucun des Royaumes ne s'en sortirait par lui-même.

Freyr avait accepté ce fait facilement et sans nier la dangerosité des forces qu'ils affronteraient. Pour Loki, c'était un grand avancement, car si le Vane s'était plongé dans le déni comme l'aurait fait un Roi comme Odin, pensant la victoire toujours possible tant qu'on la désire, cela aurait sévèrement mis à mal leur plan d'alliance. Heureusement, il n'était pas de ce genre-là mais plutôt talentueux stratège et chef de guerre, en ayant dirigée beaucoup mais non de manière futile comme Asgard l'avait parfois fait.

Collaborer avec des gens intelligents était_ tellement_ plus simple... Et rien que pour ces raisons, Freyr avait tout le respect de Loki.

Helblindi et son frère étaient également très lucides sur la situation, bien que peu enclins à la coopération. Et vint le moment où Loki sentit qu'il était temps de les entretenir sur sa vraie nature.

Dans la pièce étaient présents son frère, les 3 guerriers et Sif (N.A : j'en ai marre d'utiliser cette formule…), en plus de leurs invités. Il ne congédia aucun d'entre eux. Ce n'était pas qu'il souhaite être vu sous sa forme d'origine, mais plutôt par simple question d'assurance : il ne pouvait se permettre de cacher des choses à son propre peuple, car il serait pris pour un Roi sans aucune autorité, forcé de mentir pour rester au pouvoir.

Il commença donc, un ton neutre mais ferme, ne montrant aucune faille :

« Plus particulièrement à toi, Helblindi, j'ai deux choses à dire. »

Le tutoiement s'était instauré depuis quelques heures déjà entre eux, et cela ne le gênait pas. Généralement, les souverains s'exprimaient ainsi entre eux plutôt qu'à coups de grands éloges.

Il positionna les paumes de ses mains l'une en face de l'autre, faisant apparaître l'Ecrin des Hivers d'Antan, sous le regard plus qu'étonné de l'assemblée, sauf des Asgardiens qui avaient pris connaissance plus tôt du fait qu'il le possédait encore. Une fois de plus, il ne pouvait se permettre de passer pour un menteur et les avait mis au courant afin qu'ils ne réagissent pas violemment en l'apprenant pendant cette entrevue.

« La première est ceci. Et la seconde… »

Il s'interrompit, le bleu se diffusant le long de sa peau.

« La seconde est très largement visible, je pense. J'ignore néanmoins s'il existe à Jötunheim un quelconque récit qui puisse vous éclairer sur mon identité réelle. »

Gerd s'avança vers lui, regardant peu à peu la peau se colorer, et lui répondit :

« Il n'existe pas d'histoire contant l'existence d'un Jötunn parmi les Asgardiens, non. Mais vos lignes claniques nous en apprendront sûrement assez. »

Elle regarda alors son front, qui à son tour commençait à se teinter de bleu. Loki devina que les indications sur son lignage reposaient dans les lignes qui le traversaient, et l'expression surprise voire choquée de Gerd le conforta dans cette idée.

« Laufey… », souffla-t-elle « Comment…? »

Býleistr fut le second à s'exprimer, réalisant soudain ce que tout ceci signifiait :

« Un Laufeyson… Donc...notre frère de sang. »

« Et un frère ainé. », précisa Gerd en prenant doucement le poignet du Jötunn et observant une ligne qui s'enroulait autour.

Tout le monde dut se faire violence pour ne pas s'exclamer « Avec une taille pareille ?! ». Même Loki avait du mal à se faire à l'idée.

Seul Freyr avait l'air…amusé. Le magicien avait toujours trouvé qu'il avait un humour tordu de toute façon.

« Tu nous en as caché des choses. », sourit-il en se penchant pour regarder de plus près la peau bleue « Enfin, je suppose que tu ne le savais pas toi-même. Serait-il trop te demander une explication ? »

« Bien sûr que non. », répondit-il, croisant le regard de Thor rivé sur lui comme pour l'aider à passer cette étape, ce qui le toucha profondément, il devait l'avouer « Après la guerre contre votre peuple… », commença-t-il, se tournant vers Helblindi « Odin m'a trouvé dans un temple Jötunn. Il m'y a pris dans le but de, plus tard, former une paix durable entre nos deux Royaumes en me plaçant sur le trône de Jötunheim, et Thor sur celui d'Asgard. »

Il vit clairement les pupilles du Roi des Géants s'allumer d'une étincelle de méfiance, voire agressivité, similaire à la tonalité de sa voix :

« Quelle est la nature réelle de ces négociations, dans ce cas ? Ne penses pas qu'être le plus âgé d'entre nous te donne un réel droit sur notre trône. »

Loki agita la main en un signe de négation :

« Ce n'est pas mon intention. Jötunheim n'est pas ma terre, je ne la connais pas et n'y ai pas vécu. Ce qu'Odin désirait ne s'applique pas à moi. »

L'éternel ennemi Vane du Père-de-toute-chose trouva l'occasion bonne pour critiquer ce dernier :

« C'est bien le genre d'Odin. Cette fois-ci en revanche, il a échoué dans ses plans, si tu m'excuses de tels termes. », railla-t-il, regardant ensuite le coffret jötunn « Et avais-tu un plan par rapport à cela ? »

Loki hocha la tête.

« Le restituer à leurs propriétaires, puisque je suis à présent dans la capacité de le faire, et parce que cela ne peut être que bénéfique pour tous. Néanmoins, j'attendrai pour cela d'avoir le soutien des autres Royaumes. »

Helblindi marqua son accord, bien que toujours légèrement réticent d'après son regard vif, étudiant la situation dans ses moindres détails. Býleistr quant à lui était jeune, et donc plus détendu et insouciant.

Le dieu du Tonnerre de son côté sourit en constatant l'air de Helblindi. Calculateur, méfiant, plus en retrait pour observer la situation, et un peu agressif.

Loki numéro deux. En beaucoup plus grand.

-XXXXX-

Lorsque Loki retourna dans ses quartiers, complétement éreinté par cette journée, il fut surpris de voir Thor appuyé contre l'une des colonnes faisant face à sa porte. Il l'interrogea silencieusement sur sa présence en inclinant la tête sur le côté, un regard intrigué, auquel le blond répondit d'une voix grave qui témoignait de son état tout aussi las que celui du Roi :

« Je peux ? », demanda-t-il en désignant d'un vague mouvement de menton la porte du brun, qui se contenta d'acquiescer, peu motivé à l'idée d'en savoir plus sur les intentions de son frère. Pour le moment, il voulait juste s'allonger –voire s'écrouler– sur son lit.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit après s'être changé en une fine tunique noire dans sa salle de bain, Thor lui-même ayant ôté son armure qui commençait à peser. Quand le blond s'allongea ensuite à côté de lui, se laissant également tomber sur le matelas plus qu'autre chose, il ne se plaignit pas ou tenta le moindre geste. Il ferma simplement les yeux et poussa un long soupir.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes avant qu'un grognement ténu franchisse les lèvres du magicien, celui-ci sentant son dos être brûlé par une nouvelle apparition des cicatrices.

Le blond s'était redressé en position assise et semblait comprendre l'origine du mal-être du Jötunn qui lui demanda alors de partir, ce qu'il ne fit pas, et Loki ne s'essaya pas à le lui dire à nouveau. Finalement, là ou non, il n'en avait que faire.

Gardant le silence, il arqua imperceptiblement le dos, les muscles crispés sous la douleur.

« Et après je me demande pourquoi tu ne dors pas. », dit soudainement Thor, faisant siffler un Loki qui n'aimait décidément pas qu'on parle de ses problèmes aussi ouvertement « Tourne-toi. »

Le dieu de la Malice rouvrit ses yeux qu'il fixa sur son frère, interrogateur.

« Fais-moi confiance. », demanda juste le blond, voyant l'autre hésiter, avant qu'il ne décide finalement de s'exécuter en se mettant face au matelas, bien que son visage de profil lui permette d'observer les faits et gestes de Thor avec une certaine méfiance. Pourtant, il sursauta quand même lorsqu'une main se posa dans le bas de son dos.

Il eut un sourire nerveux :

« Qu'as-tu en tête, Thor ? », le questionna-t-il, perplexe, alors qu'une seconde main prenait place un peu au-dessus de la première, effectuant des mouvements circulaires sur les muscles contractés, si bien que le brun poussa un faible râle de douleur tandis que le dieu du Tonnerre appuyait un peu plus fort afin de détendre le bas de son dos, sans doute recouvert de plaies noires dues à l'infection de l'esprit.

Ses doigts se rétractèrent contre le tissu des draps et sa mâchoire se serra. Il avait l'impression que sa peau se consumait, corrodant ses articulations et ses os, rendant la souffrance absolument dévorante.

Thor toucha son épaule d'une main comme pour l'apaiser, tout en répondant :

« Laisse-toi juste faire. »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, car bientôt son souffle devint saccadé, la sueur sur son front trop bien représentative de la chaleur étouffante du feu sombre incandescent de son corps, la magie noire gagnant du terrain sur lui, l'oppressant de manière bien plus intense, coupant à certains coups sa respiration à présent sifflante. Malgré tout, il tentait de garder le contrôle sur sa raison, car s'il laissait aller son esprit, cette crise dégénérerait en une torture absolument insoutenable. Par conséquent il essaya de focaliser son attention sur les mouvements de Thor.

Il massait à présent ses épaules, mais revenait régulièrement vers le milieu du dos sur les muscles longeant sa colonne vertébrale. Indéniablement, Loki était capable de soulager la douleur quelque peu en se concentrant sur ça, mais bientôt cela ne fut plus suffisant et le dieu de la Foudre s'en rendit également compte car il aida le brun à se retourner face à lui, prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains et appuyant ses coudes sur ses épaules pour qu'il bouge le moins possible sous la douleur.

Il pencha alors sa tête, lui parlant à l'oreille d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre la plus calme possible :

« Shh…Je suis là, Loki, je suis là. », souffla-t-il en sentant les doigts de Loki se crisper frénétiquement sur le tissu de son manteau, au niveau du haut de ses bras, s'accrochant violemment à son frère, plantant ses ongles dans sa peau jusqu'au sang, sa mâchoire serrée retenant un gémissement brisé sous la nature du supplice qu'il subissait.

Thor le prit un peu plus contre lui, le dieu du Chaos enfonçant son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Le blond pouvait sentir ses lèvres s'entrouvrir et se refermer frénétiquement, comme pour s'empêcher de planter les dents dans la chair face à lui dans l'optique de fuir la douleur. Afin de l'y aider, l'aîné fit glisser sa main dans les cheveux de Loki en passant dessus doucement, et bien qu'une situation de ce genre minimise très clairement l'obtention d'un retour au calme de son frère comme habituellement, il espérait pouvoir assez capter son attention pour que les cicatrices s'estompent.

Un léger grognement se fit entendre, et Thor resserra sa prise une nouvelle fois, embrassant la tempe du Jötunn en murmurant des paroles rassurantes, qui eurent leur effet après un moment qui sembla être une éternité. Sa respiration se régularisa progressivement, et il commença à relâcher sa poigne sur les bras du blond qui grimaça sans qu'il puisse le voir en constatant les quelques dégâts engendrés.

Malgré cette récupération encourageante, le trouble de Loki était encore flagrant, autant à travers son ton que les propos en eux-mêmes, quand il s'exprima enfin, un simple mot franchissant ses lèvres :

« Reste. »

Un mince sourire répondit à cette demande, et Thor, au-dessus de Loki, se laissa retomber à côté de lui, sans toutefois le lâcher.

« Bien entendu. », chuchota-t-il, déposant un baiser sur son crâne en passant sa paume le long de son dos en un geste apaisant « Je reste là. »

Le magicien resta parfaitement silencieux et se pelotonna un peu plus contre son frère, contre cette chaleur réconfortante qui le caractérisait depuis toujours, et Thor remonta la couverture autour d'eux. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il remarqua le liquide brûlant et salé coulant contre la peau de son cou où le magicien s'était plaqué, ainsi que le léger tremblement de Loki entre ses bras.

Il ne dit rien et fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'aux cheveux ébène qu'il caressa doucement.

-XXXXX-

_**(1) « Follow me », Muse.**_

_***Dans la scène de la cellule entre Frigga et Loki. La traduction VF de cette phrase est « Tu es absolument impitoyable…se peut-il que tu n'aimes que toi-même ? »…mais juste WTF DUDE ça me donne envie de HURLER, puisque la VO est « Always so perceptive. About everyone but yourself. ». Donc, par la barbe de Volstagg, ça a aucun rapport avec leur fuckin' traduction de m...! *pousse une gueulante***_

_**** « hirð » = gardien **_

_*****Freyr est originaire de Vanaheim, pour ceux qui pensaient que c'était un alfe. C'est un Prince Vane auquel Odin a offert Álfheim, erreur car Freyr n'est pas resté un pantin comme il aurait pu l'être.  
**_

_****** L'Orbe d'Agamotto, visible dans la salle des coffres du premier film Thor, est une boule de cristal permettant d'observer, dans toutes les parties de l'Univers, les endroits où se concentrent les fortes utilisations de magie où les menaces maléfiques importantes.**_

Il y a plus de 1500 mots en plus, c'est jusque-là le plus long chapitre :D !

Vous avez peut-être remarqué le changement de titre en « Defy the Wild Universe : Coalition », tout simplement car mon prochain projet est la suite de cette fic ! (ou "comment un OS finit en deux fics")

Cette suite sera intitulée « Defy the Wild Universe : Back from Ashes » et se déroulera vers la fin de la guerre contre Thanos, ainsi que peut-être un peu après si j'ai des idées à ajouter.

Deuxième précision du jour : le rating peut possiblement passer en M, et la seconde partie sera du M à coup (presque) sûr.


	8. Dompter la lame noire

Premièrement, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2014, en espérant qu'elle se passe bien pour vous ! :D

Ensuite, petites infos :

- définitif passage de la fiction** en Rating M**.

- les scènes relatives à ce rating** n'ont pas été rajoutées quand j'ai décidé de le changer mais étaient présentes avant.** Elles étaient simplement moins détaillées.

- un _récapitulatif des personnages et alliances_ est disponible à la fin du chapitre, en commentaire.

Voilà ! Bonne lecture :D !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Dompter la lame noire**

-XXXXX-

**« And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat**

_Et dans le noir, je peux entendre les pulsations de ton cœur_

**I tried to find the sound**

_J'ai essayé de trouver ce son_

**But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,**

_Mais ensuite il s'est arrêté, et j'étais dans les ténèbres_

**So darkness I became**

_Alors je suis devenu les ténèbres_

xxx

**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out**

_Les étoiles, la Lune, elles se sont toutes éteintes_

**You left me in the dark**

_Tu m'as laissé dans l'ombre_

**No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight**

_Plus d'aube, plus de jour, je suis toujours dans ce crépuscule_

**In the shadow of your heart**

_Dans l'ombre de ton cœur_

xxx

**I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map**

_J'ai pris les étoiles de nos yeux, et puis j'ai fait une carte_

**And knew that somehow I could find my way back**

_Et je savais que par n'importe quel moyen je pourrais trouver le chemin du retour_

**Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too**

_Puis j'ai entendu ton cœur battre, tu étais aussi dans les ténèbres_

**So I stayed in the darkness with you**

_Alors je suis resté dans les ténèbres avec toi » _**(1)**

-XXXXX-

« J'ai un plan pour vaincre l'esprit... », geignit Loki dans son oreiller, manquant de faire sursauter Thor qui le regardait depuis un bon moment déjà, le pensant endormi.

Il fut un peu gêné en songeant que le dieu de la Malice devait être réveillé depuis longtemps et qu'il l'avait laissé le détailler, sans doute avec amusement.

En conséquence, il s'éclaircit la gorge, geste provoquant un sourire imperceptible sur les lèvres du brun qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, demeurant un visage calme et reposé, presque roulé en boule dans la couette.

« Et quel est ce plan ? », demanda enfin Thor.

Loki soupira et se glissa plus entre les bras du blond, à la manière d'un gros chat qui veut des caresses, faisant passer cette attitude pour parfaitement normale en ne variant pas d'un pouce son expression faciale. C'était sa manière de dire « Je fais ce que je veux et je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrait choquer qui que ce soit. »

« Eh bien… », commença-t-il, sa voix encore un peu enrouée par le sommeil « Le sceptre que j'ai utilisé sur Midgard, alimenté par le Tesseract, pourrait nous servir pour contrôler Zailren au moment où il se décidera à sortir de mon corps. »

Le sceptre avait en effet été saisi par Asgard –même s'il avait fallu pour cela un échange tendu avec le SHIELD– après la bataille face aux Chitauris, et Loki n'avait probablement pas manqué de chercher où il avait été rangé quand il régnait sous la forme d'Odin.

Il continua :

« Nous ignorons encore les pouvoirs dont dispose cet esprit. L'affronter serait trop risqué. »

« Néanmoins cet esprit est à l'intérieur de toi, Loki. Qui ne nous dit pas qu'il a aussi…entendu ton plan ? »

Le dieu du Chaos rouvrit les yeux pour les lever vers son frère, une étincelle espiègle dans ses pupilles vertes :

« Oh, à la seconde où cette stratégie m'a effleuré, je suis certain qu'il a pu en prendre connaissance, mais c'est notre seule alternative. », répondit-il avant de souffler, ennuyé « Depuis quelques jours j'arrive à ressentir sa présence complétement, même si contrairement à Dame Muriell, je ne peux l'entendre. ».

Thor le vit froncer les sourcils, yeux clos.

« Bien, faisons comme ça. », acquiesça-t-il finalement.

Loki se contenta de se renfoncer dans son oreiller en réponse, se recroquevillant en posant son front contre le torse du blond allongé sur le flanc, qui rit légèrement en réaction :

« Tu sembles de bien bonne humeur, dis-moi. »

Il ricana à son tour en tapotant de l'index le torse face à lui :

« Je saisis l'occasion d'être complaisant, ce matin. »

« Et que réserve ton humeur complaisante ? »

Loki enroula ses bras autour de Thor, se blottissant dans cette chaleur confortable, triturant du bout des doigts les cheveux blonds retombant le long de ses omoplates.

« Elle réserve que tu te taises et me laisses savourer l'instant. », grogna-t-il doucement.

« Charmant. », sourit le dieu du Tonnerre « Es-tu bien certain de la définition de "complaisant" ? »

« Thor… », soupira le brun avec lassitude, n'aspirant qu'au silence de son frère.

Ce dernier, bien que d'humeur taquine, s'abstint de tout autre commentaire, déjà très satisfait de pouvoir s'occuper un peu de Loki sans qu'il ne le repousse. Aucun des deux n'aurait fait remarquer ce fait à voix haute, mais ils savaient que cette douceur n'était pas –ou plus–habituelle et la souligner l'aurait sans doute brisée. Alors ils se contentaient de ne rien dire et tirer le meilleur de ce qu'ils avaient maintenant à portée, cette proximité qui leur avait énormément manqué à tous les deux, ce genre d'instants entre eux qu'ils ne partageraient avec personne d'autre.

Loki se sentait si bien, délicatement appuyé contre Thor, pouvant percevoir le moindre mouvement, la moindre inspiration, profitant de la chaleur de son souffle contre son crâne et l'étau protecteur de ses bras.

Ils s'étaient beaucoup disputés, depuis leurs retrouvailles, et de nombreuses fois Loki avait dû se forcer pour ne pas cracher à la figure de son frère des paroles encore plus venimeuses nées de la colère et de la tristesse viscérales qui brûlaient en lui. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Loki voulait cette étreinte, il ne se retenait en rien, car Thor méritait amplement qu'il le laisse faire.

Jamais il n'avait regretté ses actes, en étant loin de son frère. Ce n'est qu'en le voyant qu'il comprenait que son destin était entièrement lié à celui de cet homme, et qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais s'en détacher. Peut-être l'avait-il d'autant plus haï en comprenant à quelle dépendance il le soumettait. Il avait toujours su que cette colère-ci n'avait pas de sens, Thor n'en était pas responsable, et malgré cela, Loki s'était lui-même convaincu du contraire. On dit d'un bon menteur qu'il finit par croire en ses propres mensonges, et au fond, le dieu de la Foudre était bien le seul qui pouvait l'empêcher de penser de manière calculatrice, le plongeant dans une brume agréable et insouciante, comme un doux cocktail qui lui vidait l'esprit. C'était sa présence qui l'apaisait de la torture de ses propres réflexions sournoises.

Il s'approcha doucement de l'oreille de Thor, s'appuyant sur une de ses épaules d'une main afin de se redresser.

« Merci d'être resté. », murmura-t-il en se relevant plus pour enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux blonds, son cœur battant à un rythme étonnamment effréné. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus été aussi proches, et qu'il ne s'était ainsi dévoilé, et cela le rendait nerveux d'une bien curieuse façon.

Thor sourit tendrement mais ne répondit pas, gardant juste l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux ébène du magicien, l'autre positionnée dans son dos. C'était bien différent du soir où Loki l'avait embrassé, car le jeu n'avait plus sa place ici. Il avait d'ailleurs senti l'anxiété qui traversait ce dernier, sans insister dessus : pointer son embarras l'aurait sans doute fait reculer.

Le Jötunn demeura un moment ainsi, humant l'odeur familière du blond, se détendant peu à peu. Il finit par le pousser doucement sur le dos, se décalant pour se retrouver allongé à demi au-dessus de lui, et redressant sa tête pour plonger ses pupilles émeraude dans celles saphir du dieu du Tonnerre. Il ne soutint pas bien longtemps ce regard et se contenta de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Thor et fermer les yeux.

« C'est agréable. », chuchota alors le blond, ses paupières également closes « T'avoir à mes côtés une nouvelle fois… »

Il s'interrompit, ne jugeant plus nécessaire de continuer et sentant Loki bouger pour se redresser à nouveau au-dessus de lui, un vague sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elles s'entrouvraient pour mordiller son menton et que ses doigts fins, son corps seulement appuyé sur un de ses coudes, venaient caresser le long de son flanc droit.

Le dieu de la Foudre était là, lui transmettait ce réconfort qui le réchauffait et l'apaisait, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il voulait se plaquer contre lui, le toucher au plus près et se fondre contre ce corps brûlant, comme ils l'avaient fait autrefois. Il voulait ressentir pleinement la présence de Thor comme jamais auparavant afin de ne jamais oublier cette douce folie qui, à ses côtés, le berçait.

Il perçut un faible soupir entre la surprise et le contentement de la part du blond qui devait comprendre tout autant que lui vers où les choses se dirigeaient, et une main forte se posant sur sa nuque fut un message assez clair pour qu'il remonte légèrement vers ses lèvres, entamant une danse subtile lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent, la tension palpable dans chaque geste qu'ils contenaient pour ne pas presser les choses. Ils avaient toujours apprécié explorer, bien plus que vulgairement se servir de ces instants entre eux comme d'une distraction, car ils avaient l'un pour l'autre trop d'estime et d'intérêt sincère pour exercer de telles pratiques.

Lorsque les doigts de Thor s'agrippèrent à sa chevelure noire corbeau et que le baiser s'intensifia, Loki remonta sa main sur la poitrine du blond, la flattant en de larges gestes circulaires et calculés, le brun attentif à la moindre réaction de son partenaire afin d'appliquer plus ou moins la pression sur les endroits qui lui arrachaient des frissons, voire quelques soupirs de plaisir. Sentant la chaleur grimper dans son corps à une vitesse qu'il n'avait pas anticipée, celui-ci décida qu'il était temps d'amener le dieu de la Malice à ressentir le même désir ardent d'aller plus loin.

D'un coup de hanche qui fit grogner de surprise et d'extase le brun suite à la poussée occasionnée, il échangea leurs places, non pas sans un sourire ravi en entendant le son qui avait franchi les lèvres à présent rougies et invitantes. Puis, d'un toucher précis et expert, il mordilla et embrassa le cou de Loki qui rejeta la tête en arrière pour lui laisser tout le loisir de s'atteler à cette tâche. Progressivement, le dieu de la foudre descendit, continuant sa lente et délicieuse torture qu'il percevait être efficace à travers la manière dont les doigts du magicien se rétractaient contre ses avant-bras.

Arrivé un peu plus bas que les clavicules, il passa une main dans le dos de Loki qui comprit l'idée et se releva en position assise, enlevant lui-même son haut et profitant de leurs torses collés l'un contre l'autre verticalement pour pousser brusquement Thor sur le dos, reprenant le dessus avec un sourire narquois qui arracha un léger rire à son partenaire.

Du bout de la langue et de ses lèvres, il traça le chemin découvert par la tunique de Thor qu'il défaisait bouton par bouton, peu à peu, admirant l'exquise agonie du blond qu'il empirait par une main aventureuse glissant sournoisement contre l'une de ses cuisses et sa hanche.

Arrivé au pli du bas du vêtement, un gémissement rauque monta dans la poitrine du dieu de la Foudre, et Loki remonta vers ses lèvres, laissant ses doigts titiller la peau fine de ses abdominaux alors qu'il l'embrassait avec une passion certaine, mais attentive, et non aveugle aux envies de l'autre, ces dernières s'insinuant dans leur corps presque brutalement tandis que leurs torses nus se pressaient l'un sur l'autre en un toucher d'un brûlant divin.

Il ne lâcha ses lèvres que dans un gémissement de plaisir quand Thor vint saisir ses hanches afin effectuer un frottement plus appuyé entre leurs entrejambes, emportant leur raison bien loin de la sensation exquise qui résultait de leurs mouvements.

Loki enfonça ses ongles dans ses bras et mordit légèrement le dieu du Tonnerre entre ses épaules et son cou, synchronisant ses mouvements avec les siens tout en se gardant au plus près de lui, se laissant aller à une perte de contrôle plaisante et à la seule sensation de l'adrénaline dans ses veines. Cette attitude lui valut un nouvel échange de place d'un basculement soudain, mais il n'en avait que faire, parce qu'il était absolument unique au monde de se perdre à ce point dans le plaisir, si bien que lorsque celui-ci lui fut arraché tout à coup alors que Thor s'écartait pour délasser son bas, il gronda de frustration.

« Patience, Loki, patience. »

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça… », siffla-t-il avec un mécontentement très sûrement passager « Rabat-joie. »

Thor eut un léger ricanement qui s'accentua lorsque le corps de Loki s'arqua délicieusement, chaque muscle contracté sous les caresses qu'il appliquait à son membre durci, le vêtement n'entravant plus aucune prise.

« Tu disais ? »

« Bon sang, vas-tu te taire ? », ricana difficilement le Jötunn, tentant de ne pas pousser dans la main du blond tant qu'il aurait décidé de rester insupportable. Il ne cèderait pas comme ça.

Mais ses belles résolutions volèrent en éclat quand le guerrier Asgardien remonta vers lui, également nu contre son corps, sa main enroulée autour de leurs deux virilités qu'il enveloppait, faisait glisser et pressait ensemble d'un unique mouvement, le liquide pré-éjaculatoire facilitant la friction, diffusant une démentielle vague de plaisir dans leur corps qui arracha un soupir désespéré au magicien qui s'abandonna sans vergogne aux ravissements d'un tel échange.

« Thor…je veux te voir. », haleta-t-il après un moment.

Ce dernier avait plongé son front contre le cou de Loki, et se redressa, ses yeux bleus complétement assombris par l'ivresse que procuraient les gémissements suppliants de son partenaire, lui-même poussant les plus mélodieuses plaintes en retour.

Mais il ne put retenir un étonnement suivi d'une satisfaction complète lorsqu'il croisa les pupilles vertes, magnifiques, dilatées et étincelantes d'une joie qu'il n'avait que rarement vue, un bien-être inconnu attisant la flamme dansante au milieu du joyau émeraude.

« Loki, tu es absolument splendide… », souffla-t-il, sa phrase coupée sur la fin par sa gorge se brisant sous un énième son langoureux, provoqué par la poigne nouvelle de Loki qui accompagnait maintenant la sienne sur leurs membres, vivifiant le formidable embrasement tenace dans leurs veines, encourageant leurs poussées ardentes et endiablées, s'intensifiant et les transportant dans un monde où rien n'avait plus d'importance sauf l'instant.

C'était peut-être ce dont ils avaient le plus besoin, car la réalité avait toujours été trop dure à supporter._  
_

Leurs respirations s'entrechoquaient et sifflaient à un rythme anarchique, le plaisir allant crescendo sans laisser de répit pour qu'une pensée ne le comble. Loki passa son bras libre autour du dieu de la Foudre, s'accrochant à son dos en y déchirant la peau, y laissant des griffures écarlates dont ils se fichaient l'un comme l'autre.

Thor grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à son prénom, lui signifiant qu'il était proche, tout comme il l'était lui-même. Le brun pressa ses lèvres contre son oreille en y ronronnant une réponse approbatrice, s'oubliant lui-même pour permettre à ses sens se concentrer pleinement sur leurs gestes.

Il serra des dents quand le trouble familier, l'irrégularité de sa respiration et la contraction de ses muscles se firent omniprésents dans son esprit, consumant ses moindre pensées en des vapes doucereuses et accueillantes alors qu'il venait entre leurs corps dans un cambrement et un profond gémissement guttural, ce après quoi Thor ne fut pas long, s'arquant à son tour pour ensuite quasi-s'effondrer sur un Loki haletant, incapable de bouger ou porter la moindre attention au corps allongé sur le sien.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre contenance, le rythme de leur poitrine qui se soulevaient se régularisant et se ralentissant. Leurs yeux se croisèrent ensuite, inquisiteurs, cherchant à comprendre la moindre pensée qui les traversait.

Loki sourit et inclina sa tête pour sceller ses lèvres avec celles du blond, en un très simple contact, ses doigts parcourant la peau de son dos, soignant d'une lumière verte de magie les longues traces sanguinolentes qui le striaient, alors que Thor passait une main derrière son crâne, jouant avec ses mèches encre.

« Je resterai avec toi tant que tu ne me rejetteras pas, sinon je ne pourrais plus rien. »

« Je sais. », fit Loki en embrassant son front, et il semblait avoir envie d'ajouter quelque chose mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre, et même la main de Thor placée contre sa joue pour l'encourager ne parvint pas à faire sortir les mots clôturés derrière sa langue d'argent.

« Prends ton temps. », accorda simplement le dieu de la Foudre, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ne creusant pas plus « Je crois que nous devrions nous préparer. »

Ce qu'il ne précisa pas était qu'ils étaient recouverts de sueur et que, accessoirement, leur ventre était collant du résultat de leurs ébats.

Loki tapota vaguement l'épaule du blond puis, d'un regard, désigna sa salle de bain.

« Vas-y en premier et descends t'occuper de Freyr, je te rejoindrai. »

-XXXXX-

Seuls Helblindi, Býleistr et les autres Jötunns étaient retournés dans leur Royaume, laissant les elfes libres de profiter de la possibilité de passer du temps sur Asgard.

Loki connaissait le Roi d'Álfheim depuis longtemps et l'avait beaucoup fréquenté lors des séjours sur ses terres qu'il avait effectués, appréciant la mentalité et les traditions des elfes tout comme leurs mages nombreux, mais l'image presque familiale qui ressortait de son frère attablé avec Gerd, Muriell et Freyr était bien singulière même à ses yeux quand il pénétra dans la pièce. Sif s'était même jointe à l'assemblée, sans doute sous l'incitation de Thor, et ce fait lui déplu fortement bien qu'il ne pouvait le souligner dans de telles conditions.

« Freyr. », salua Loki, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Loki. », répondit-il, le brun allant ensuite saluer les autres, puis s'asseyant à la droite de Freyr et face à Thor, lui-même assis à côté de Sif qui semblait discrètement épier le Roi d'Asgard.

« Nous parlions justement de Svartalfheim. », reprit le Vane, suscitant la curiosité de Loki qui s'évanouit légèrement quand il continua « Et de Zailren. »

Le Jötunn triturait un morceau de pain en réfléchissant, laissant l'homme enchaîner :

« Il y avait un homme nommé Vaüln qui vivait à Álfheim avant que Thor et toi ne naissiez, et s'insinuait dans les pensées de ses adversaires. Il était impressionnant et créait des êtres qui me semblent similaires à l'esprit que tu portes. »

Loki inclina la tête, regardant cette fois-ci Freyr. Il avait déjà entendu parler de Vaüln, le Mage des Limbes, même s'il ne se souvenait plus en quelle occasion.

« D'après le pouvoir que je sens en toi, il ne va lui falloir qu'une dizaine de jours pour se manifester. »

« Cela me laisse le temps. », conclut Loki, croquant dans une tartine garnie de sève de Keldatré*, un arbre poussant dans le fin fond des terres d'Asgard.

Avant qu'aucun n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer plusieurs Einherjars*.

L'un d'eux s'avança, et posant un genou à terre, délivra son information :

« Mon Roi, son Altesse Dworkïn Le Sanglier Noir, Roi des nains de Nidavellir, a répondu favorablement à votre demande de rencontre, bien qu'il veuille qu'elle soit effectuée sur ses terres et en compagnie des souverains des Royaumes déjà alliés. »

« Le Sanglier Noir vous accorde donc son attention…En si peu de temps, c'est assez impressionnant. », félicita Muriell en regardant Loki, une expression neutre mais sans doute tout aussi satisfait de cette tournure.

« Surtout quand on connaît le caractère des nains en général. », ajouta Gerd avec sarcasme « C'est une bonne nouvelle. »

« Et c'est le dernier souverain à rallier, puisque tu pourras, Freyr, récupérer le Trône de Vanaheim grâce à ton héritage, et que nous ne comptons pas dans l'alliance Svartalfheim, Muspellheim, Helheim et Midgard. », conclut Thor.

Gerd sourit :

« Il serait en effet peu avisé de parler d'une alliance avec Muspellheim. Surt* et ses Géants de feu finiront bien par se battre d'eux-mêmes quoi qu'il arrive. »

Loki hocha doucement la tête, puis se retourna vers le garde :

« Autre chose ? »

« Oui, mon Roi. », répondit-il « Un présent de la part du Prince Býleistr qu'il souhaiterait vous remettre avant l'entrevue à Nidavellir. »

Loki cacha sa surprise, et Freyr sourit, comme comprenant quelque chose qui lui avait échappé. Il ne l'expliqua que lorsque les gardes furent sortis après ordre de leur Roi :

« Je pense que Býleistr t'aime bien, sans doute le fait de savoir qu'il avait un autre frère. Attends-toi à ce qu'il vienne te poser beaucoup de questions. »

« Tu sembles bien le connaître. » fit remarquer Thor.

Freyr eut une expression amusée :

« En effet. Il est curieux et il m'est souvent arrivé de parler longuement avec lui. », répondit-il en prenant une gorgée du breuvage asgardien en face de lui « Un grand utilisateur de la magie à l'image de son aîné d'Asgard. »

L'Asgardien en question s'humecta les lèvres, un peu nerveusement : il ne voulait pas penser à sa filiation avec Helblindi et Býleistr. Il n'avait tout simplement jamais envisagé de développer cette relation, mais apparemment, le plus jeune des deux frères Jötunns allait se faire un plaisir de s'en charger.

Il devait avouer que sa curiosité était piquée.

-XXXXX-

Une fois leurs invités rentrés dans leur Royaume, raccompagnés au Bifröst par les deux frères, ils rentrèrent au palais. Arrivés là-bas, Loki se retourna et marcha en direction de Thor et Sif, en pleine discussion. Il était particulièrement contrarié, et le mot était faible puisque, pour le moment, il ne laissait transparaître de sa colère qu'un ton froid et tranchant :

« Elle est une guerrière, Thor, et pas une figure politique. Elle n'avait rien à faire à cette table. », déclara-t-il en arrivant vers eux, un regard condescendant envers la brune.

« Tu oublies que c'est l'une des meilleures guerrière du Royaume. », grinça le blond, avant que Sif ne renchérisse :

« De plus je n'ai absolument rien dit contre toi. »

« Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça. », siffla Loki, une étincelle mauvaise au fond des yeux « Laisse-nous. »

Sif eut un sourire désabusé avant de s'éloigner, reculant pour s'adresser à Loki avant de leur tourner le dos définitivement :

« Tu dis souhaiter une certaine paix entre nous mais tu ne parviens même pas à nous considérer comme des alliés. », répliqua-t-elle, et il était inutile de préciser qu'elle parlait des 3 guerriers et d'elle-même pour que les deux frères le comprennent.

Ils l'observèrent quitter la pièce et Loki reprit, irrité :

« Tu sembles complétement ignorer ce que tu fais des fois, mon frère. »

« Pardon ? », gronda Thor, sentant également la colère monter en lui « Je peux bien comprendre une histoire de rang, mais tu n'as pas à le prendre de cette façon. Tu connais Freyr et il n'est pas aussi à cheval sur ce genre de choses. »

« Quand bien même, c'est une offense et tu le sais très bien. »

Les paupières de Loki s'étaient plissées en une pure expression hostile, et Thor savait d'avance qu'il ne l'écouterait probablement pas, surtout sur un sujet tel que ses amis.

« Sif nous a toujours suivis, elle mérite cette place. », dit-il enfin.

« Ce n'est pas la question ! », s'emporta légèrement Loki, perdant patience, ne prenant même pas la peine de relever l'absurdité du "nous" utilisé par son frère.

« Tu n'avais pas à te montrer aussi agressif envers elle. »

Sa voix était calme, même s'il en voulait actuellement à Loki de se montrer à ce point ingrat et de mauvaise foi en s'attaquant à la guerrière de la sorte.

Il y avait énormément de mépris dans ses yeux verts quand il cracha soudainement :

« Sais-tu seulement ce que signifie un Hirð invitant un _unique_ guerrier à une table, le plaçant à ses côtés, et que ce guerrier soit, qui plus est, une guerrière ? Thor, cela s'appelle un privilège, et comment crois-tu qu'il sera interprété ? »

Thor saisit brusquement ce qu'essayait de lui dire son frère.

« Tu sais très bien que les relations que j'entretiens avec Sif ne sont pas celles que tu sous-entends. »

« Ce que je sais ou ne sais pas n'a aucune importance. », siffla le brun « Tu as mis de fausses idées dans la tête de Freyr et des autres en plus de les avoir mélangés avec de simples guerriers. »

« Est-ce vraiment important à tes yeux ? »

Loki resta silencieux un instant.

« Pardon ? », sa langue claqua enfin, toujours agressif.

« Je ne te vois pas me reprocher ce genre de chose seulement pour ça. »

« Cesse de tourner autour du pot, Odinson. », gronda-t-il en réponse, sa patience partant en éclat peu à peu.

Thor réfléchit longuement et secoua soudainement la tête, un air triste sur le visage :

« Non. », murmura-t-il, presque comme pour lui-même « Je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation-là dans ces conditions, Loki. »

Celui-ci fut surpris, cette réaction dissipant un instant sa colère.

« Je ne veux pas aborder cette conversation, puisque dans tous les cas, nous finirons par nous hurler dessus si nous passons par un sujet comme celui de Sif pour spéculer sur le fond du problème. »

Loki le regarda un instant, ses pupilles encore voilées par une vive animosité, et partit, comprenant que l'échange n'irait pas plus loin. Et ce constat même le mit d'autant plus hors de lui.

-XXXXX-

Le Bilgesnipe* frottait ses cornes contre un arbre, arrachant l'écorce et meurtrissant le végétal sans vergogne.

Au-dessus de lui, accroupi sur une basse falaise, un regard émeraude le fixait, absorbé dans cette destruction si simple et bruyante, le bois craquant d'un bruit sec en un rythme erratique. Il devait penser à autre chose. Autre chose que cette conversation avec Thor.

Alors il était parti dans la forêt, s'enfonçant quelques centaines de mètres dans les bois. Mais impossible de s'enlever de la tête le blond.

Qu'avait-il voulu lui dire ?

Les cornes claquèrent contre le bois.

Pourquoi cela concernait-il Sif ?

Le bois s'écrasa sous les sabots.

Et _pourquoi _ne pouvait-il pas se calmer ?

Eclatement.

Tout son crâne fut transpercé par une douleur inqualifiable, ne cessant que pour revenir brutalement, l'instant de quelques secondes, le clouant à terre en un gémissement de souffrance tandis que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ses cheveux.

La douleur disparut, puis explosa une nouvelle fois, brisant sa voix lorsqu'un son horrible sortit de sa gorge.

_Ton pote Freyr…Un ami sympa, et doué._

Un sifflement aigu déchira les tympans du dieu de la Malice.

_Dommage que je le sois encore plus que lui._

Le Jötunn sentit son crâne lacéré par le tiraillement répétitif et irrégulier, trop aveuglé pour réellement comprendre ce qu'on lui disait.

_Ah, oui. Ça fait mal, je sais. Un peu de courage, dans un instant je suis à toi, mon cher Loki._

Le magicien s'empêcha de hurler. Son corps se consumait sous les cicatrices noires, apparaissant tout à coup, brûlantes et rongeant sa peau.

Soudainement, toute son âme, toute sa force, toutes ses pensées furent aspirées pour revenir brutalement dans son corps, l'arrachant à la douleur, bien que sa respiration chaotique ne l'aide en rien à retrouver un contrôle total sur lui-même, sa vision obscurcie revenant lentement à la normale.

« Hey, salut, Maître. »

Loki toussa violemment, alors qu'une main l'attrapait par l'épaule pour le redresser.

« Me crève pas entre les doigts. Pas de cette manière. Je ne me coltine pas quelqu'un comme toi, depuis 6 ans, pour ça. »

Loki cligna des yeux, sa perception visuelle se précisant peu à peu. Devant lui, se tenait un homme de sa taille, de la même corpulence, aux longs cheveux bruns foncés attachés en catogan, une partie retombant sur ses épaules, ses yeux jaunes abritant les pupilles fines d'un chat le dardant avec une intensité que Loki percevait comme excessivement dangereuse. Sa tenue se composait d'un long manteau noir de cuir et de métal argenté.

Lorsque Loki parla, sa voix était enrouée de ses cris de douleur précédents :

« Tu es Zailren, je suppose. », siffla-t-il, avant de sourire légèrement, une expression moqueuse amère sortant de nulle part « Et tu as sans doute appris ton langage de charretier chez Stark. »

L'autre ricana :

« Un chouette type. », commenta-t-il simplement, détaillant le dieu de la Malice étrangement.

« Freyr… », commença ce dernier, fronçant les sourcils.

« S'est gouré dans son pronostic. », le coupa Zailren « J'ai contenu mes pouvoirs en me fondant dans les tiens, en adaptant ma signature magique à la tienne. »

Loki ferma les yeux et soupira. Ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'à lui.

Zailren lâcha son épaule, l'air calme, mais la lueur meurtrière et prédatrice de son regard ne mentait pas.

Loki sourit sournoisement. Sourire qui ne dura pas longtemps après avoir bougé sa main en un signe bref, car l'instant d'après sa peau s'embrasait et il retenait un gémissement.

« Pas de magie, mon petit Jötunn. On est encore liés pour quelques jours avant que ça ne s'estompe. »

Il sortit du pan de son manteau une dague noire encre.

« L'avantage, c'est que je ne peux user d'aucun pouvoir non plus. », expliqua-t-il, jouant avec la lame entre ses doigts « J'aurais bien discuté un peu, mais c'est l'heure des adieux, Maître. »

L'intéressé ricana en faisant glisser de sa manche, sous le regard attentif de son adversaire, une lame.

« Pourquoi m'appeler Maître alors que tu veux me tuer, dis-moi ? »

Il eut un sourire tranchant.

« L'habitude. Ou pour assouvir tes fantasmes de Seigneur de l'Univers, comme tu veux. »

Cet esprit ne semblait rien prendre au sérieux. Il avait définitivement prit exemple sur l'Homme de Fer.

Comme lisant dans ses pensées –et c'était peut-être le cas, accessoirement– il contredit ce constat :

« Aujourd'hui tu vas mourir, Loki Laufeyson. C'est mon unique but, l'unique raison de mon existence. »

Il était devenu d'un froid mordant.

L'esprit fit tournoyer la dague dans sa main avant de se jeter contre le magicien, qui fut projeté droit dans le vide de la falaise derrière lui, ayant à peine eu le temps de contrer la lame sans pouvoir empêcher la chute. Mais Zailren fut surpris lorsque Loki attrapa son bras pour l'entraîner avec lui, et ils s'effondrèrent ensemble contre le sol une quinzaine de mètres plus bas dans le même fracas, le dieu de la Malice sur le dos, le second au-dessus de lui.

L'esprit écarquilla les yeux en sentant la lame de sa proie profondément enfoncée dans son abdomen, au même titre que la sienne dans celui de Loki, ce dernier ne s'en rendant compte que lorsqu'il cracha une gorgée de sang lui brûlant la gorge.

-XXXXX-

« Thor ! »

Le dieu du Tonnerre se retourna pour voir débouler la jeune femme, épuisée et en sueur.

Il fut violemment coupé dans son élan, désirant lui demander ce qui clochait, quand elle articula, avec peine mais assez distinctement pour que son sang se glace dans ses veines.

« Heimdall a vu…il…Il y a un problème avec Loki. »

-XXXXX-

« …Ce n'était pas prévu. », grogna Zailren en serrant la mâchoire, puis retourna le geste quand Loki fit bouger la lame plus profondément vers son ventre.

Le Jötunn lâcha un cri de douleur et asséna un coup de genou à son adversaire, qui retomba lourdement à côté de lui, sur le dos. Loki ne retira pas la lame enfoncée dans son propre corps, sachant pertinemment que ce geste le mènerait à une hémorragie mortelle pure et simple.

Il vit Zailren porter une main à son ventre en jurant, retirant la lame, une magie noire venant soigner sa plaie.

En voyant se former le même nuage d'énergie noire au-dessus de la sienne, Loki écarquilla les yeux, retira la dague de son corps avec empressement et la peau se referma en partie, tout comme celle de la blessure de son ennemi. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle il n'userait pas de son pouvoir, le lien entre eux encore effectif : sa magie s'appliquerait également à Loki, comme un miroir.

Leurs plaies n'était pas encore fermées, mais assez pour qu'ils ne meurent pas dans la seconde. Peut-être Zailren pensait-il pouvoir surmonter la douleur mieux que sa proie, et laissait délibérément une blessure.

Ils se relevèrent tous deux avec difficulté, et ce fut ensuite un concert de lames qui crissent, grincent en un sifflement aigu désagréable, tranchant dans le silence, leurs dagues s'entrechoquant sans cesse pour la survie.

Un coup plus puissant que tous les précédents, né des deux forces titanesques de l'esprit et du dieu, brisa en un tintement sec les lames noire et argentée.

Bien qu'un instant surpris, ils se ressaisirent rapidement, Loki plus vif infligeant à son adversaire un premier coup de poing qui éclata plusieurs de ses côtes d'après le claquement sourd des os sous ses doigts.

Un grondement de souffrance résonna dans la poitrine de l'esprit qui profita de la position de Loki pour le saisir par la nuque et l'envoyer contre un arbre qui céda sous le choc. Sa respiration coupée, il ne put rien quand son épaule fut fracturée durement par une poigne féroce, s'attendant au pire quand une lame noire brisée passa devant ses yeux.

Pourtant, le bruit d'effondrement qui suivit n'était sûrement pas celui d'une dague.

L'instant d'après, il était à nouveau debout, soutenu par un bras puissant enroulé autour de sa taille, un objet froid poussé dans sa main par l'individu qui le tenait.

« Loki, je crois que c'est le moment pour ton plan. », souffla la voix à ses côtés, une inquiétude évidente dans son ton à laquelle Loki n'accorda pas d'attention étant donnée sa situation et le léger flottement dans lequel se plongeait son cerveau. Il rouvrit les yeux difficilement.

Le sceptre entre ses doigts était celui relié au Tesseract, et bientôt sous son action, les deux pupilles félines, jaunes et rageuses, de l'individu encastré dans la falaise, se colorèrent d'un bleu glacé.

-XXXXX-

_**(1) « Cosmic Love », Florence And the Machine.**_

_*** « Keldatré »= « arbre des sources »**_

_**** Einherjar=garde Asgardien**_

_***** Surt=Géant de feu gardien de Muspellheim. Ennemi des Asgardiens et plus généralement de l'équilibre d'Yggdrasil, armé d'une épée dont la flamme éternelle est enfermée dans la salle des coffres d'Asgard pour l'empêcher de l'utiliser.**_

_****** Bilgesnipe = animal dont parle brièvement Thor dans Avengers : « énorme, écailleux, avec des cornes et qui détruit tout sur son passage ».**_

Batman : Haha, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! De toute façon, je pense être la première à y avoir pensé longuement sur cette fic sans me résoudre à le faire. Donc je psalmodiais quand même "leeeemooon, leeeemoooooon….mon préciiiiiiieuuux…" sans aide, et je pense qu'une large partie d'entre nous est comme ça, on ne se refait pas.

Voilà donc le chapitre 8, avec l'apparition du fameux Zailren ! C'est un chapitre qui, depuis le début, me tient assez à cœur, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire en review s'il y a une chose à redire dessus. En attendant, je remercie encore très chaleureusement ceux qui prennent le temps de me donner leur avis, il est prit en compte et les compliments sont très appréciés ! :D

Ensuite, j'ai conscience qu'il commence à y avoir du monde et des infos, donc un récapitulatif suit au besoin :)

* * *

**Personnages :**

Freyr (myth/comics) : Roi des Elfes d'Álfheim, Prince de Vanaheim, fils de Njörd, époux de Gerd.

Gerd (myth/comics) : Géante des glaces épouse de Freyr. Leur union a engendré l'alliance de Jötunheim et Álfheim.

Helblindi (myth) : Géant des glaces, Roi de Jötunheim, cadet de Loki par liens du sang.

Býleistr (myth) : Géant des glaces, prince de Jötunheim, dernier de la fratrie de Helblindi et Loki.

Muriell (OC) : Prêtresse elfe, sorte de dirigeante des mages d'Álfheim.

Dworkïn (OC) : Roi des Nains de Nidavellir, surnommé le Sanglier Noir.

Njörd (myth) : Roi de Vanaheim et père de Freyr.

Zailren (OC) : Esprit inséré dans celui de Loki par l'Autre.

Vaüln (OC) : inutile de le retenir, car il ne sera pas présent dans cette fic. En revanche, il réapparaîtra dans une autre. C'est en quelque sorte une référence, disons, car je travaille beaucoup avec les mêmes personnages en traitant l'univers de Thor.

**Alliances :**

Peuples alliés : Asgard, Álfheim, Jötunheim (bientôt Vanaheim car Freyr est héritier de ce trône).

Reste à rallier : Nidavellir (Royaume des nains).

Royaumes avec lesquels on ne conclut pas d'alliance : Muspellheim, Svartalfheim, Midgard, Helheim.


	9. Un miroir insolent

Un changement imprévu de morceau d'introduction, car la chanson d'un de mes films coup de cœur va bien trop convenir pour la relation entre Zailren et Loki (dit comme ça, c'est bizarre, vous comprendrez après). Zailren étant relativement présent ici, c'était bien le chapitre pour une référence à ce personnage.

Je précise aussi que je tiens beaucoup à mes OCs, mais pour autant, ils n'auront _**jamais**_ une place exaspérante d'importance pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça (ils n'ont, par exemple, aucune scène strictement entre eux, il y a toujours Thor ou Loki, sauf exception si j'y suis obligée). Ils sont juste essentiels pour le scénario et le développement des personnages principaux, mais n'entrent pas en première ligne. Je soulignerai également que je n'ai rien contre les OCs (au contraire, j'ai une sincère admiration pour ceux qui s'en sortent bien avec !), mais je sais qu'ils peuvent énormément déranger d'autres personnes. J'essaye donc de vous les faire apprécier…discrètement ? ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Un miroir insolent**

* * *

**« Sono kissaki ni yoku nita sonata no yokogao**

**Kanashimi to ikari ni hisomu makoto no**

**Kokoro wo**

**Shiru wa mori no sei »**

_« Aussi impitoyables que le fil de l'épée_

_Ceux qui connaissent ton cœur_

_Caché sous la peine et la colère_

_Sont les esprits de la forêt »_

xxx

_"Hime" issue de "Princesse Mononoke", film de Hayao Myazaki_

* * *

Cette forêt, longuement Thor et Loki y avaient chassé et combattu, sans pour autant y déraciner autant d'arbres. Probablement avant que le blond n'arrive, la bataille avait fait rage, mais à présent, tout était terminé. L'esprit qui avait pris vie dans la forêt était contrôlé par le Tesseract. Zailren avait perdu.

Ou peut-être n'était-ce pas réellement la vérité, car qui fréquente le dieu de la Malice pendant six ans, au sein de son propre corps, en connaît les plus fourbes tours.

Et ce sourire sur lequel s'étaient fixés les yeux du dieu de la Foudre était définitivement une copie parfaite de l'espiègle rictus de son frère.

-XXXXX-

_Trouvant enfin Loki après une vingtaine de minutes de recherches, Thor soupira :_

_« Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu le fais toi-même. Il y a des servants pour ça. »_

_« Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu continues à faire la même remarque depuis des siècles. », répondit le brun, un tissu fin à la main, qu'il passa dans le pot à côté de sa main, recueillant un baume pour cuir qu'il passa sur sa selle, en des gestes minutieux « J'aime prendre soin de ce qui m'appartient, sinon, je ne vois pas comment prétendre que la chose est vraiment mienne. Tu es pareil avec Mjölnir. »_

_« Mjölnir est un objet sacré, mon frère. On ne peut pas comparer les deux ! », s'offusqua Thor, de manière assez adorable selon Loki, qui le voyait tous les jours avec son marteau comme si c'était l'amour de sa vie._

_« Tu trouves donc une selle futile ? »_

_Thor croisa les bras et renifla :_

_« On peut monter sans selle. », grommela-t-il, provoquant un sourire de Loki qui le reprit par un « Tt-tt » professoral._

_« On peut également se battre à mains nues, mon frère. Mais concernant la montée à cru… Rappelle-moi donc le…cri que tu as poussé en montant de cette manière pour la première fois lorsque tu as atterri lourdement sur le garrot de Drekiryk*. », ricana le brun en graissant une étrivière « Je dois avouer avoir eu peur que tu deviennes stérile ce jour-là, sans doute seuls mes futurs enfants auraient pu prendre la succession du trône après toi. »_

_« C'est ça, moque-toi. », grogna Thor en s'asseyant sur une caisse de la sellerie, à côté de Loki._

_« Oh, mais je ne fais que souligner l'utilité de ce matériel. », prétendit ce dernier, son expression espiègle racontant bien d'autres choses._

_Le dieu du Tonnerre voulut répliquer mais s'abstint, dans un rare moment de lucidité sur des sujets tels que le moment où s'arrêter. Ils demeurèrent alors silencieux, les mains fines de Loki passant sur la selle en des gestes précis et attentifs, se courbant et inclinant légèrement la tête pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait oublié aucun endroit, s'attaquant ensuite aux sanglons._

_Thor avait toujours vu son frère très appliqué dans ce qu'il entreprenait, analysant et finissant tout ce qu'il commençait. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas car elles n'étaient jamais déplacées inutilement, allant au principal, de manière assurée._

_Son sens des priorités et le soin qu'il mettait dans ses œuvres avaient toujours impressionné et troublé le blond._

_« J'aime beaucoup l'odeur du cuir, aussi. », reprit alors Loki, les yeux bleus de son interlocuteur s'ouvrant plus largement._

_« C'est une remarque étrange. », dit-il seulement._

_Le dieu du Chaos sourit :_

_« Ce qui n'est pas en rapport direct avec le combat est étrange pour toi, mon frère. Graisser un cuir magnifique pour en prendre soin est tout autant important qu'utiliser la selle faite de ce cuir. »_

_« Tu vas trop chez les elfes, je pense. », rit Thor, et Loki lui donna un coup de chiffon enduit de graisse sur la figure._

_« Je peux graisser ton visage à la place de ce cuir si cela ne te convient pas. », ricana le brun en réponse, agitant le diabolique tissu alors qui Thor poussait un gémissement surpris et passait une main sur son visage, la recouvrant à son tour de graisse « Après la résine dans les cheveux, un baume pour cuir sur le visage. As-tu donc si peu de considération pour ta tenue, mon cher frère ? »_

_Le dit frère était parti se laver le visage au lavabo, sans grand succès car sa peau restait malgré tout grasse._

_« Tu veux que je t'aide, Thor ? », ronronna le magicien en posant ses paumes sur les épaules de l'intéressé et en se collant à son dos, recevant en réponse une flopée d'eau sur le visage._

_En vengeance, nouveau coup du tissu graisseux, accueilli par un grognement : _

_« Raaah…Loki ! »_

« Loki ? »

Les paupières du brun frémirent pendant quelques secondes, percevant le son d'une voix connue, étouffée, comme à travers un mur. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, les plissant pour affiner sa vision puis se retourna afin d'observer la silhouette assise à côté du lit dans lequel il reposait. Après un instant, il haussa les sourcils en ouvrant un peu plus les yeux, surpris, intrigué, mais aussi quelque peu courroucé.

« Fandral… », dit-il simplement, se remettant sur le dos.

Il referma les yeux paresseusement.

L'épéiste se racla la gorge :

« Thor m'avait demandé de rester là. »

Loki fronça les sourcils et regarda le plafond.

« Thor… », souffla-t-il, en pleine réflexion, avant de se souvenir subitement du caractère de leur dernière rencontre et se redresser, grimaçant quand une douleur dans l'abdomen l'obligea à crisper ses doigts dessus « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Fandral plissa les yeux et se leva, marchant dans la pièce devant Loki qui le suivait du regard –mais trouvait insupportable cette manière d'aller et venir de droite à gauche. Il commença alors, lui aussi quelque peu nerveux :

« Zailren a été contrôlé par le Tesseract mais t'a assommé avant que tu n'aies pu lui donner un quelconque ordre. Il s'est ensuite battu avec Thor. »

Loki fronça le nez, s'emportant légèrement quand il vit le blond hésiter :

« Fandral », gronda-t-il en appuyant d'autant plus sur sa blessure « Dépêche-toi. »

Le concerné planta ses pupilles havanes dans celles du brun et reprit :

« Il a tué une trentaine d'Asgardiens lorsque nous sommes venus en renfort, a grièvement blessé Hogun et Volstagg qui ont été transportés chez les elfes car la nature de leurs blessures est inconnue, a détruit près d'un hectare de forêt lors de son combat contre Thor, qu'il a poignardé deux fois. »

Loki le harponnait du regard, ses yeux venimeux demandant plus de réponses.

« Il a réussi à capturer Zailren en contrepartie, mais son état est critique. »

« Emmène-moi à Zailren. », cracha immédiatement le magicien en se relevant, toujours vêtu de son accoutrement habituel, poussiéreux et ensanglanté, s'approchant de Fandral et remarquant qu'il le regardait étrangement.

« Pourquoi… Zailren ? », fit-il, incrédule.

Loki soupira mais répondit tout de même :

« Il trouvera le moyen de s'échapper. Je dois imposer le pouvoir que j'ai sur lui grâce au Tesseract immédiatement si nous ne voulons pas qu'il fasse plus de dégâts…y compris achever Thor. », murmura-t-il un peu plus bas, ses yeux se plissant « De plus, j'ai peut-être la possibilité de guérir ses blessures, mais pas sans lui. »

-XXXXX-

« Ne bouge pas. »

Zailren, enchainé à une chaise par des chaînes de magie, darda un regard iceberg sur le Jötunn mais ne répondit rien, un bâillon l'entravant.

Loki se pencha pour enlever ce qui le retenait et lui asséna immédiatement un coup de poing mémorable dans la mâchoire, l'esprit crachant du sang qui coula ensuite du coin de sa bouche, avant de ricaner :

« En colère, Maître, à ce que je vois. »

« Tais-toi et suis-moi. », siffla ce dernier, l'autre ne pouvant se soustraire à l'ordre : bien que puissant, il n'avait absolument aucun contrôle face à la force d'un cube cosmique.

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs du palais en silence, Zailren légèrement en retrait par rapport à lui, mais le magicien remarquait bel et bien le regard en coin que l'esprit lui lançait, le détaillant avec insistance, et plus que de méchanceté réelle, il s'agissait de curiosité. En réponse, le dieu de la Malice soupira et tourna à son tour la tête vers lui, Zailren ne détournant pas le regard.

« Que veux-tu ? », fit-il avec une certaine véhémence, perdant patience.

L'homme aux yeux bleus glacés se râcla la gorge :

« L'Autre m'avait conçu pour te tuer. C'est juste étrange de ne plus en ressentir le besoin maintenant que ton foutu cube bride le seul objectif que j'avais. », dit-il, puis, d'un rictus sortit de nulle part, il enchaîna « Tu sais ce que c'est, hein, pas avoir de but, errer dans le vide…au sens propre du terme. Et… », s'interrompit-t-il, levant les paumes en un signe défensif « …Me demande pas de me taire, parce que je serai obligé de le faire, et ça m'embêterait. »

Les yeux de Loki s'embrasèrent d'une vive lueur de colère lorsqu'il répliqua :

« Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je te tuerai sur-le-champ. »

« Ouais, et ça tient pas qu'à toi. », fredonna Zailren « Comme d'habitude. »

« Ne parle pas comme si tu en savais quelque chose. », articula lentement le magicien, clairement menaçant, ses poings se serrant et sa mâchoire se contractant, mais cela ne fit qu'arracher un nouveau ricanement à son interlocuteur.

« Mais j'en sais quelque chose, petit Jötunn. », ronronna l'esprit en s'avançant subitement devant lui, continuant à marcher à reculons tout en le regardant attentivement, comme un félin « J'ai connaissance de tout sur toi. Tes pensées, tes souvenirs et tes sentiments. En fait, je suis sans doute la personne qui te connaît le mieux dans l'Univers entier. »

_« Je peux même te parler comme ça si tu veux, Maître. »_

Loki frémit à l'entente de cette voix dans son crâne, et Zailren eut un nouveau sourire moqueur, vite emporté par une main sur sa gorge, l'enserrant, puis violemment plaqué contre un mur la seconde d'après.

« Maintenant… », vociféra Loki, glacial « Tu te tais. »

Zailren fronça le nez mais ne put strictement rien pour empêcher l'ordre de faire son effet, alors il se tut, au plus grand bonheur du Roi qui entrouvrit la porte que Fandral lui avait indiquée plus tôt.

A l'intérieur, se trouvait le dieu du Tonnerre, veillé par deux guérisseuses et Sif, toutes trois se levant d'un même geste, Sif formulant en premier ce qui brûlait les lèvres de chacune :

« Loki, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »,

Zailren soupira et esquissa le geste du chat qui sort les griffes, faisant reculer les soigneuses, ne cachant pas son amusement lorsqu'il afficha un sourire plein de dents étincelantes.

Le Roi n'y fit pas attention et congédia les deux autres femmes qui s'empressèrent de sortir, s'approchant alors de son frère, tout en répondant à la guerrière :

« Il ne fera rien, il est sous mon contrôle total. »

Elle rit amèrement, sa voix se brisant :

« Oui, _comme tout à l'heure_, si je résume. »

Il releva vivement la tête vers elle, une lueur de profond ressentiment dans ses pupilles étrécies, et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se ravisa. Quelque chose se tordait en lui, lui donnait une insupportable envie de vomir. Il n'y avait rien à redire à cela. Alors, il s'assit et passa nerveusement une main au-dessus du front de son frère. Il était couvert de sueur, haletant, comme plongé dans un état second par la fièvre. Le premier coup de poignard, ou plutôt, la longue coupure le long de son torse, était béante, et le second formait une plaie profonde dans sa jambe gauche.

Bientôt, la guerrière s'installa de l'autre côté du lit, en face de Loki.

« Zailren, il y a-t-il un moyen pour que je puisse utiliser la magie ? », demanda soudainement le Jötunn, fébrile.

Thor ne s'en sortirait pas s'il ne trouvait pas par lui-même un moyen. Mais avait-il déjà dans sa vie trouvé le moyen pour limiter la casse ?

« A part si tu souhaites mourir, non. Les cicatrices réapparaîtront et te brûleront. », répondit nonchalamment celui-ci « Et même toute ta magie ne le sauverait pas, ma dague est enduite de magie noire. Mais tu peux faire autre chose, par contre. »

Loki se retourna, intrigué par le ton plus sérieux de Zailren qui s'accroupit à côté de lui, ses yeux teintés d'azur le transperçant par leur gravité inattendue.

« Les esprits ont une espérance de vie courte, pas plus de quelques mois, hors d'un réceptacle. On dit d'un esprit qu'il n'est qu'une enveloppe contenant une magie de masse, mais sans corps réel pour la contenir longtemps. », expliqua-t-il, reprenant ensuite plus lentement « Il y a alors ce qu'on appellerait dans ta langue le _sámr hǫr_, "l'entente de l'ennemi", permettant de lier un contrat entre un être entier, doté d'un corps, d'une âme et d'un esprit, avec un autre esprit né de la magie. »

Loki le regarda un moment, jaugeant l'intensité des pupilles de Zailren, puis plissa les yeux :

« Et tu veux que je passe le contrat du sámr hǫr avec toi, pour ne pas mourir dans quelques mois. », conclut Loki, méfiant « Qu'est-ce que cela m'apporterait ? »

« La source de magie que j'ai accumulée qui pourrait le sauver. », répondit-il en désignant d'un vague signe de la main le blond alité « Et tu deviendras insensible à la magie noire, engendrant donc l'arrêt total de tes cicatrices. », ajouta-il, la remarque provoquant un froncement de sourcils chez son interlocuteur.

« Je croyais qu'elles ne dureraient que quelques jours tout au plus. », siffla-t-il, agacé, voire nerveux à l'idée d'y faire face une nouvelle fois si jamais il refusait la proposition de l'esprit.

Zailren haussa les épaules :

« Disons que je me suis dit qu'au bout de quelques jours, l'un de nous deux serait mort. »

« Et quelles sont les conséquences de ce lien ? », interrogea à son tour Sif, deux regard pénétrants se posant sur elle d'un même mouvement, comme si les deux hommes venaient de se rappeler de sa présence.

« Je ne pourrais être séparé de mon Maître que très temporairement et sur des distances limitées. En cas d'un combat trop intense, ma magie à sec ne me permettra plus de me matérialiser, et je devrais une nouvelle fois utiliser Loki comme un réceptacle, ce qui l'épuisera considérablement puisque le sámr hǫr drainera automatiquement sa magie pour me maintenir en vie. Il ne pourra également jamais choisir de me tuer, tout comme je ne le pourrais pas. Il sera celui qui donne les ordres et non le contraire, comme avec le Tesseract, mais sans aucune possibilité de retour en arrière. S'il meurt, je meurs aussi, et si je meurs, il subira une infection à vie de la magie noire, après quoi il vivre tout au plus dix ans. », énuméra-t-il d'un seul souffle, se relevant.

Loki regarda Thor pensivement puis posa une main contre le long bandage de son torse. Il croyait ce que l'esprit disait, tout simplement car il ne pouvait lui mentir à cause de l'emprise du cube.

« Loki, tu accepteras, je le sais. Je ne t'aurais proposé ce marché si je ne le savais pas. », fit doucement Zailren, suscitant une surprise chez Loki qu'il camoufla « Je te l'ai dit, je te connais, même si la réciproque est fausse. Et tu veux le sauver. »

Sif releva la tête vers le Jötunn qui sembla soudainement saisir ce que Zailren essayait de faire.

« Sif… », demanda alors Loki « Pourrais-tu nous laisser ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais hocha la tête, passant une main sur le front de Thor avec regret avant de s'éclipser.

Un silence s'installa, seulement brisé par le sifflement de la respiration du dieu de la Foudre. Loki attendit encore un peu avant de reprendre, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

« C'est cela, le secret, n'est-ce pas ? », l'interrogea-t-il, relevant la tête vers Zailren « Tu ne peux me mentir sous l'emprise du Tesseract, et tu as délibérément dis que je désirais sauver Thor devant elle. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi tu l'as fait. »

L'esprit qui regardait ses ongles, souffla dessus, avant de lui accorder une réponse longuement réfléchie :

« Si tu acceptes sámr hǫr, nous serons liés jusqu'à ta mort, où je mourrais aussi. La première raison est que Sif est farouche, elle va te tuer si tu trahis Thor, et quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne peux perdre des alliés à l'aube d'une guerre ou bien tu ne t'en sortiras pas. Et je n'ai pas envie d'être tué en ayant réussi à passer un contrat avec un être réel, c'est une occasion rare. Et la deuxième… »

Il s'humecta les lèvres, non pas à la manière hésitante de Loki, plutôt de manière provocatrice et amusée, puis continua :

« Je crois que ça ne t'aiderait pas avec Thor d'avoir cette guerrière à dos, ou qu'elle essaye délibérément de se mettre entre vous. »

« Se mettre entre nous… ? », lâcha Loki, incrédule.

Zailren rit clairement cette fois-ci :

« Tu sais quoi ? T'es le Roi du déni. »

Délibérément, l'autre changea de sujet, contrarié :

« De toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi cette seconde raison t'avantagerait d'une quelconque manière. »

« M'avantager ? Non, c'est vrai. Mais tu crois que c'est comment d'être dans la tête d'un mec complétement, mais alors quand je dis complétement, c'est _complétement_, perdu ? C'est d'un chiant. Tu vois, ce matin, ça l'était déjà moins, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Si Loki avait été encore adolescent, il serait probablement parti en courant, un jolie teinte rouge pivoine au visage.

A la place, il grogna :

« Faisons ce sámr hǫr et ensuite monte dans ma chambre, nous verrons ce que je fais de toi. »

« Sûr ? Tu vas pas me ramener Thor, dis ? », ricana l'esprit, recevant en réponse un regard noir et un vase, accessoirement.

« Pour la dernière fois, la ferme. »

-XXXXX-

Le monde était flou quand Thor tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Chacun de ses membres était engourdi, et il sentait à peine à la main posée sur son épaule. Avec paresse, il tourna la tête vers son frère, qu'il reconnut après quelques secondes de flottement.

« Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants. », sourit le dieu de la Malice, continuant avec un peu plus de sérieux « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Thor voulut ouvrir sa bouche, pâteuse, et sa gorge enrouée n'arrangea rien quand il essaya de parler, un son infime franchissant ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit :

« Fatigué. », dit-il seulement.

Loki eut un léger rire, sincère, puis sortit une fiole remplie d'un baume couleur amande qu'il posa avant de retirer le long bandage sur le torse de Thor. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le dieu du Tonnerre remarqua qu'un halo doré s'était formé autour des pupilles noires de son frère, dévorant légèrement le vert. Loki dut comprendre ce qu'il avait vu car il s'expliqua :

« Cette couleur va s'effacer d'ici quelques heures. J'ai passé un marché avec Zailren pour obtenir assez de magie afin de dissiper la magie noire dans ton corps suite aux blessures qu'il t'a infligées avec sa dague. »

« Et les tiennes ? », demanda Thor en désignant du regard l'abdomen de Loki où dans sa tunique subsistait un trou.

« Je suis immunisé à la magie noire, à présent. », déclara le brun en passant deux doigts le long des plaies de Thor, en partie refermées grâce à la magie qu'il avait utilisée en compagnie de l'esprit.

« Et quel est ce contrat ? »

« Plus tard, mon frère. », l'arrêta Loki, puis trempant deux doigts dans le baume verdâtre, le prévint « Ça va être douloureux. »

Thor se crispa en effet lorsqu'il appliqua le baume sur les larges coupures, Loki posant alors son autre main contre sa joue pour l'apaiser. Mais la douleur devint très vite insupportable quand le baume s'illumina d'une étrange lueur et pénétra la peau, et Thor se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec force, jusqu'au sang. Le brun essuya la gouttelette du pouce, puis referma la fiole sans y porter plus d'attention, et lorsque ce fut finit, résuma :

« Elles auront totalement disparues d'ici demain, mais évite de forcer. »

« Demain nous allons chez Dworkïn, n'est-ce pas ? », s'assura le blond, fronçant les sourcils « Je me demande s'il ne va pas être_ nécessaire _de forcer, une fois arrivés sur la terre des nains. »

Loki plissa les yeux en une mine soucieuse :

« Nous ferons au mieux pour garder un échange diplomatique. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a interdit à Helblindi, Freyr et moi-même de venir accompagné, à part pour toi puisque tu es un Hirð, et j'emmènerai également Zailren puisque j'y suis obligé. Je te résumerai plus tard ce détail. »

Le dieu de la Foudre hocha doucement la tête et tenta de se redresser, difficilement. Loki passa un bras autour de lui pour l'y aider, recevant en réponse une légère plainte orgueilleuse qui le fit sourire.

« Tu risques d'avoir très envie de dormir après avoir été soigné par une telle magie. A moins que tu ne veuilles te réveiller au milieu d'un couloir demain… »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. », grogna le bond en daignant se faire aider, avec une mauvaise volonté évidente qui amusa beaucoup Loki.

Et le trajet fut long, excessivement long, jusqu'à la chambre de Thor, ou Loki le laissa s'écrouler sur son lit, néanmoins le blond ne lui lâcha pas l'avant-bras pour autant, grommelant quelque chose dans son oreiller.

« Pardon ? »

Thor tourna la tête :

« Ne pars pas. », sourit-il en tirant sur son bras.

L'autre lâcha un soupir désespéré :

« Thor, tu n'es plus un enfant, lâche-moi. » Voyant qu'il ne s'exécutait pas, il se chargea lui-même de se libérer de cette prise, sans y parvenir.

« Ce matin… », commença le dieu du Tonnerre, clignant un peu des yeux, fatigué « Tu voulais dire quelque chose, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. »

« Et tu m'as dit de prendre mon temps. Voudrais-tu retirer ces paroles ? », se braqua le brun, réellement peu enjoué à l'idée de parler de ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit après leur…réveil mouvementé, disons.

« Non… Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. », se défendit le blond « Mais rester ne te demande pas grand-chose, Loki. »

« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? », pesta légèrement le dieu du Chaos.

« Cela faisait des années, Loki. Des années que nos camps ont changé, des années que je ne t'avais pas vu, des années où je n'ai rien pu retrouver d'avant. », confia Thor avec des yeux perçants « Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, sur Midgard ? A défaut de vouloir rebâtir ce que nous avions, je veux construire quelque chose qui sera nôtre, quelque chose que nous aurons choisi tous les deux. »

Loki laissa échapper un rire désabusé :

« Choisi ? Je te demande de me lâcher, c'est vrai que tu me laisses le choix. »

Le blond le lâcha soudainement, blessé par le venin des paroles du brun.

« Alors pars, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. », répondit-il sur un ton cassant.

Loki plissa les yeux et sortit de la pièce, à contrecœur.

Il détruisait, blessait, piétinait. C'était comme ça depuis toujours. Et toujours, il en avait atrocement souffert.

* * *

_« Orgueil, le plus fatal des conseillers, qu'es-tu venu faire entre cet homme et moi ? […] Nous étions nés l'un pour l'autre ; qu'es-tu venu faire sur nos lèvres, orgueil, lorsque nos mains allaient se joindre ? »_

_Alfred de Musset, "On ne badine pas avec l'amour" (adaptation au masculin, texte original au féminin)_

* * *

*** « Drekiryk » = « fumée du dragon »**

_**Petit update en lisant du Musset, au passage. je trouvais que cela représentait bien la scène !**_

Je trouve ce chapitre frustrant u_u.

Vous remarquerez que j'adore le vieux norrois et que je prends toutes les occasions d'en caser. Et oui, ça me fait rêver d'imaginer Loki et Thor parlant cette langue avec un accent sympa. Même si, techniquement, pour votre culture marvelienne, ils parlent le « all-tongue language » (littéralement « langue de toutes les langues », je ne connais pas l'équivalent français dans les comics) : ils ne prononcent que le sens des mots et la personne qui les entend parler, entend sa langue natale. Pratique, et c'est comme ça pour tout le monde à Yggdrasil, sauf nous, pauvres Midgardiens.

En passant, je vous annonce la publication d'une mini-fic post-Thor 2 sur Thor et Loki (en frères seulement, mais cela colle plus à l'ambiance des films). C'est du drama ou tragique (si on compte la fin optionnelle qui sera une deathfic) avec beaucoup plus de psychologie qu'ici. Les chapitres sont plus courts mais plus travaillés, avec une intrigue complétement différente, donc n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour :D

**Récapitulatif sur le Sámr hǫr :**

- lie un esprit et un être ordinaire

- permet à l'esprit de survivre hors d'un corps, sauf s'il arrive à bout de magie, auquel cas il retournera dans le corps de son propriétaire pour reprendre des forces, épuisant le dit propriétaire

- l'esprit ne peut tuer son propriétaire, et la réciproque est vraie

- le propriétaire est celui qui ordonne à l'esprit, non le contraire

- les deux entités ne peuvent être séparées longtemps sur de longues distances, sinon l'esprit meurt

- en cas de mort de l'esprit, le propriétaire perdra son immunité à la magie noire et sera infecté par elle jusqu'à la mort qui peut survenir une dizaine d'années après celle de l'esprit.


	10. Conquérants des Neuf

Je vous conseille pour une scène de ce chapitre, « Nemesis », un OST de Fire Emblem : Awakening un peu bourrin qui respire la classe (je pense que vous saisirez à quel passage le mettre !). J'utilise souvent cet OST pour écrire ce genre de scène.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Conquérants des Neuf**

* * *

**« I let it fall, my heart'**

_Je l'ai laissé tomber, mon cœur _

**And as it fell, you rose to claim it**

_Et pendant qu'il tombait, tu t'es levé pour le réclamer_

**It was dark and I was over**

_Il faisait sombre et j'étais à bout_

**Until you kissed my lips and you saved me,**

_Jusqu'à ce que tu m'embrasses et me sauves_

**My hands, they're strong, but my knees were far too weak**

_Mes mains, elles sont fortes, mais mes genoux étaient beaucoup trop faibles_

**To stand in your arms without falling to your feet**

_Pour rester dans tes bras sans tomber à tes pieds_

xxx

**I set fire to the rain**

_J'ai mis le feu à la pluie_

**Watched it pour as I touched your face**

_La regardant couler pendant que je touchais ton visage_

**Well, it burned while I cried**

_Elle brûlait pendant que je pleurais_

**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name**

_Parce que je l'entendais hurler ton nom » _

_"Set fire to the rain", ADELE_

* * *

Un silence total régnait dans la pièce. Attablé depuis peu, Loki posa son regard sur la tête blonde, qui semblait trouver tout d'un coup son assiette très intéressante, avant de reprendre un miel orange foncé en quantité non négligeable. Loki, quant à lui, inclina juste sa tête sur le côté, jaugeant à quel point Thor pouvait être en colère contre lui.

Il ne s'interrogea pas plus longtemps, et attrapant une fourchette longue, la plongea dans le bol du dieu du Tonnerre pour tirer le dit bol vers lui, un grondement énervé retentissant dans la poitrine du blond qui se pencha au-dessus de la table pour récupérer son dû. Il posa donc la main sur le bol et le ramena dans sa direction, mais il n'anticipa aucunement le mouvement vif de Loki qui saisit sa nuque pour le garder incliné au-dessus du buffet, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Souhaites-tu que je m'excuse ? », demanda alors le dieu du Chaos, sans aucun sarcasme, réellement soucieux de la réponse.

Malgré tout, Thor pesta :

« Choisis toi-même la réponse à cette question, ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu dois faire ou non. _Lâche-moi_. »

Loki chavira légèrement à la manière venimeuse avec laquelle il lui renvoyait les mots de la veille mais daigna tout de même s'exécuter, laissant le blond se rasseoir. Un nouveau silence s'installa, troublé quelques instants plus tard par le brun qui tira sa chaise et contourna le buffet.

Il s'accroupit juste à côté de la chaise de Thor et le regarda longuement avant de parler :

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça, hier. », commença-t-il, soufflant assez bas, comme pour lui-même « Je n'ai pas mesuré mes paroles. »

Thor ne le gratifia d'aucun regard, répondant uniquement :

« Tu mesures rarement tes paroles quand il s'agit d'autre chose que de manipuler. »

« Alors déduis-en que je ne te manipule pas. », sourit Loki « Ce serait déjà ça de gagné, tu ne penses pas ? »

Cette fois-ci, le guerrier blond se tourna vers lui, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux en le détaillant. Loki planta son regard dans le sien, et Thor n'y voyait rien de malicieux. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus envisager que son frère soit encore en train de le tromper.

« Thor, je suis désolée. », chuchota le brun.

« Je sais, je sais… », soupira l'intéressé, se levant et posant une main sur l'épaule de Loki pour le redresser à son tour « Viens-là. », murmura-t-il, étendant ses bras, heureux lorsque son frère n'eut aucune hésitation avant de s'y glisser, posant son menton fin sur son épaule et fermant les yeux.

« Je suis prêt à avouer que je rate des choses en refusant. », dit soudainement le magicien, et au son de sa voix, Thor savait qu'il souriait.

« Alors viendras-tu ce soir ? », demanda-t-il.

Loki sembla réfléchir un petit instant puis tapota le dos du blond.

« Je viendrai. Ces dernières années… » Il s'interrompit, tournant sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de terminer : « Il y a eu trop de souffrance. Je ne veux pas être aidé pour supporter de l'endurer, car je l'ai certainement méritée, mais j'admets que je me passerais bien d'avoir un futur à l'image de ces derniers temps. »

Loki fit le silence. Une nouvelle fois, il hésitait, alors Thor prit la parole :

« Penses-tu que tu puisses envisager les prochaines années à mes côtés ? Penses-tu qu'elles seraient meilleures ? »

Le dieu du Chaos se recula pour l'observer, puis passa une main sur le cou du blond « Je me plais à le croire, pour l'instant. »

Il se surprit lui-même quand il scella ses lèvres avec celles de Thor, qui répondit avec plaisir, bien que d'une manière très douce. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui échappait au blond sur ce baiser, et il vit que Loki devait ressentir la même chose puisqu'il affichait un regard légèrement perdu en se détachant de lui.

« Jamais…Dans ces conditions. », articula-t-il seulement, troublé.

« Non, jamais pour ça. », confirma Thor, et il n'aurait pas été surpris de voir Loki lui filer entre les doigts, pas physiquement, mais en parole, après l'étonnement qu'avait suscité leur échange. Pourtant, le brun ne s'éclipsa pas, il semblait même quelque peu intéressé par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Jamais ils ne s'étaient embrassés, ou avaient témoigné d'un amour allant au-delà de la fraternité, en parlant si sérieusement, en désirant se faire pardonner et encore moins en spéculant sur _l'avenir_.

Loki s'humecta les lèvres et rit légèrement, un peu nerveux :

« Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en dire. »

Thor lui secoua l'épaule gentiment, un sourire aux lèvres :

« Après tout, je parlais de construire quelque chose de différent avec toi…quoi que ce soit. »

Loki haussa un sourcil, mais il semblait amusé par les propos du blond.

« Ne dis pas de sottises. », fit-il en s'éloignant, les mains croisées dans son dos, marchant tranquillement à la manière d'un conquérant en pleine réflexion « Nous nous étions mis d'accord. Ce que nous avons fait ensemble n'est jamais arrivé dans la prévision d'un futur pour nous. Nous n'avons jamais eu pour plan de concrétiser cela au quotidien, à la vue de tous, de manière parfaitement officielle. Ce n'était pas… »

Il fronça les sourcils, complétement plongé dans ses pensées :

« Je t'ai un jour demandé de ne jamais douter de mon amour, Thor. Penses-tu que nous ayons besoin de nous le témoigner de cette manière ? Nous pouvons demeurer comme avant, sans considérer que nous entretenons ce genre de chose. Après tout, ça n'a jamais été dans le but de l'extérioriser, de le rendre comme une part entière de ce que nous sommes. »

Thor posa ses deux paumes sur la table, les regardant, lui aussi quelque peu pensif, mais moins distant à travers son ton plus chaleureux quand il s'exprima à son tour :

« Cela dépend de ce que tu souhaites. »

« Je viens de te le dire. », répondit calmement Loki, sans lui lancer un quelconque regard.

« Alors cherche plus loin, parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit la pure et simple vérité. », répliqua le blond en se rapprochant une nouvelle fois de Loki, se positionnant dans son dos alors que ce dernier s'était arrêté dans sa marche pour réfléchir « Ose insinuer que tu n'aimes pas ce contact. »

« Et même si je te disais que oui ? », gronda le brun « Peux-tu seulement me dire ce que cela pourrait changer ? »

Loki frémit et se crispa quand les bras de Thor sortirent de son dos pour s'enrouler autour de sa taille, le rapprochant de lui, sa joue sur son épaule et sa barbe chatouillant légèrement son cou.

« Alors si c'est le cas, dis que oui, et nous verrons. »

« Tu sembles considérer cela tellement à la légère. », lâcha le brun, son dos plaqué contre le torse du blond « Tu ne te rends pas compte des conséquences que cela engendrerait. »

Thor ferma les yeux en répondant :

« Il y en aura moins si nous continuons à nous mentir. Les choses ne sont plus comme elles étaient, nous avons changé, et les conséquences ne dépendent que de nous car désormais nous sommes aux commandes. »

Loki serra les dents, plissant les yeux, une douleur que Thor ne pouvait voir dans ses pupilles.

« Ça ne suffira peut-être pas. »

« Je ne te perdrai pas une nouvelle fois. »

« Qui a dit que tu me perdrais si nous restions tels que nous sommes maintenant ? », l'interrogea le dieu de la Malice se dégageant bras de celui de la Foudre, se tournant face à lui.

« Ce qui me dit que, si je fréquente quelqu'un d'autre, les conséquences seront bien plus lourdes que tout un peuple d'Asgard mécontent du comportement d'un Roi et d'un Hirð. Penses-tu sincèrement que je ne te perdrais pas en témoignant à quelqu'un ce que je te témoigne déjà ? Loki, tu le sais, tu feras comme toutes ces dernières années : tu accumuleras, supporteras en fermant les yeux, jusqu'à me haïr. Je ne veux pas revenir à ça. », mit au clair le blond.

Loki fut touché par ses propos, car une nouvelle fois, il voyait que Thor comprenait et soulevait ciel et terre pour ne pas commettre à nouveau les erreurs qui les avaient condamnés. Auparavant, cela ne serait pas arrivé. Les promesses et accords du passé ne pouvaient être les mêmes dans leurs esprits, à présent. Rien n'avait été épargné dans cette quête de vengeance. Pourtant, c'était cette destruction de leur lien qui avait laissé place à cette renaissance curieuse qui les intriguait tous les deux et dans laquelle Thor voulait se jeter, qu'importe le prix.

Mais il demeurait une question désagréable sur la langue d'argent du brun :

« Fais-tu cela dans le but de prévoir les conséquences futures ? Pour museler des représailles à venir si tu ne choisissais pas de rester à mes côtés…d'une telle manière ? »

Thor sourit avec tendresse et le prit à nouveau dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur son crâne.

« Tout le monde n'est pas aussi calculateur que toi, mon frère. Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter ? Je vois les choses de manière moins tordue et plus simple. »

-XXXXX-

Thor et Loki avaient continué à discuter pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que Zailren ne débarque avec un sourire moqueur dont personne ne pouvait soupçonner l'exacte origine. Il semblait toujours avoir cette satanée expression, en fait. Il s'amusait de tout et rien.

« Maître, ça serait cool si les servantes pouvaient ne pas longer les murs en me voyant. »

« Je n'en ai que faire, Zailren. », soupira le concerné, en se tournant vers Thor, comme si l'autre n'avait rien dit « Býleistr devrait arriver d'ici peu pour son "cadeau", avant que nous ne partions pour Nidavellir. »

Sa phrase se termina avec une curieuse étincelle dans ses yeux verts, qui fit sourire son frère.

« Impatient de savoir ce que c'est ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas, mais son expression était assez claire. Puis, une voix trop connue au goût de tout le mondes'éleva _encore_ :

« Maître, je- »

« Chut. », siffla celui-ci, interrompu dans ses réflexions passionnantes consistant à tenter de connaître son cadeau avant l'heure.

L'esprit bouda théâtralement en allant piquer une poire asgardienne –c'est-à-dire biscornue et dorée– sur le buffet.

-XXXXX-

« Vous verrez, c'est un peu spécial. », sourit Býleistr en entrant dans le palais asgardien « Quoi que mon frère ou d'autres pourraient en dire, vous êtes par le sang un Prince de Jötunheim. Connaissez-vous les bêtes que les membres de la famille royale de notre Royaume ont l'habitude d'avoir ? »

Thor fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où le Jötunn voulait en venir mais répondit, sous l'œil curieux de Loki :

« Oui…Les reptiles massifs, avec des défenses, de votre monde*. », décrit-il.

« Tout à fait. Reculez. »

Loki écarquilla légèrement les yeux en comprenant et posa une main sur le torse du blond qui n'avait pas réagi pour le forcer à l'éloigner de Býleistr, Zailren déjà quelques mètres plus loin, sifflotant joyeusement.

Le Géant des glaces fit un signe compliqué de la main, surprenant légèrement Loki même s'il savait son vrai frère magicien, puisqu'il n'avait auparavant jamais vu un autre Jötunn que lui pratiquer la magie. D'un côté, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait prétendre connaître Jötunheim, sa terre natale.

Sous leurs yeux brilla alors une lumière d'une blancheur hivernale, imposante, laissant apparaître une créature de Jötunheim. Et même si Loki s'y attendait après que Býleistr ait commencé à aborder le sujet…il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être plus que surpris par un cadeau comme celui-ci.

Býleistr s'avança vers le Roi d'Asgard, bien que gardant quelque peu ses distances, car il ne voulait pas incommoder son hôte qui était un peu plus petit que lui malgré le fait qu'il ait le double de son âge.

« Son nom est Skergir, et il est maintenant à vous, Loki. », dit-il en posant une paume contre le front de la créature « Seul vous pourrez le contrôler. », ajouta-t-il, en invitant Loki à toucher également l'animal.

Lorsque celui-ci, après une brève hésitation non due à de la peur mais plutôt dans l'attente d'avoir fini sa complète observation, caressa Skergir sur le côté de sa tête, il lui vint des sensations bien étranges. Une impression presque identique à celle du sámr hǫr qu'il avait pratiqué avec Zailren. Peut-être ces deux rites étaient-ils proches ? Après tout, ces deux entités le suivraient désormais, obéissant aux ordres qu'il donnerait.

La bête poussa un léger grognement et braqua ses yeux sur lui, pliant une patte en avant pour se rapprocher du sol. Loki haussa clairement un sourcil quand Býleistr rit et lui expliqua :

« Montez. »

Zailren éclata de rire, Thor ouvrit de grands yeux, et le magicien, ne désirant aucunement montrer son trouble, s'exécuta. Immédiatement, sa peau commença à se teinter de bleu alors que de la glace s'enroulait autour de ses jambes.

« Ces animaux sont plus instables que des chevaux, cette glace vous permettra néanmoins de tenir de manière complétement convenable, même probablement plus que sur vos habituelles montures. », lui enseigna son frère de sang « Et oubliez le filet, les rênes… Il s'adaptera à ce que vous pensez. »

Loki comprit bien vite le principe, et Zailren dut courir très vite quand le Roi d'Asgard à la peau bleue et sa monture commencèrent à le poursuivre.

« En effet, il suit plutôt bien mes pensées. », ricana Loki.

* * *

**Quelques heures après l'entrevue avec Býleistr…**

_**Terres de Nidavellir, Royaume des nains**_

* * *

« Thor ? », appela doucement le dieu de la Malice.

« Oui, Loki ? »

« Tu as une idée ? »

Long silence. Puis, raclement de gorge, et réponse sur un ton incertain :

« Aucune. Freyr ? »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, blasé de toute évidence par leur situation délicate.

« Hey, les mecs, bienvenue à Nidavellir. », ricana Zailren « Merci Maître pour les destinations de vacances agréables, avec des gens respectables, qui ont le chic de nous pointer des lances sur la gorge dès qu'on franchi la porte de cette saloperie de Bifröst. »

Il est vrai qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait à contredire la moindre des paroles de Zailren –pour une fois– car un groupement de nains –entendez par-là une cinquantaine– les avaient mis en joue quelques secondes à peine après leur arrivée. Ils s'étaient préparés à les accueillir comme il se devait, et les 5 étrangers n'étaient, de toute évidence, pas les bienvenus.

« Vous, nains, êtes encore assez fous et orgueilleux pour défier le reste du monde ainsi. », cracha Helblindi, et à son ton, sa fureur était grande envers ceux qui osaient s'en prendre de cette façon à trois souverains et un Hirð. Et puis, à vrai dire, les rapports entre Jötunns et les nains avaient toujours été explosifs.

« Conduisez-nous à votre Roi. », feula à son tour Loki, les pupilles étrécies, une vague de violence le submergeant d'autant plus lorsque la lame sur sa gorge l'écorcha et quand une voix exaspérante d'une hargne grossière, à la tonalité grasse et négligée, lui répondit :

« Vous n'avez pas votre mot ici, étrangers. Vous êtes sur les terres du Seigneur Dworkïn ! »

Loki put sentir un bouillonnement effrayant de magie derrière lui, et Freyr dut le percevoir aussi, car ils posèrent d'un même mouvement leur regard sur Zailren. Le magicien d'Asgard plissa les yeux, l'interpelant par la pensée afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui :

_« Zailren ? »_

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, ses yeux jaunes étincelants rivés sur le sang qui coulait de la gorge de Loki. Sámr hǫr, n'est-ce pas… sympathique don pour faire de la diplomatie, l'esprit semblait déjà sur le point d'égorger tous les nains. Et il se crispa encore plus quand les lances dans leur dos les forcèrent à avancer, mais ne fit rien, fort heureusement.

« Et Skergir ? », souffla Thor.

« Après. », répondit Loki, chuchotant également.

« La ferme ! », grogna un nain qui leur arrivait à peine à la taille, une affreuse petite boule de muscles en sueur, qui appuya sa remarque par une maigre coupure dans le dos de Thor. Celui-ci pouvait mesurer sa colère monter peu à peu, légèrement atténuée par un sifflement agréable de son frère lui intimant de s'apaiser.

Ils parvinrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la forteresse de métal et de terre collante et calleuse, renforçant ses murailles de manière incontestable. Les nains étaient des experts dans le maniement de matériaux de base, bien qu'ils en fassent un usage architectural absolument vulgaire selon le reste d'Yggdrasil.

Le dirigeant des lieux, le Seigneur Dworkïn, le Sanglier Noir, s'approcha d'eux, un regard hautain et imbécile qui lui aurait valu une mort immédiate si ses "invités" n'avaient pas eu besoin de son aide. Une allée se dessina pour le laisser passer, la centaine de nains présents s'écartant, et leur nombre impressionnant dans cette pièce inquiéta Loki qui comprit que, définitivement, Dworkïn allait leur imposer un marché honteusement démuni d'une quelconque équité, les tuant s'ils refusaient.

Puisque, oui, Loki soupçonnait le nain être assez idiot pour tuer tous les souverains des Royaumes peuplés d'Yggdrasil d'un seul coup. Son égocentrisme et son orgueil naturel l'aveuglaient bien trop.

« J'avais dit seulement les souverains et l'Hirð, Asgardien. Alors que fait cette créature ici ? », grogna-t-il en désignant brièvement Zailren d'un mouvement de tête rustre. Sa voix était sévère, comme un parent qui grondait un enfant, et agressive comme celle d'un Berserker* soûl : trop ailleurs pour laisser libre court à sa colère, mais s'agitant mollement tout en braillant.

« Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Sa venue était essenti- »

« Ne te moque pas de moi, Asgardien ! », beugla Dworkïn, sortant tout à coup une épée dont la lame d'un profond écarlate vint titiller dangereusement la blessure déjà sur le cou du brun.

« Arrête immédiatement. », gronda Loki en sentant à nouveau un épais nuage de magie noire, invisible, se former dans son dos. Et même Thor nota ce fait, car il inclina la tête pour détailler Zailren derrière lui, les lèvres de celui-ci presque retroussées en un grognement animal.

Le nain, trop borné –et sans doute ne comprenant rien à la magie dont il se fichait éperdument comme le reste de son peuple– ne se rendit compte de rien, et dès qu'il rouvrit la bouche, quelles que soient ses futures paroles, sa trachée éclata en un bruit sinistre sous la poigne de Zailren. La voix de l'esprit tremblait de colère, et l'assemblée n'avait même pas encore eu le temps de réagir, trop choquée et bâillonnée par l'incompréhension d'un mouvement si rapide.

« Croyez-moi que le prochain qui tente ça… n'aura pour dernière préoccupation que celle de mourir. », vociféra l'esprit en écrasant les côtes du souverain mort à ses pieds d'un coup de pied, un craquement lugubre répondant uniquement à sa démonstration, s'ajoutant au silence lourd et empli de tension qui régnait.

Tous levèrent soudainement la tête quand un rire retentit, un rire réellement joyeux.

« Dites-moi, messieurs, vous éliminez nos ennemis, c'est bien aimable ! »

C'était une femme qui avait parlé, positionnée à un étage supérieur ouvert sur la salle principale. Elle était entourée d'une dizaine de ses congénères nains qui sortirent les armes et se hissèrent sur la rambarde où ils étaient appuyés pour sauter et se laisser tomber devant les 5 étrangers.

La femme afficha un sourire moqueur et agressif en faisant une petite révérence.

« Dworkïn était un imbécile nain des hautes-terres, un bâtard né dans la paille moisie où il aurait dû rester, tout comme ses congénères qui se sont permis d'insulter ceux de vrai sang en foulant le sol de la capitale de leur crasse immonde. », cracha-t-elle, obtenant immédiatement une réaction de la garde royale, qui hurlait au scandale en se précipitant sur elle et ses alliés nains.

« Catin ! Comment oses-tu traiter tes maîtres de cette façon ?! », rugit l'un des soldats, brandissant son sabre et fonçant tête baissée dans le tas, vite rejoint par ses camarades et de nouveaux membres de la rébellion qui se dévoilaient, laissant Thor, Loki, Zailren, Freyr et Helblindi de côté. Les nains étaient décidément tellement irritables qu'ils se détournaient des plus dangereux… Cela n'étonnait plus personne qu'ils se battent entre eux plutôt qu'avec les autres Royaumes.

Le Roi de Jötunheim se craqua les poings et ses yeux couleur sang fixèrent Loki.

« Le présent de Býleistr a l'occasion de jouer son rôle. », dit-il seulement, un ton froid et distant qu'il adoptait toujours face au Roi d'Asgard qu'il considérait sans doute de manière moins élogieuse que ne le faisait son petit frère.

Le concerné ne fit que hocher la tête et sourit en inclinant sa main subitement à gauche en un mouvement très particulier, révélant l'énorme créature écailleuse auparavant invisible, qui poussa un rugissement bestial et ahurissant de force, figeant tout le monde.

C'était bon d'avoir le silence en un petit coup de main, pensa Loki, Zailren et Freyr devant songer à la même chose car ils lâchèrent de concert un petit ricanement.

« Longtemps que je n'ai eu l'honneur de te voir combattre, Loki. », fit remarquer le Roi des elfes.

« Et moi donc, Freyr. », ronronna celui-ci en retour, faisant signe à Thor « Depuis que je t'ai revu, ce sera seulement la seconde fois, mon frère. »

Thor lui tapota l'épaule. Ils pouvaient prendre leur temps, car la garde royale chassée par les rebelles nains se contentait de reculer face à l'imposant Skergir.

« Et je suis pressé de voir ce que donnerait un combat à tes côtés une nouvelle fois. », sourit Thor, sentant le Mjölnir invisible réapparaître entre ses doigts.

« Alors monte. », ordonna Loki, sautant sur Skergir, le blond n'ayant pas le temps de répondre car il fut attrapé par la queue de la créature qui le hissa sur son dos, exécutant les ordres de son nouveau maître.

« Zailren, Freyr, Helblindi, nous allons nous positionner en haut de la forteresse, d'autres ennemis vont sûrement vous rejoindre, nous les éliminerons avant ! », informa Thor d'une voix forte.

Les autres manifestèrent brièvement leur accord et les griffes de Skergir s'accrochèrent dans le mur, montant en haut de la citadelle à la _verticale _puis en détruisant le toit d'un coup de tête pour sortir à l'extérieur. Les deux frères commençaient maintenant à comprendre la nécessité de la glace autour de leurs jambes les gardant sur le dos de la monture.

Arrivé au sommet du bâtiment, Loki observa un instant les foules de soldats de Dworkïn s'amassant en courant vers la forteresse de leur roi déchu, puis se pencha vers Thor, collant son dos contre son torse en basculant sa tête en arrière pour regarder le blond. Ses yeux à présent écarlates, contrastant avec sa peau bleu marine, brillaient d'une certaine allégresse quand il exigea :

« Un peu de Tonnerre, mon frère. Je pense que ce serait approprié. »

Thor lui sourit en retour, et tous deux regardèrent Mjölnir s'emplir de la force effrayante de la foudre, aveuglant leurs yeux de cette lumière vive bleutée, puis s'abattant un éclatement grandiose au milieu des troupes du Sanglier Noir, en contrebas.

Loki sourit une nouvelle fois, prévenant Thor :

« A moi, maintenant. »

…Avant de faire s'élancer Skergir dans le vide.

Ils s'écrasèrent lourdement au sol, provoquant un profond cratère et un vol de dalles qui, à lui seul, élimina une bonne vingtaine d'ennemis.

« Loki… », souffla Thor, plus qu'effaré par ce que venait de faire le magicien « Tu es complétement fou. »

« Attends de voir la suite. »

Issljós, le sceptre offert lors de la rencontre avec Helblindi et Freyr, quelques jours plus tôt, apparut entre ses doigts.

« Voyons de quoi il est capable. », murmura pensivement Loki, tandis que Skergir se chargeait lui-même d'éviter les attaques ennemies, laissant son maître se concentrer. Décidément, monter à cheval et monter une créature qui lisait dans vos pensées et se débrouillait pas elle-même quand on lui demandait était complétement différent.

Lorsque le sceptre s'illumina d'une étincelle turquoise, des lianes et racines glacées sortirent du sol, saisissant et broyant sur leur passage. Le dieu de la Malice rit intérieurement. La forêt, propre aux elfes, et la glace, propre aux Géants de Jötunheim. Curieux mélange, mais diabolique d'efficacité, si bien que Thor laissa quelques instants à Loki pour le tester avant de se joindre à son tour au combat, lançant Mjölnir contre un bâtiment conséquent qui s'écroula sur leurs adversaires.

-XXXXX-

Freyr tendit sa main devant lui et ferma les yeux pour récupérer un peu de magie, puis se retourna vers la chef des rebelles qui pansait les blessures de ses congénères.

« Dworkïn vient donc des hautes-terres, et est venu récupérer le trône de son père, si je comprends bien. »

« Ce n'est _pas_ son trône. », siffla-t-elle avec un sérieux digne d'un nain offensé. Ils prenaient toujours les histoires de fierté _très_ au sérieux « C'était un bâtard incapable de gouverner. »

« Je ne vous donnerai pas tort là-dessus. », convint Freyr en soignant une blessure sur son avant-bras « Mais qui donc prendra la succession ? »

« Moi, bien entendu. », dit-elle en bombant le torse.

S'il n'avait pas su les femmes naines particulièrement viriles et autoritaires à Nidavellir, il aurait probablement levé les yeux au ciel, mais à la place, il resta parfaitement désintéressé.

« Je suis la princesse Drona. », déclara-t-elle fièrement.

« Ah. », dit-il simplement, occupé sur ses plaies, vexant la naine, mais il n'en tint pas compte « Que diriez-vous de faire affaire, Princesse Drona ? »

« A propos de ? »

« Thanos. », retentit la voix de Loki, cette fois-ci à pied, suivit de près par son frère et…

« Par la barde de Brokk*, enlevez-moi ce monstre d'ici ! », glapit un des nains devant l'arrivée à pas très lourd de Skergir, faisant rire Helblindi.

Rire. Helblindi. Certes, un rire sombre, mais…

_Par les frusques d'Odin, c'était étrange, _songèrent les deux Asgardiens en même temps.

« Il ne vous fera rien, si en retour vous vous comportez de manière plus responsable que vos prédécesseurs. Surtout vous, Princesse Drona. », statua le Roi de Jötunheim.

Celle-ci leva le menton, toisant –même avec sa petite taille– le Géant, avant de continuer, une voix hautaine, comme toujours :

« Si vous pouvez me convaincre de l'utilité de l'alliance que vous formez, messieurs. »

« Nous le ferons. », assura Thor, et il se tourna vers Loki, qui lui rendit son sourire « Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver Zailren, et nous repartons. »

« Préseeeeent ! », chantonna l'esprit en entendant joyeusement son nom, une main qui s'agitait dépassant des décombres.

* * *

_*** Lien dans mon profil pour l'image.**_

_**** Berserker guerrier mi-Asgardien mi-bête (Loup, sanglier ou bien ours), entrant en transe lors des batailles et laissant libre court à sa rage.**_

_***** Brokk = dans la mythologie, nain ayant fabriqué avec un autre nain, Eitri, la chevelure de Sif après qu'elle fut coupée par Loki.**_

Skergir : bête de Jötunheim appartenant maintenant à Loki (nom dérivé de "sker" en vieux norrois qui signifie "falaise")

Drona : une princesse naine trop orgueilleuse mais moins idiote que le reste.

Ce fut éprouvant, mais au moins, on y est, et on approche de la fin de cette partie. Pour Drona, il est peu probable qu'elle réapparaisse, elle est fatigante cette naine, elle me fait user de trop mon champ lexical du j'me-la-pète.

Il devrait rester environ deux chapitres ! Sachant que pour le moment, je ne suis pas trop fixée, ils peuvent être plus longs à arriver que les précédents.

J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant la fiction. Vos reviews me font très plaisir à chaque fois, c'est un vrai bonheur de les lire, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ça :D !

Également, je vous propose, si vous avez une idée de scène entre Thor et Loki (ou avec d'autres persos si vous le souhaitez) de me la soumettre. Ce sont les derniers chapitres, par conséquent, je veux bien remplir quelques-uns de vos désirs (flashbacks, etc etc…). Je m'excuse par avance s'il devait arriver que je ne les fasse pas, à cause du scénario qui les bloquerait ou si tout simplement, j'ai un petit manque d'inspiration par rapport à celles-ci, merci ! ^^

En passant, je tiens à remercier très particulièrement la "error type 1" de FFnet, sans laquelle ce chapitre serait arrivé lundi, et qui m'a bien énervée comme il le faut :3


	11. Hirð ók Konungr

Il y a eu un (petit) update dans le chapitre 9, à la fin, avec une citation, qui, je trouve, convenait assez bien pour la décrire.

Ici l'avant-dernier chapitre de la première partie, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Hirð ók Konungr**

_« L'Hirð et le Roi »_

* * *

**You could be my unintended choice**

_Tu pourrais être mon choix involontaire_

**To live my life extended**

_De vivre ma vie plus longtemps_

**You could be the one I'll always love**

_Tu pourrais être celui que j'aimerai toujours_

**You could be the one who listens**

_Tu pourrais être celui qui écoute_

**To my deepest inquisitions**

_Mes plus sincères questions_

**You could be the one I'll always love**

_Tu pourrais être celui que j'aimerai toujours_

xxx

**I'll be there as soon as I can**

_Je serai là dès que je peux_

**But I'm busy mending broken**

_Mais je suis occupé à réparer_

**Pieces of the life I had before**

_Les morceaux de la vie que j'ai eue avant_

_« Unintended », Muse._

* * *

Lorsque Thor entra dans sa chambre, il y trouva Loki, endormi profondément, complétement usé depuis la bataille de Nidavellir. Il avait dormi durant trois jours jusqu'à aujourd'hui, puisque Zailren ayant perdu la presque totalité de sa magie, ce dernier avait dû se réfugier dans son corps une nouvelle fois. Ils avaient donc pu constater que, en effet, la clause du sámr hǫr indiquant que ce processus épuiserait Loki était bel et bien fondée.

Mais le dieu du Tonnerre, remarquant le désordre des cuisines et les servantes épuisées sur son passage, avait déduit que Zailren devait être sorti à nouveau, donc Loki ne tarderait plus à se remettre.

Il s'assit sur le matelas, observant la figure endormie du dieu de la Malice. Brièvement, il glissa l'une de ses mains sur son front, replaçant quelques mèches derrière son oreille, mais ce fut suffisant pour que les paupières du brun frémissent et s'ouvrent, les pupilles émeraude se posant rapidement sur lui.

« Bonjour, Thor. », murmura Loki en se retournant sur le dos, étirant ses muscles.

« Bien dormi ? », demanda le blond avec un sourire « Je t'avais demandé de rester dans ma chambre, pas de passer trois jours dans mon lit sans en sortir. »

Un rire sincère échappa à Loki qui se redressa en position assise, face à son frère, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébène en bataille, contrairement à la manière dont il les tenait habituellement.

« Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, Thor. », murmura-t-il.

Le blond ne répondit rien à ça, mais semblait toujours aussi ravi de l'humeur agréable de Loki, qu'il savait proche de s'améliorer encore plus lorsqu'il lui donnerait les dernières nouvelles.

« Hogun et Volstagg, blessés par Zailren lors de notre combat contre lui, ont été soignés par les elfes, et la princesse Drona a accepté une alliance, à condition d'échanges commerciaux réguliers avec son Royaume. », l'informa-t-il.

Loki ricana :

« Est-ce si étonnant de la part d'un nain ? Ils ne se sont toujours préoccupés que des aspects commerciaux. »

« Mais nous avons réussi, au moins, n'est-ce pas ? Les Royaumes peuplés d'Yggdrasil sont sous une même bannière. »

Loki le regarda longuement. Il était si apaisant de se retrouver ainsi, sans qu'il sache exactement pourquoi. Peut-être le fait d'avoir atteint leur but, ou le fait d'y être arrivé aux côtés de Thor. Sûrement les deux.

Il ferma les yeux.

« Oui. Nous avons réussi…_minn Hirð_. », sourit Loki, espiègle.

Thor rit légèrement et se pencha vers lui tout en susurrant :

« Je crois que j'aime ce surnom, _minn Konungr_. »

Le brun écarquilla légèrement les yeux, un peu surpris, mais se reprit bien vite, une lueur purement joyeuse dansant dans ses yeux alors qu'il attirait le dieu de la Foudre dans une étreinte et se laissait tomber en arrière contre les coussins, Thor au-dessus de lui.

Il scruta les yeux azurs, les siens illuminés par une étrange allégresse qui le plongeait dans de douces brumes d'insouciance. Le passé et les temps à venir n'avaient plus d'importance. Il était bien au milieu de la chaleur familière de la personne la plus importante à ses yeux qu'il ait eue. Il ne se refuserait pas une nouvelle fois à profiter de l'affection, si primordiale pour lui, que lui offrait Thor.

Une caresse dans ses cheveux lui fit perdre toute notion de la réalité qui les entourait et le plongea dans l'instant, dans les sensations si envoûtantes qu'il ressentait, et bientôt son visage se pencha en avant pour se réfugier dans le cou du blond. Il pesait les prochains mots qui franchiraient ses lèvres avec beaucoup d'application, ainsi il resta plusieurs secondes dans cette position avant d'être tiré de ses pensées :

« Loki ? »

« Shhh… tais-toi, Thor. », murmura le brun, avec un grand calme, collant leurs joues l'une contre l'autre un peu brusquement pour appuyer son ordre.

Puis il soupira et ferma les yeux.

« J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, en trois jours. Comme tu l'as dit sur Midgard, nous avons changé, et les choses ont changé. », expliqua-t-il, laissant retomber sa tête en arrière « Plus rien n'est pareil. »

« Et, par conséquent ? », l'interrogea le blond, ne pouvant retenir une étincelle intéressée et quelque peu pressée venir allumer ses iris.

« Tu sais ce que je souhaite. », chuchota Loki en plantant son regard dans le sien.

« Je veux te l'entendre dire. »

Le dieu de la Malice cligna des yeux mais les plissa en une expression entre amusement et un léger attendrissement devant cette demande. Le visage du guerrier exprimait un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait lui-même que trop bien : Thor avait besoin de savoir que Loki tenait à lui. C'était bien l'une des premières fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état depuis ses trahisons : faible et s'en remettant à ses paroles qu'il espérait douces et non sarcastiques.

Le magicien releva la tête pour titiller de ses lèvres l'oreille du blond, ce dernier se tendant imperceptiblement en se plaquant un peu plus contre lui.

« Tu es le seul qui peut arriver à faire cela, Thor. Le seul que je peux accepter à mes côtés, le seul qui peut apaiser la douleur. », confia-t-il à basse voix « Je ne veux jamais faire cesser cela. »

Thor le serra contre lui et il put sentir son trouble comme si c'était le sien.

« Thor ? »

Il avait enfoui son visage dans ses mèches noires corbeau, et Loki connaissait cette attitude. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules fortes de son frère pour le pousser sur le dos et se placer sur lui, une légère appréhension quand il vit les deux yeux bleus embués par une lueur bien rare. Le blond secoua la tête pour le rassurer.

« Ce n'est rien. Mais pendant six ans… »

« Je sais… », le coupa Loki, désolé « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, Thor. Je ne désirais pas que tu en souffres. Pas cette fois. »

Il s'interrompit longuement, réfléchissant à la suite, puis reprit, murmurant avec un sourire triste :

« J'ai toujours pensé que tu préférerais me pardonner décédé que m'en vouloir vivant. »

« Alors tu es un bel imbécile. », rit Thor avec lassitude, encore un peu éprouvé par les souvenirs qui remontaient en lui.

Loki sourit et posa son oreille contre son cœur, fermant les yeux « Peut-être bien. Mais cette fois-ci, les choses seront différentes. » Il redressa la tête en appuyant son menton contre son torse « C'est toi que je veux, à mes côtés, toujours. », dit-il entre un sérieux incroyable et une inhabituelle manière d'envisager nerveusement ce que ferait le blond après ses paroles. Mais il se détendit quand l'autre passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux.

« The things you own end up owning you, Loki*. » _Les choses qu'on possède finissent par nous posséder._

Le brun rit silencieusement et remonta pour lui mordre délicatement la joue.

« N'est-il pas trop tard pour spéculer sur la dépendance ? »

Thor l'entoura de ses bras et les bascula à nouveau pour échanger leurs places.

« A propos de toi, ou de moi ? »

« Les deux, je suppose. », ronronna-t-il en passant une main entre leur deux corps et caressant le bas-ventre de Thor du bout des doigts, ce dernier s'arquant légèrement comme pour appuyer les propos du brun. Il avait besoin que Loki lui témoigne ce qu'il ressentait, besoin d'avoir une preuve, nécessitait un réconfort qu'il ne demandait que rarement. Ce n'était plus Loki qui cherchait l'attention, mais bien le contraire, et le Jötunn se satisfaisait d'une place aussi estimable que celle de celui qui pouvait, à son tour, aider Thor par sa seule présence. Il se sentait plus important à ses yeux qu'en n'importe quel autre instant, et Thor lui-même pouvait avoir une idée de la sincérité de Loki par ses caresses apaisantes. C'était un échange plus doux, plus tendre que dans le passé, et c'était cette différence qui excluait une relation telle que celle qu'ils avaient partagée auparavant, la raison pour laquelle ils n'étaient plus frères depuis quelques temps et ne manifestaient plus les mêmes besoins et le même amour. Ils étaient infiniment plus proches, égaux, offrant et recevant autant, tandis que leur lien en était plus fort, plus protecteur, la séparation leur ayant fait prendre conscience de cette dépendance l'un à l'autre. Divisés, ils n'avaient existé que dans la douleur.

Lorsque les yeux de Loki descendirent jusqu'aux lèvres du blond, ce dernier ricana en posant son front contre le sien.

« Réflexe ? », demanda-t-il, une expression taquine que Loki lui rendit bien.

« Imbécile. », siffla-t-il avant de s'emparer de la parcelle de chair si convoitée, jouant avec de sa langue et de ses dents, un léger grondement de contentement résonnant dans sa poitrine quand Thor y répondit avec le même entrain et plaisir.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, s'embrassant et caressant avec une douce paresse, épuisés par les derniers jours. Loki étendit un peu le cou quand Thor vint déposer quelques baisers sur sa gorge, pourtant, il l'interrompit assez brutalement :

« Quelqu'un arrive, ce quelqu'un est porteur de magie noire, et enfin, ce n'est pas Zailren. », débita-t-il avec nervosité, se redressant en poussant légèrement Thor pour braquer ses pupilles sur la porte de la chambre.

Thor fronça les sourcils, méfiant, puis l'interrogea :

«Tu as une idée de ce que c'est ? »

L'autre secoua la tête et se leva, immédiatement arrêté par le dieu de la Foudre qui avait posé une main sur son épaule. Loki rit doucement :

« Je ne suis pas en mousse et ne vais pas mourir en franchissant la porte, Thor. »

« J'aimerais passer devant. », répondit-il seulement, accueilli par un ton quelque peu acerbe du brun :

« J'en viendrais presque à dire que tu es insultant. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé. »

Il se dégagea et ouvrit la porte, sans que Thor ne proteste, bien que se tenant toujours près de lui. Il savait à quel point Loki, même immunisé contre la magie noire, pouvait craindre cette énergie, et ses muscles tendus ne témoignaient que trop bien de ce fait. Le blond songea avec une certaine horreur que cette attitude signifiait que Loki n'avait pas eu pour seul cadeau de la part l'Autre et des Chitauris les cicatrices noires et Zailren dans son corps. Pour être aussi méfiant et alerte, il avait subi plus, c'était évident. Mais se confierait-il seulement sur un tel sujet ? Thor en doutait.

Quand ce fut Sif qu'ils croisèrent, une espèce d'incompréhension mêlée de surprise illumina leurs visages, alors que la guerrière haussait un sourcil avec un sourire.

« Je fais si peur que ça ? »

La seule réponse fut un froncement de nez de la part de Loki qui s'avança vers elle en regardant son bras avec insistance, semblant voir à travers le tissu.

« Tu as été coupée par la lame de Zailren. », constata le brun.

Thor s'avança à son tour et Sif afficha un air incrédule en répondant :

« Oui, quand nous l'avons combattu. Mais ce n'est qu'une égratignure. »

« Ça ne va pas passer tout seul ? », demanda alors le blond, s'immisçant en voyant l'air irrité de son frère.

« Il n'existe aucune égratignure en magie noire ! », gronda Loki, agacé par le comportement des deux guerriers. Ils étaient complétement ignorants.

Le dieu de la Malice désigna une porte plus loin « Suivez-moi. », leur ordonna-t-il sèchement, fermant les yeux un instant. Zailren fut à ses côtés dans la seconde, faisant sursauter les deux Asgardiens.

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

-XXXXX-

« Euh…Nan, c'est pas comme ça. »

« C'est ce que tu m'as dit de faire. »

« Ouais…Ouais, mais nan. Là t'es nul, tu fais n'importe quoi. »

« Alors explique-moi au lieu de te plaindre ! »

« Ben…Euh…Tu veux pas que je le fasse ? »

« NON ! »

Cela faisait au moins dix bonnes minutes que Zailren et Loki se disputaient. Le dieu du Chaos tenait absolument à savoir de lui-même guérir une blessure due à la magie noire, et, avec une grande peine et des explications boiteuses, l'esprit faisait office de professeur tandis que le brun s'activait sur la plaie du bras de Sif. Cette dernière, assistée par Thor, essayait d'ailleurs de calmer le jeu quand les choses devenaient trop explosives, ce qui risquait de se reproduire étant donné le ton de Zailren :

« T'es sûr ? Nan mais tu galères là, truc de dingue. »

« La ferme. », gronda Loki, particulièrement irrité quand quelque chose lui échappait dans son domaine de prédilection, bien que cette magie soit très particulière. Il courba ses doigts en un mouvement complexe, faisant sortir des pores de la peau de la guerrière une espèce de serpentin noir de magie « Et maintenant ? »

Zailren posa ses mains contre celles de Loki en essayant de le guider, et Thor fut surpris lorsqu'il dut ravaler une pointe d'agacement. Zailren se comportait vraiment de manière…possessive, avec Loki. C'était la seule personne dont l'esprit avait quelque chose à faire, et seulement à cause du sámr hǫr, donc il continuait de le suivre partout, sans pouvoir réellement s'en détacher, et cela exaspérait le blond de plus en plus. Ce n'était pas de la _jalousie. _C'était normal. Il aimait simplement avoir son frère avec lui sans qu'un zigoto ne lui tourne autour en parlant sans arrêt, passer des moments seul à seul, quelque chose qu'ils pourraient partager à deux sans que d'autres personnes s'en mêlent.

« Là, t'y arrive ! », s'exclama triomphalement Zailren, avant de s'assombrir à nouveau « Enfin, tu m'as quand même fait perdre un sacré bout de temps pour soigner quelqu'un à qui t'en veux à ce point. »

« Zailren ! », vociféra Loki, absolument agacé que l'esprit expose ainsi ce qu'il avait pu apprendre de lui au cours des six dernières années « Va-t'en. Immédiatement. »

L'esprit plissa les yeux et s'exécuta, claquant la porte. Sif regardait maintenant Loki avec insistance, et se dernier renifla avec colère avant de se lever.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire à propos de ça, Sif. »

« Je crois au contraire qu'il serait important d'en parler. », répliqua-t-elle, parfaitement calme.

Loki ricana méchamment :

« Aucun d'entre nous n'a envie de mettre ça sur le tapis. », conclut-il, pourtant stoppé par Thor qui posa une main sur son épaule. Le brun voulut se retourner et lui adresser une remarque agressive en retour, mais n'en fit rien. Il resta simplement là, à fixer son frère, son regard vert brillant d'une animosité contenue.

« Je pense qu'on ne peut pas continuer à taire les choses, Loki. », déclara Thor avec douceur, tentant de l'apaiser.

Loki sourit brièvement en secouant la tête :

« Pardonne-moi, mais je n'ai pas la patience pour ceci maintenant. »

Il prit la main du dieu du Tonnerre pour la retirer de son épaule et sortit calmement, laissant les deux guerriers entre eux. Le dieu de la Foudre se retourna alors vers Sif, un air désolé sur le visage :

« Il ne faut pas que tu lui en veuilles. Il… » Thor s'interrompit puis fronça les sourcils, sans savoir exactement quoi dire. Sif sourit et leva ses paumes, lui signifiant d'arrêter de chercher, tout en le rassurant :

« Je sais bien assez comment il est pour comprendre. Mais tu devrais aller lui parler, c'est de toi dont il a besoin. »

Il sourit et s'accroupit pour poser une main sur l'épaule de la guerrière qui était assise sur une rangée de caisses.

« Merci, mais sache ce n'est pas de votre faute. C'est surtout de la mienne, pour avoir ignoré pendant tout ce temps ce qu'il pensait. »

« Nous n'avons pas aidé. », justifia-t-elle.

Il lui tapota l'épaule avec de se relever et ouvrit la porte pour sortir.

« Ce n'était pas votre rôle. »

-XXXXX-

_« Loki…Hm, tu as le temps pour… »_

_Le dieu de la Malice releva la tête, posant son regard sur Thor et Sif, un nombre non négligeables de plaies les parsemant, certaines encore ouvertes et sanguinolentes. Agés d'environ seize ans selon un standard midgardien, les deux guerriers étaient très turbulents et amateurs de risques inconsidérés._

_Le brun se leva soudainement, énervé de toute évidence quand il les invectiva :_

_« Vous êtes complétement inconscients, et je commence à en avoir assez de devoir réparer vos idioties. », grogna-t-il en déposant l'ouvrage qu'il lisait « Asseyez-vous là et ne bougez pas, je reviens. »_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il écrasait des herbes pour préparer un onguent, leur demandant alors ce qui avait bien put se passer pour qu'ils rentrent dans cet état._

_« On a croisé un Bilgesnipe que Thor a tué. », expliqua Sif._

_« "Que Thor a absolument tenu à tuer", tu veux dire. », râla le brun « Je ne serai pas toujours là pour panser vos blessures clandestinement. Et toi… » Il se retourna vers son frère « Le jour où Mère t'attrapera, tu passeras un très mauvais quart d'heure. »_

_« Peut-être, mais c'est pour la bonne cause… », se défendit le blond « Il faut bien que je m'entraîne. »_

_« S'entraîner ne veut pas dire se faire tuer, Thor. »_

_Loki continua un moment de se plaindre, si bien que Sif prit subitement de l'onguent sur sa main qu'elle lui écrasa sur la joue avec un sourire sarcastique qui lui valut un regard noir et un grognement :_

_« Peste. », siffla-t-il entre ses dents, sa réplique de lancer de baume échouant quand son frère l'attrapa par les épaules._

_La suite se passa sur le même ton, avant que les deux guerriers ne quittent la pièce. Du moins, pour le moment, car Sif revint quelque minutes plus tard, Loki se rendant invisible tout en se saisissant du pot d'onguent qu'il eut un sadisme sans nom à voir s'incliner de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que la mixture se déverse entièrement sur Sif qui hurla de rage en balançant son bras derrière elle, mettant à jour le magicien qui éclata de rire en trébuchant légèrement en arrière, tandis qu'elle se jetait sur lui._

_Ils roulèrent entre les caisses un long moment, essayant de plaquer à terre l'autre définitivement, et ce fut Loki qui parvint à y arriver, plus âgé et fort physiquement._

_« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? », ronronna-t-il alors, comme s'il était parfaitement normal de mettre ses invités à terre après les avoir aspergés d'un onguent verdâtre et gluant._

_« Relâche-moi, ensuite je te le dirai. », feula la guerrière, Loki s'exécutant après lui avoir lancé quelques petites piques moqueuses dont il avait le secret pour agacer ses interlocuteurs._

_Même si leur état s'arrangeait, ils n'avaient pas l'air très malin non plus, dignement assis sur des chaises tout en étant recouverts de la mixture médicinale._

_« Il faudrait que j'offre un cadeau à Thor…Mais je ne sais pas quoi, je me suis dit que…Enlève ce sourire ! », gronda-t-elle soudainement en constatant la figure amusée du magicien._

_« Un cadeau. Que c'est adorable. »_

_Elle regarda son aîné avec sévérité, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu considérer quoi que ce soit, il posa une question :_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_Elle haussa un sourcil « Thor est un ami, alors pourquoi pas ? »_

_Il la regarda longuement, un air sérieux au visage._

_« Un ami. », répéta-t-il, son regard un peu dans le vague « Tu te souviens bien dans quelle idée notre père t'a faite venir à la Cour il y a deux ans ? »_

_« Bien entendu. », rétorqua-t-elle « Mais Thor fait ce qu'il souhaite, je n'ai pas à lui imposer quoi que ce soit s'il ne le veut pas. Je peux m'adapter. »_

_Il cligna des yeux, surpris, puis sourit doucement._

_« Loyale. C'est ce que notre père a dit la première fois qu'il nous a parlé de toi. », commenta-t-il, avant de se lever et poser une main sur l'épaule de la guerrière._

_« Prends soin de mon frère, quel que soit ton rang, Sif. »_

« Tu peux sortir de ta cachette, Thor. », soupira soudainement Loki tiré de sa rêverie par la présence nouvelle de son frère, le blond en question décollant son dos de l'arbre sur lequel il s'était appuyé, afin de faire face à Loki, nonchalamment assis sur le dos d'un cheval sculpté, une large statue surplombant une fontaine du palais, située au milieu du jardin privé de la famille royale. Il dominait complétement Thor, quelques mètres au-dessus de lui, avec un sourire. Pour autant, le dieu de la Foudre ne se laissa pas impressionner et appela Mjölnir pour monter à son tour sur le bloc de bronze.

« Je ne me cachais pas, je réfléchissais. », contesta-t-il en prenant place à côté de son frère qui regardait devant lui, pensif, l'expression quelque peu vide.

« A propos de cacher, tu le fais très mal concernant tes regards sur Zailren. », dit-il soudainement.

Thor qui fut surpris et gêné par cette déclaration tenta de se justifier :

« Il était notre ennemi, Loki. Je ne peux pas m'habituer à le voir sans arrêt, comme ça… »

« Comme quoi ? », insista le dieu de la Malice avec un sourire espiègle « Tu es territorial, Thor, ne le nie pas. »

« Quand il est là je ne me sens jamais- »

« A ta place. », finit le brun en plissant un peu les yeux « Je ne me sentais pas non plus à ma place quand tu donnais tout ton temps à tes guerriers. C'est la même chose, et je ne m'en suis pas plaint aussi vite, donc fais juste un effort. »

Son ton était plus sérieux et professoral, mais pas encore sec.

« J'ai justement des choses à te dire, sur Sif et les autres. »

Le ton grave et coupable de Thor étonna le brun qui tourna la tête vers lui, intrigué. Voyant que le blond évitait clairement son regard, il changea de position, maintenant assis face à la silhouette de profil de son frère. Il ne le toucha pas cependant, conscient que le comportement de Thor annonçait des paroles difficiles à entendre.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois complétement juste sur ta perception d'eux, car ce ne sont pas ceux que tu dois blâmer sur le fait que nous nous soyons éloignés au fil des années. », commença-t-il, croisant ses mains ensemble en plissant les paupières « Je suis le seul à qui tu dois en vouloir. »

Loki contracta légèrement les doigts de sa main contre son propre genou, pas vraiment enchanté à l'idée d'avoir quelque chose à reprocher à Thor, encore une fois. Il maintenait avec lui une relation calme depuis peu et il espérait que cette annonce ne troublerait pas cette paix.

« Je t'écoute. », fit-il en le regardant fixement.

Thor soupira longuement, en pleine réflexion, Loki le laissant prendre son temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'exprime finalement :

« Nous connaissions tous les deux Sif avant, mais tu dois te souvenir que j'ai rencontré séparément de toi les autres, quand Père m'a envoyé les voir lors d'une mission dans les arrières-terres d'Asgard. Après, ils ont été nommés officiellement en tant que membres de la Cour d'Asgard et en tant que mes propres guerriers… Puis je suis revenu avec eux et on t'a annoncé la nouvelle. »

« Je me souviens bien de ça. », commenta Loki, un ton neutre, même s'il ne conservait pas un bon souvenir de ce retour fait avec de nouveaux "compagnons de route" qu'Odin avait désignés préalablement. Loki étudiait la magie pendant cette mission, et cette nouvelle dont personne ne l'avait prévenu avant le fait accompli l'avait plutôt blessé.

« Je n'ai plus eu beaucoup de temps à te consacrer juste après ça. Même si tu venais avec nous, il fallait que je m'occupe constamment d'eux, et… » Il hésita, une légère honte dans ses yeux bleus signalant que les choses désagréables se profilaient « Il fallait que je…leur prouve que je méritais mon titre. Que je serai un bon chef pour eux, le guide qui leur fallait, que, de nous deux, j'étais celui qui devait bel et bien hériter du trône. »

Loki eut, malgré lui, un petit tressaillement de colère, un sang brûlant affluant dans ses veines. Il craignait ce que Thor allait lui avouer, à présent, car ce début n'était pas très plaisant à écouter.

Thor continua malgré toute l'animosité qu'il pouvait ressentir venant de Loki, ne cherchant pas à se justifier, disant simplement la vérité.

« J'ai désiré me mettre en valeur par rapport à toi, pour leur montrer que j'étais celui à suivre, que j'avais la carrure pour cela… Que je pouvais me débrouiller sans ton aide. Je t'ai ignoré quelquefois… peut-être même dénigré, en voulant être digne de ce que Père et eux attendaient de moi. Je t'ai écarté, ils n'ont fait que prendre aussi cette attitude que j'avais instaurée envers toi et je- »

Il n'eut le temps de finir se phrase car Loki s'était presque jeté sur lui, en colère mais surtout peiné. Il maintenait son frère avec force sur le dos, ce dernier ne cherchant pas à se débattre.

« Te rends-tu seulement compte des choses que tu dis ? » Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge « Comment peux-tu… Comme as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? Comment as-tu pu être aveugle à ce point sur ce que j'ai ressenti devant ton comportement et le leur ? »

« Je ne voulais pas, Loki… », tenta le blond, vite coupé par la rage de celui-ci :

« Foutaises ! », cria-t-il en se laissant tomber contre son torse, enfonçant son visage dans son poitrail avec force « Me considérais-tu si peu, Thor ? Je t'ai suivi des siècles et des siècles, je m'en suis remis à l'homme que tu étais, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé si les choses s'étaient passées autrement il y a quelques années. »

Il tremblait à présent. Il avait toujours su d'une certaine manière que Thor ne faisait pas attention à lui de façon non délibérée, mais l'entendre dire qu'il l'avait renié pour privilégier son titre lui avait fait complétement perdre ses moyens. Il se sentait si misérable et insignifiant aux yeux de Thor qu'il aurait voulu en mourir plutôt que de le savoir. Ce dernier était silencieux en-dessous de lui, n'osant prononcer la moindre parole alors que Loki enfonçait ses doigts dans ses bras. Ses entrailles se tordaient en une atroce douleur et il ne voulait que hurler la souffrance de se sentir à ce point trahi.

Pourtant, il avait besoin de croire que Thor l'aimait, qu'il tenait à lui, qu'il avait été insouciant en se détournant de lui et non conscient de ses actes. Mais c'était trop dur de voir ses espoirs ruinés par le fait qu'il l'avait délaissé et que les railleries étaient parties de lui, de cet homme qui pour devenir Roi n'avait pu accepter de laisser une parcelle de ce titre à son frère, pour qu'aucun ne regrette la décision d'Odin de l'avoir fait son héritier légitime.

« Ne me touche pas… », gronda le brun avec force lorsqu'il sentit un mouvement du dieu de la Foudre « A quel point t'es-tu moqué de moi en jouant ainsi la mascarade ? A quel point as-tu pu ne serait-ce que continuer de préférer un rang ? Ce n'était même pas avec tes guerriers que tu voulais combattre, c'était d'être acclamé que tu cherchais ! Tu désirais être la seule et unique lumière de ce Royaume, tu- »

« Loki, je t'en supplie, arrête. », geignit Thor sous lui, sentant le brun violemment agité de soubresauts « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?! », hurla alors Loki en se redressant sauvagement, complétement sorti de ses gonds « Que vas-tu faire ? Me mentir pour te racheter ? Après avoir avoué ceci, tu vas prétendre que je compte à tes yeux, que cette Jane Foster pour laquelle tu es parti et a oublié Asgard n'était pas plus importante ?! »

Il releva brusquement et s'éloigna sur le dos de la statue à grands pas, tous ses muscles tressautant sous l'intensité des sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui. Thor se redressa immédiatement pour le rattraper afin qu'il ne saute pas à terre pour retourner au palais, mais Loki le repoussa avec agressivité d'un coup de poing contre son torse, avant que, par réflexe, le blond ne saisissent un de ses poignets et qu'ils ne glissent puis chutent tous deux dans l'eau de la fontaine en contrebas.

Rejetant la tête hors de l'eau, ils toussèrent violemment, Loki lui lançant un regard absolument meurtrier, si bien qu'il se débattit vivement quand les bras de son frère l'enfermèrent dans son étreinte, plaqué contre le rebord de la fontaine, le visage du blond dans son cou.

« Lâche-moi ! », cracha furieusement le Jötunn, mais la prise du dieu du Tonnerre sur lui était bien trop puissante.

« Lâche-moi… », répéta-t-il après quelques secondes, mais cette fois-ci, son ton était suppliant. Il se sentait si mal dans les bras d'un homme qui l'éprouvait à ce point et qui l'avait volontairement rejeté, acte qu'il avait dans le passé mis sur le compte d'une pure naïveté, sur une ignorance de la souffrance qu'il en avait ressenti. Mais non, au contraire, Thor avait vu qu'il en avait été blessé, s'en était rendu compte. Et il n'avait rien fait, profitant seulement quelquefois de moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, bien trop rares pour réellement faire cicatriser ses absences quotidiennes dans le cœur du brun.

Les larmes roulaient à présent sur ses joues sans qu'il n'y fasse attention tandis qu'il serrait la mâchoire, fatigué de se débattre. Il resta alors dans les bras de son frère, sans rien faire, trop abattu pour tenter quoi que ce soit, y compris lorsque le silence se brisa à nouveau :

« Tous ces gens me voyaient comme leur futur Roi à peine mon entraînement commencé, Loki… ils n'ont fait que me parler de ça, sans cesse, vantant le garçon que j'étais avant même que je puisse tenir une épée, comptant sur moi comme si j'étais à leurs yeux une statuette dorée à l'image d'Odin qui devrait briller sur le trône. Ils me considéraient comme une entité complétement supérieure à eux, s'inclinant comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires pages, me flattant sans arrêt pour mes prouesses. »

Loki écoutait, même si la douleur lui transperçait encore la poitrine, et même s'il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre ce qui creusait ses plaies les plus sanguinolentes et profondes. Thor continua, et sa voix incertaine frappa légèrement Loki, néanmoins trop accablé pour considérer ceci plus longuement :

« Je devais être leur lumière, leur avenir…Je ne pouvais pas les décevoir, je devais avancer pour ne pas qu'ils doutent de moi une fois assis sur le trône…Il fallait que j'y parvienne, Loki, pour nous, mais aussi pour moi. J'ai été égoïste et je n'ai pas cherché à me racheter même si j'avais des remords à t'abandonner comme je le faisais. »

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le creux de son épaule en le serrant contre lui.

« Je t'aime Loki, je t'ai toujours aimé, je ne voulais pas te laisser derrière, je ne l'ai jamais voulu, je n'y ai jamais pris une quelconque joie. C'était seulement à mes yeux un devoir qui m'incombait…Je t'en supplie, Loki, Pardonne-moi, je suis désolé… », s'étrangla-t-il sur les dernières paroles alors qu'un liquide salé embuait ses yeux « Je suis tellement désolé… »

Loki sentit le dieu blond trembler contre lui et ferma les yeux en serrant les dents. Il avait envie de lui cracher qu'il le haïssait. Ou plutôt, il sentait que le lui dire serait parfaitement légitime, comme une évidence, une obligation, car il le méritait.

Pourtant il laissa mollement reposer sa tête contre celle de son frère, les muscles de son visage se crispant en une étrange douleur, passant lui aussi ses bras autour du corps de Thor, le serrant comme s'accrochant à une corde qui l'empêcherait de tomber. Tous deux avaient été brisés par leurs propres actes, les actes de l'autre, leur séparation, les aveux de leurs retrouvailles. Ils avaient en cet instant l'impression d'agoniser sous ce qui était la plus terrible des souffrances, celle de la peur de se déchirer à nouveau, celle de l'espoir envolé de ne plus rien apprendre qui pourrait les écarter l'un de l'autre.

Ils se sentaient seuls au monde, seuls à connaître cette peine. Et l'unique personne à laquelle ils pouvaient se raccrocher, dans de telles conditions, était l'autre, se laissant aller à pleurer leur passé, celui qu'ils avaient souhaité ne plus rien pouvoir contre leur relation.

« Je suis désolé. » répéta une nouvelle fois le blond, dans une crainte farouche de perdre Loki une nouvelle fois « Je ne voulais pas que tu en souffres. »

Loki sourit à travers ses larmes en riant amèrement :

« Je t'ai dit la même chose ce matin. »

« Alors nous sommes deux gros imbéciles, vraiment. », sourit le blond à son tour, tristement, alors que le dieu du Chaos se réfugiait un peu plus contre lui.

« Sûrement, Thor, sûrement. », murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux « Le chemin de l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. »

Ce n'était que des paroles, des futilités lancées au milieu du drame de leur vie, comme un remède afin d'oublier, comme un doux élixir qui lisserait le chemin tortueux et piquant de leurs pensées. Ils ne désiraient plus se battre et avaient appris de nouveau à vivre ensemble, à laisser aller leurs sentiments et à se confier, alors ils voulaient ignorer la discussion de ce soir. Juste pour cette fois, omettre la révélation qui en avait résulté.

-XXXXX-

*** C'était la référence Fight Club du jour ~  
**

Vous pensez que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de placer une discussion bien houleuse tous les deux chapitres ? Eh bien, vous avez raison, c'est plus fort que moi, et certaines choses ne se règlent que par les larmes.

Je tiens à donner des explications sur le dernier passage, pour ne pas qu'on se trompe dans l'interprétation de cette scène que j'ai voulu offrir :

Les 3 guerriers et Sif, sont, à mes yeux, des personnages qui restent gentils. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient dans l'extrême méchanceté concernant Loki en le traitant comme un moins que rien comme ils sont parfois représentés. Au contraire, je crois qu'ils ont une sincère sympathie pour lui (ils ont tout de même combattu ensemble pendant des siècles, n'oublions pas ça) et le considèrent comme un des leurs malgré leurs railleries. Concernant celles-ci, ce comportement n'est pas sorti d'une boîte surprise : les 3 guerriers et Sif ne passent sûrement pas leur temps à se moquer de lui pendant que Thor le défend comme un frère aimant, alors qu'il est leur _chef _(il ne devrait pas avoir à le protéger alors qu'il dispose de l'autorité pour faire taire tout le monde). Il est donc nécessairement impliqué, et les guerriers n'ont fait qu'adopter un mimétisme par rapport à leur meneur, un être admiré et supérieur provoquant inévitablement ce genre de prises d'habitudes. Bref, tout cela parce qu'il devait se démarquer, quitte à rabaisser quelque peu Loki, qui suppose que Thor, en bon naïf qu'il est, ne s'en rend pas compte. Ce qui est faux : il s'en est rendu compte, mais restait indifférent en préférant ne pas voir en face le fait qu'il lui faisait du mal. C'est en ça que Loki est blessé quand Thor lui avoue tout.

Pour finir, je pense qu'on ne peut pas non plus blâmer Thor, même s'il a fait une erreur particulièrement grande sur ce point. En effet, il a délaissé Loki, mais la pression qui était exercée sur lui, très jeune, a été énorme. Chacun a voulu placer au centre de ses préoccupations son avenir de Roi, et n'importe qui aurait été très nerveux et soucieux de réussir devant autant d'espoirs fondés sur lui.

Le Flashback avec Sif était une idée d'Amanda (que je remercie sincèrement d'ailleurs, car la majeure partie du chapitre n'aurait été là sans cette proposition !), et la relation avec Sif ne sera pas traitée qu'au cours de ce chapitre, mais aussi durant le suivant (qui sera, je le rappelle, le dernier de la partie I, et non je ne donne pas de mouchoir car je suis enrhumée j'en ai besoin XD).

A propos des flashbacks : oui, j'aime dégueulasser les persos avec de la résine, du baume pour cuir et de l'onguent magique haha.


	12. La Coalition des Neuf

Voici donc le dernier chapitre de la partie I, n'oubliez pas de lire **à la fin pour les informations concernant la seconde partie !**

**Bonne lecture :D !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : La Coalition des Neuf  
**

* * *

**Let the skyfall**

_Laisse le ciel tomber_

**When it crumbles**

_Quand il s'effondrera_

**We will stand tall**

_Nous nous tiendrons bien droits_

**Face it all together**

_Et y ferons face ensemble_

**Where you go I go,**

_Où tu vas, je vais_

**What you see I see**

_Ce que tu vois, je le vois_

**I know I'll never be me, **

_Je sais que je ne serai jamais moi-même,_

**Without the security of your loving arms**

_Sans la sécurité de tes bras aimants_

**Keeping me from harm**

_Me protégeant du mal_

_« Skyfall », Adèle_

* * *

« Jolie dague. », commenta une voix féminine en arrivant derrière Loki, assis en tailleur à même le sol de l'écurie royale, qui tourna la tête brièvement pour la reporter ensuite nonchalamment sur son travail.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Sif ? », demanda-t-il, comme s'il ne se doutait pas de la raison de sa venue, car la perspective d'entretenir une conversation plutôt poussée avec elle lui déplaisait quelque peu. Il avait cessé de chercher une justification à cet état d'esprit qu'il adoptait souvent en présence de la guerrière, encore moins depuis qu'il savait de son frère les vraies raisons de ses problèmes avec les trois guerriers et elle. Mais il fallait dire les choses comme elles étaient, et Loki avait moins de choses à reprocher à Sif, malgré les apparences, puisqu'il la connaissait depuis plus longtemps que les autres amis de Thor et qu'elle ne s'était pas réellement mise en travers de lui et son frère. La jeune femme était arrivée assez jeune au Palais, par invitation d'Odin, et avait presque été nommée préalablement en tant que future Reine, étant donnée la manière du Père-de-toute-chose de l'avoir … "mise à proximité de Thor", disons. Mais elle n'avait jamais forcé ce dernier à quoi que ce soit, feignant d'ignorer les intentions d'Odin en se contentant d'être une guerrière au service du dieu de la Foudre. Finalement, elle était comme devenue une petite sœur au milieu des deux fils d'Odin.

Elle s'accroupit à côté de Loki, qui était concentré sur le taillage d'une lame et sur les runes magiques qu'il y gravait.

« Toujours amateur des travaux manuels, il ne te manque plus que les oreilles pointues. », railla-elle gentiment avant de daigner enfin répondre à sa question « Je ne te cherchais pas vraiment, en réalité. »

Il ricana :

« Et j'ai eu le malheur que tu me tombes dessus. »

« Tout à fait. », sourit-elle en se redressant pour se saisir d'un filet, avant d'entrer dans le box d'un étalon noir qu'elle commença à préparer en réfléchissant, Loki toujours appliqué sur son ouvrage comme si elle n'était pas là.

« Je ne sais pas ce que Thor t'a dit, mais depuis il ose à peine t'approcher. », déclara-t-elle soudainement, et le dieu du Chaos releva enfin la tête vers elle. Il croisa son regard, puis une lueur amusée traversa ses pupilles vertes.

« Tant que ça ? Thor…"timide", c'est du jamais vu. »

« Je dirai plutôt : "inquiet de ta réaction quand il t'entretiendra des sujets qui le tourmentent". »

« Amusant. », commenta-t-il simplement en aiguisant sa lame, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, pensive, puis recommença à sangler son cheval. Loki remarqua son attitude mais ne dit rien. Au fond, il ne désirait pas entendre ce qu'elle cogitait. Malheureusement, elle parla quand même au bout d'un moment, si bien que Loki faillit lâcher un soupir las, et il en eut encore plus l'envie quand il comprit quel sujet elle allait aborder :

« Ça va beaucoup mieux avec Thor, ces derniers temps. Personne ne pensait revoir ça un jour. »

Il ne répondit pas, l'air de ne pas avoir entendu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se poste juste devant lui, restant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que Loki ne craque et reprenne la parole :

« Que veux-tu donc que je dise à ça ? »

« Eh bien », commença-t-elle, avec un sourire doux qui agaçait tout de même le brun sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi « C'est juste plus agréable que de vous voir désirer vous entretuer. »

« C'est ce qui a failli se passer hier. », ricana-t-il.

« C'est donc pour cela qu'il semble se cacher derrière chaque colonne du palais. », sourit-elle franchement, et ce genre de conversations leur rappelait les éternels moments où ils s'étaient ensemble moqués du prince blond jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par se battre pour d'obscures raisons, et que Thor ne les sépare. Ils étaient tous les trois intenables à l'époque.

Loki rit une nouvelle fois, se leva en époussetant son manteau de cuir puis s'éloigna.

« Je vais voir ce qu'il me veut, dans ce cas. »

Pourtant, il ne trouva pas le blond et apprit qu'il était parti refaire des provisions en chassant avec Fandral et d'autres guerriers. Il ne s'offusqua pas de cette nouvelle, conscient que, en effet, depuis leur discussion à la fontaine, les jours suivants avaient été plus tendus, du moins pour Thor qui ne savait plus tellement comment se comporter. Qu'il ne lui ait pas proposé de se joindre à eux pour chasser n'était pas une surprise car il avait sans doute besoin de se changer les idées, et Loki acceptait cette initiative très facilement, plutôt heureux que le dieu du Tonnerre considère qu'il devait lui laisser le temps d'avaler tout ce qu'il avait entendu.

Il s'installa donc dans la bibliothèque, assis par terre les jambes repliées devant lui, son dos appuyé contre le bois d'une étagère. Il feuilleta plusieurs livres, s'attardant sur certains ouvrages elfiques traitant de magie noire. Il avait pris pour ferme résolution d'en apprendre plus dessus, et de la pratiquer, puisque le sámr hǫr lui permettait d'accéder à un tel savoir. Les mages maitrisant plusieurs types de magie étaient quasi-inexistant, alors être l'un d'entre eux était une occasion sans précédent et un honneur qu'il ne manquerait pas.

Loki rit légèrement au bout de quelques minutes, ayant perçu depuis un long moment la présence de Thor dans la pièce :

« Viens donc me parler de ce qui t'embête autant, fils d'Odin. »

Sa voix était douce, et l'appellation tout autant, bien qu'autrefois agressive. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était qu'une des nombreuses manières qu'il avait de nommer Thor, une sorte d'habitude qu'il avait prise.

« Cela ne va peut-être pas te plaire. », prévint celui-ci en s'asseyant à côté du Jötunn qui tourna la tête vers lui, avec un sourire :

« Je me doute bien, étant donné ton comportement. », répondit-il, avant de reprendre un certain sérieux « Je t'écoute. »

Thor s'humecta les lèvres et reprit la parole, toujours légèrement incertain :

« Ma première demande est à propos d'Odin. »

Loki cligna des yeux puis baissa la tête, pensif, sans regarder Thor, mais ne l'interrompit pas.

« Il faut que tu le libères de...sa forme de corbeau. »

A son tour, le brun se lécha les lèvres, puis tomba dans le regard bleu du dieu de la Foudre.

« Je le ferai, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Mais pas maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ? », ne put s'empêcher de demander Thor, tant que Loki ne s'énervait pas. Mais il ne semblait pas sur le point de le faire, et peut-être avait-il anticipé ce genre de discussion avant de les ramener sur Asgard.

« Tu étais là, quand à ses yeux, je suis devenu le dieu de la Déception. », commença Loki, et son frère eut l'envie très forte de passer un bras autour de ses épaules, bien qu'il se retint puisqu'il ne pouvait effectuer un tel geste sans qu'il ne signe son approbation des paroles du brun et de son mépris pour Odin « Mais tu n'étais pas là au moment de me juger, quand il a décrété que ma survie n'était due qu'à l'intervention de… Mère, quand il m'a craché que le seul sort que j'aurais dû obtenir était la mort, quand il m'a condamné à rester hors de sa vue jusqu'à la fin de mon existence sans faillir un instant. »

Loki avait basculé et posé sa tête contre l'étagère derrière lui, les yeux clos, et s'exprimait sur un ton fatigué, résigné « Je te laisse le choix de garder à tes côtés ton père, et si tu désires sa vie sauve, alors je ne le laisserai pas mourir. Mais ne m'oblige pas à le retransformer et le ramener à tes côtés avant le début du conflit car je ne le ferai pas. Que ce soient les Royaumes ou nous, la paix règne en ce moment, et je ne veux pas que sa présence vienne détruire une nouvelle fois ceci. Odin n'aura plus jamais d'emprise sur mes décisions et mon destin, et encore moins sur l'avenir que je souhaite construire. »

Thor passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Entendu. », souffla-t-il, conscient que Loki faisait déjà un très grand pas et mettait de côté ce qu'il ressentait sur l'ancien Roi d'Asgard « Nous le libérerons donc quand la guerre sera à nos portes. »

Loki posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond en se calant plus confortablement contre lui, semblant somnoler, mais n'oubliant pas pour autant leur conversation lorsqu'il s'enquit de la suite :

« Tu as parlé d'une première demande…Quelle est la seconde ? »

« Les Avengers. »

Loki ouvrit subitement les yeux et se redressa pour regarder Thor.

« Peux-tu être plus précis, Thor ? »

Celui-ci sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux ébène, ne tirant en réaction qu'un grognement mécontent, avant de s'expliquer :

« J'aimerais les faire venir à Asgard, au moins pour les mettre aux nouvelles, et puis, je serais ravi de pouvoir les amener ici au moins une fois. »

« C'est une demande bien singulière. », sourit Loki, sans toutefois désapprouver « Je ne peux qu'être curieux de les voir arpenter le palais, sans compter qu'ils n'auront, pour une fois, aucun droit de me reprocher quoi que ce soit hors de leurs terres et face à un Roi. »

Thor rit franchement :

« Je me doutais bien que cet accord recelait une quelconque tendance mégalomane. », le taquina-t-il, renversé sur le dos quelques secondes plus tard, à même le sol, le dieu de la Malice au-dessus de lui.

« Il faut bien que je profite de mon statut. », prétendit-il, et le sourire de Thor ne se fit qu'un peu plus grand quand il répliqua :

« Justement, je trouve que tu commences à en profiter un peu trop. » Pour appuyer ses propos, il tapota l'épaule de son frère afin qu'il le laisse se relever, mais celui-ci était obstinément positionné contre son torse, jouant avec des mèches blondes avec un sourire amusé, poussant même le vice jusqu'à capturer ses lèvres avec un air arrogant. Thor se laissa faire, ce n'est pas comme s'il trouvait le contact désagréable non plus. Il avait passé une main sur sa nuque qu'il caressait du bout des doigts, ne relâchant pas cette petite pression apaisante quand ils se détachèrent et qu'il chuchota contre ses lèvres :

« Il me reste encore quelque chose à te demander. »

Ah, voilà donc cette fameuse appréhension. Odin et les Avengers n'étaient apparemment rien par rapport à cette troisième interrogation, alors quand le dieu du Tonnerre se redressa et s'écarta un peu de lui, Loki ne l'arrêta pas, intrigué par les propos qui allaient franchir ses lèvres. Le blond s'éclaircit la gorge puis plongea son regard dans le sien, sa main toujours sur sa nuque, comme prête à l'amadouer devant tout débordement de colère avant d'aborder sur le vif du sujet.

« Lorsque nous nous sommes revus sur Midgard…Tu n'étais plus le même. Je ne parle pas du conflit antérieur que nous avions eu ensemble, mais de ce qu'il s'est passé… Entre les deux, et- »

L'index de Loki était venu se poser sur ses lèvres, l'interrompant. Le magicien souriait avec douceur et embrassa son front, laissant les doigts de sa main dériver vers la barbe blonde de Thor et se poser sur sa joue.

« Tu es affreusement intuitif, Thor. », souffla-t-il en se remettant à sa hauteur sans détacher sa paume de son visage, traçant le contour de sa mâchoire du bout du pouce, inhabituellement agréable, ce qui, chez le brun, annonçait en réalité un certain malaise. Thor attrapa son poignet pour l'arrêter et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Que t'ont fait l'Autre et Thanos ? »

Loki détacha les doigts de Thor sur son poignet tout en lui soufflant, sa voix empreinte d'une tonalité complétement neutre :

« Pour me poser la question, tu ne dois pas être loin de la réponse. »

« J'aimerais en être sû- »

« Thor, s'il te plaît. », le pria Loki en secouant la tête « Je ne te dirai rien là-dessus. »

Il se fit volte-face pour sortir de la bibliothèque, Thor lui emboîtant le pas, silencieux. Il se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule, et Loki tourna un instant la tête vers lui pour le remercier sans un mot de sa patience.

-XXXXX-

Tandis que Thor expliquait quelques petites bricoles sur Asgard aux Avengers en détaillant une gravure dans le mur, ils entendirent un rugissement absolument glaçant et monstrueux, suivi d'un cri ridiculement paniqué en provenance de Stark :

« Oh putain les mecs y'a un Schtroumpf géant sur un Kyurem* ! »

Puis, il y eut un rire. Le rire d'un Loki diaboliquement fier de son entrée quand les autres Avengers – sauf Thor – se figèrent devant lui et Skergir.

« Skergir, cesse d'effrayer nos Midgardiens. », ronronna le dieu, ressemblant à un gros chat prêt à croquer des souris tétanisées, si bien que seul cet air absolument terrifiant informa les pauvres terriens de l'identité de l'homme à la peau azurée.

« …Loki ? », articula Steve, n'en revenant absolument pas. Les autres réagirent enfin, uniquement lorsque le magicien bondit du dos de sa monture pour atterrir au sol et retrouver une teinte normale.

« Mes salutations, mortels. », ricana le dieu de la Malice, tout en s'écartant légèrement pour désigner l'entrée de la grande salle de Réunion – et salle à manger, à l'occasion « Je vous en prie. », les invita-t-il poliment, bien que conservant un sourire tranchant qui n'aurait rien valu de bon si Thor n'avait pas été là pour convaincre les humains qu'ils ne venaient pas de tomber dans un affreux piège.

A vrai dire, les terriens se détendirent assez rapidement, Thor assis avec eux d'un côté de la table, leur expliquant les derniers événements afin qu'ils voient de manière plus claire les alliances conclues, les mentalités et traditions des autres peuples qu'ils finiraient inévitablement par croiser pendant la guerre, et avec lesquels ils devraient collaborer ainsi que combattre. Lentement, mais sûrement, les Midgardiens apprenaient la base de toutes les informations qui leur serviraient face à Thanos, tandis que de leur côté, Loki, Fandral et Zailren s'occupaient des aspects stratégiques qu'ils auraient à traiter pour prévoir les coups de l'ennemi et riposter. Ils utilisaient l'Orbe d'Agamotto*, comme toujours, pour parvenir à localiser les armées de Thanos et le Titan Fou lui-même.

Tout était calme, jusqu'à ce qu'un grondement rageur retentisse et que l'esprit envoie son Maître au tapis d'un mouvement du bras, sans que personne n'en comprenne la raison.

« Loki ! », vociféra Zailren, le regard noir, _au sens propre du terme_.

Fandral, qui s'était levé pour approcher le dieu du Chaos, fut bien vite arrêté par Thor qui avait vu un fluide sombre violacé se former autour de son frère.

« Point Break, qu'est-ce que… »

Tony fut coupé par Loki qui se redressa pour s'accroupir en poussant un feulement agressif mêlé à de la douleur tandis que la magie noire se répandait autour de lui.

« Zailren, que s'est-il passé ? », demanda vivement Thor, forçant les autres à s'éloigner de l'énergie maléfique.

L'esprit serra les dents et hésita avant de répondre :

« Thanos a réussi à obscurcir l'Orbe. C'est déjà arrivé dans le passé…Mais nous ne pensions pas cela possible venant du Titan Fou. », siffla-t-il, contrarié par le fait que la puissance de Thanos semblait encore plus conséquente qu'auparavant « Il a pu atteindre Loki qui regardait l'Orbe à ce moment. Ça va passer. Il doit juste faire abstraction de la présence qui s'est insinuée en lui. »

Comme pour confirmer cette affirmation, Loki commença à se calmer, l'énergie tourbillonnant autour de lui s'apaisant alors qu'il se relevait en se tenant le front, ses yeux plissés obscurcis reprenant une couleur verte progressivement. Contre toute attente, un rire nerveux franchit la barrière de ses lèvres lorsqu'il contredit Zailren :

« Ce n'était pas Thanos. Du moins, pas seulement. »

Il regarda Thor, avec un sourire fébrile, avant de déclarer, à la surprise générale :

« C'était l'Autre. »

Bruce tiqua sur ce nom, se rappelant de l'altercation sur Midgard lorsque Loki avait décidé de se dévoiler, et leur avait par la suite raconté quelques petites choses sur Thanos et ses sbires.

« Tu as planté une dague dans le cœur de l'Autre. », fit remarquer le scientifique, mais il ne se fit aucune illusion quant à la survie du chef des Chitauris lorsque le regard ferme de Loki croisa le sien.

« Je pensais aussi l'avoir tué. », gronda-t-il, commençant à faire les cent pas en réfléchissant à toute vitesse, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête en posant fixement ses pupilles sur Zailren « Tu vas m'apprendre la magie noire, et à la prochaine altercation, je tuerai l'Autre. Définitivement. »

Thor s'avança vers lui, à présent inquiet lorsqu'il mit en garde Loki :

« C'est un être puissant, ce n'est peut-être pas prudent de se jeter sur lui dès que- »

Il fut coupé par le regard de Loki qui se fit colérique et meurtrier. Ces sentiments d'une intensité proche de la folie n'avaient pas pour cible Thor, néanmoins, il se tendit tout de même en renvoyant de telles lueurs dans les pupilles de son frère.

« Il mourra, Thor. Ce n'est pas cet insecte qui va s'opposer ainsi à moi. »

« A _nous_, Loki. », corrigea Fandral en se frayant un chemin jusqu'au brun, son expression déterminée « Cette guerre est la nôtre, et nous vous suivrons pour tuer l'Autre si l'ordre en est donné. »

Loki soutint son regard, bien qu'un léger étonnement brille dans le sien. Il était touché par cette déclaration, ne réalisant que maintenant sa position. Il n'était plus le Roi d'Asgard, et Thor n'était plus un Hirð.

Ils étaient les instigateurs de l'alliance d'Yggdrasil, les meneurs d'une guerre ancestrale qui se manifestait de nouveau, la génération qui apporterait la nouvelle ère du monde.

« Il a fallu Neuf Royaumes pour repousser Thanos il y a des millénaires, et il en faudra autant à la coalition des Neuf pour réitérer cet exploit. »

Loki se tourna vers Thor qui avait lâché cette phrase avec fermeté. Leurs regards se croisèrent, chargés d'émotions plus fortes que les mots. Une farouche envie de survivre, de participer au salut de l'Arbre des Mondes, les animait. Et dès lors, ils surent que l'ennemi n'avait jamais été parmi eux, que leur crainte ne devait plus reposer sur la paix qu'ils avaient instaurée entre eux, mais bien sur les aliens du bout de l'Univers, de cet univers encore sauvage et inconnu qui fondrait sur eux tel un ouragan. Et qu'importe si la mort était au bout.

Ce jour-là, ils resteraient debout, ensemble, pour affronter le plus grand fléau de tous les temps.

-XXXXX-

« Je n'y retournerai jamais. »

« Je sais. », souffla le dieu du Tonnerre dans les cheveux ébène de celui de la Malice, ce dernier appuyé sur la rambarde du balcon, les bras du blond pressé contre son dos enroulés autour de sa taille « Je ne permettrai pas que Thanos ou ses armées t'arrachent encore une fois à moi, à Asgard, à Yggdrasil, ou à toi-même. »

Le regard de Loki était focalisé sur les forêts d'Asgard, planté dans cette contemplation, aussi incisif que les lames d'une lance.

« Et à la fin, nous serons encore vivants. », conclut-il en sentant le menton de Thor se poser sur son épaule, ses yeux bleus suivant les siens et fixant le même point invisible, un avenir qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, mais qui serait le même pour l'un comme pour l'autre, inévitablement. Ils ne laisseraient pas le destin en être autrement, pas cette fois-ci.

« A propos, Thor… », fredonna Loki, étouffant un petit rire « La Coalition des Neuf est une nomination excellente, nous devrions en parler à Freyr. »

Thor sourit et ébouriffa ses mèches noires :

« Ne remercie surtout pas ma fantastique inspiration instantanée. »

« Imbécile. », ronronna Loki en balançant sa main en arrière pour donner une petite tape sur la tête blonde du dieu de la Foudre « Tu devrais plutôt remercier la fantastique mégalomanie qui m'a poussé à former cette Coalition, Odinson. »

* * *

**Defy the Wild Universe I : Coalition**

**-FIN-**

_**Ou presque.**_

* * *

_*** Kyurem = pour les non poképhiles, lien sur mon profil haha.**_

_**** Rappel pour l'Orbe d'Agamotto, qui est une boule d'observation qui permet de trouver à l'échelle de l'Univers entier les diverses concentrations de forces maléfiques.**_

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Avant d'entamer les explications sur la partie II de cette fiction, je tiens à vous remercier pour avoir suivi la partie I avec autant d'entrain, si bien que vous n'avez cessé de m'en transmettre à travers le pauvre écran poussiéreux de mon cher ordinateur. Ces 12 chapitres de DWU qui marquent l'arc de départ ont été un réel plaisir à écrire et à vous faire partager, échanger avec vous a été un bonheur pour moi, voire a été le sujet de crises d'une euphorie psychopathe. Donc je vous remercie, simples lecteurs comme reviewers qui m'ont comblée et aidée à avancer ! :D

**Venons-en aux informations sur la suite :**

**La seconde partie est donc bel et bien intitulée « Defy the Wild Universe : Back from Ashes », prenant place vers la fin de la guerre, relatant son dénouement, puis ses suites. Il vous est possible de la trouver à partir de mon profil.  
**

**Je vous dis donc à bientôt ! :D**


End file.
